Era two and a half (Complete)
by Wolfspirit2996
Summary: Set after the events of the trial. Slight spoilers for the "Wanted" event. After the trial Blue diamond has been haunted with questions. She needs answers. So, she goes to earth and learns about Steven. "Rose Quartz" as homeworld calls him. This is not Rose Quartz. It is something new. New and...perhaps useful. This could spell a new era for all of gemkind.
1. Pondering

Hmm...new writing format that I want to try here. Hopefully it looks good.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a very interesting time for gemkind. After the trial of Rose Quartz, Blue diamond had found herself pondering her Zircon's words. The luminous Diamond was sitting at her throne, thinking over the events.

(Hmm...she had no idea how it happened. The 'Breaking Point' was most certainly not a sword. None that I know of. She could have been lying, and yet...her appearance. Why was it so...wrong? It did not appear to be any kind of shapeshifting...)

A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to her pearl. She had always enjoyed her pearl's appearance and personality. The pearl was beautiful, calm, serene, and quite a loyal pearl. Yet this was no surprise to Blue. This was her pearl after all.

"Pearl?" Her voice echoed throughout the beautiful blue chamber.

A soft one responded. "Yes, my Diamond?"

"Have the Zircon from the trial taken out of stasis. Escort her back here. I wish to have a word with her."

The pearl bowed low, and spoke again, her soft voice bringing a calm to Blue diamond. "Yes my Diamond. I shall return to you soon. My Diamond." With a salute she turned and gracefully walked out of the room.

As Blue waited she sighed and pulled her cloak around her tightly. The events of the trial playing over and over in her mind. A feeling of sadness came over her as she remembered Yellow diamond's actions.

 _'Ah, Disregard that last statement! I might have gotten carried away!'_

 _Yellow used one finger to poof the blue zircon. A chuckle escaped the yellow zircon, her smug tone ringing through the room. 'Case closed! Right, my Diamond?'_

 _A look of pure rage was on yellow's face as she shot distabilizing electricity at the Zircon. There was a surprised whimper from the zircon before she was poofed._

 _'Yellow stop it! Why are you doing this?!'_

 _'We don't need to listen to this anymore! Let's shatter Rose Quartz and be done with it!'_

 _'Can't you restrain yourself?'_

 _'But this is pointless!'_

 _'No. It's not!'_

The memories hurt her. It was completely unbelievable! A diamond shattering one of their own!? There was absolutey no way it could be possible! Yet...the Zircon insisted it was not Rose Quartz. And whoever, no, whatever that was on trial? It was not Rose Quartz. She needed answers, and maybe it could help her get them.

There was a sound of the doors opening and she saw her pearl walk in. She bowed to Blue and the zircon saluted her. A look of fear on her face. "I have brought the Zircon, as you have asked, My Diamond."

A soft smile played on her lips. "Thank you, my pearl. Please, leave us now. I wish to speak to her in private."

The pearl stood up, and nodded. "Yes my diamond."

When the two were alone the zircon started whimpering and trembling. "Please, forgive me, My Diamond! I realize what I have done! I realize it is treason! I beg for your forgiveness!"

"Zircon, I wish to ask you something?" Her tone sounded strained.

"Y-yes, of course, My Diamond..." The poor Zircon's body was still trembling in her diamond's presence.

"Do you truly believe this? Do you believe it could have been somebody else?" Blue's eyes held a cold stare.

For a brief moment the Zircon considered lying. It could save her gem. But, no. Her Diamond demanded the truth. With a sigh, she looked up at her.

"Yes, my diamond. I believe so. The...'Rose Quartz' was very...unusual. I do not belive it is a Rose Quartz at all."

With a nod, Blue Diamond stood. "Very well. I wish to prepare a ship at once. I must understand more. I would like some of my best gems to accompany me, as well as my pearl. I wish for you to come along as well."

"Yes...My diamond."


	2. Vast and beautiful

I know nothing about facets or gem cuts. So I made up some random letters and numbers. Don't hate me gem experts :P

In this chapter we see the trip to eatrh. Sorry, we are not there just yet ;) Soon though. Maybe in chapter four :) In this chapter we see Blue Daimond and blue pearl interact. As well as some of her other gems, though not as much. I do like the idea of Blue caring a bit more for her pearl than other owners. And blue pearl and blue diamond are my favorites :)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The ship had just set off for earth. Blue diamond sat comfortably in her chair, her pearl stood calmly besides her. On the ship was an Aquamarine, some amethysts, a few peridots, two blue agates, and the blue zircon. While she hadn't wanted to take quite so many gems, her pearl had shown concern.

A soft sigh escaped the diamond. (Such a well behaved pearl. Concerned for her master's well being. Yet I do not blame her. This planet has a rather dangerous history...)

/

/

/

After a few days of flying through the beautiful, yet vast expanse of space the Aquamarine stepped in front of her, the gem on her chest. The snarky tone still there, even in front of the diamond.

"My Diamond, was it truly required to have me with you? I am sure nobody on this wretched planet would question or threaten you. My luminous diamond." A smug smile was plastered on the small gem's face. "After all, you brought your pearl. If there were danger on this planet surely your pearl would do it's job in gaurding you."

A small wave of anger swelled in the diamond's core, but she must remember that most gems were not aware of the acts of this planet. Her...planet. Still though, she had not brought her pearl as a decoration. Her beautiful pearl had been at the trial. Perhaps her pearl could be of use here, being at her side.

"No, Aquamarine. I ordered you to come along because I need trusted gems. My pearl shall not face any fighting. I do not wish to dirty her graceful form. Look at her. She truly is the picture of beauty."

The pearl seemed to blush slightly, as she bowed to her diamond. Her soft tone barely being heard.

"Thank you, My diamond. I am pleased to know my form pleases you. I wish to be beautiful, for you. My diamond."

In response the aquamarine shrugged at the pearl, not understanding her diamond's care for the pearl. It was just a pearl after all. True, a diamond's pearl. Still, pearls are made to be decorations. Of course the pearl was beautiful, it was their purpose.

"Yes...my diamond. Quite the lovely pearl you have. I shall return to my chair." The aquamarine saluted before returning to her seat further into the ship.

/

/

/

A peridot with her gem on her forehead walked up to her after another few days. Her limb enhancers shone brightly, and she had a visor that pointed at the ends. blue diamond recognized her as the captain of her little group. She saluted and cleared her throat.

"My diamond, Peridot facet 32QL, cut 3TW, our travel is going smoothly. We should arrive at your destination in about one week." The green gem pulled up her holo-screen. "There have been no issues with any of the internal engines, and we have recieved no other broadcasts. As far as we can tell, there is no danger."

"Very good Peridot. Thank you for informing me." A smile graced the diamond's lips as she gazed out the window.

The peridot saluted again before hurrying back to her seat. An eager energy was filling the room. Blue diamond was eager to get answers. Just one simple week. And then hopefully sh ewould uncover the truth. Not to mention, she found the planet itself, rather pretty. She could understand why Pink loved it so much.

/

/

/

After just one more day she looked over to her pearl. She was now sitting down, with her legs crossed.

"Pearl?" The soft tone of Blue Diamond's voice made the pearl gasp and look up quickly. She stood up almost imediately.

"I apologize, my diamond. I was just admiring the cosmos." The normally soft tone had a nervous twist to it.

With a wave of her hand, Blue diamond smiled. "It is ok, my pearl. Do you like traveling with me?"

A very small smile played over the pearl's lips. "Yes, my diamond. I rather enjoy hearing you speak of the many planets you have visited. I admire the vast depth of space. And I am honored that you wish for me to be here."

Blue diamond lowered her hand, her palm facing the ceiling. "Come closer, my pearl."

With a rather excited smile the pearl gently sat in the center of her diamond's palm. As Blue diamond raised her hand, the pearl couldn't help but giggle slightly.

As Blue placed the pearl on her shoulder she turned her head to look her pearl in the eyes, brushing her bangs away. This caused the pearl to blush slightly, as she had rarely gotten to see her diamond's eyes so close. In her opinion her diamond was the most beautiful, and elegant of any gem.

"My pearl, I do enjoy having you here with me. You may be of vital importance to my mission here. You are the most important of all pearls." Her eyes shone with a joy that made the pearl's gem shine slightly.

"I am happy to hear that, my diamond. I do wish to help you. I wish for you to be happy." The gem started to shine brighter.

A soft chuckle escaped Blue Diamond and she stroked her pearl's hair with one of her fingers. "Such a caring pearl. Would you like to stay here? Or would you rather I set you back down?"

With another small giggle the pearl bowed to her. "I would very much like to stay here. The view of the cosmos is amazing."

Blue diamond gazed out the window. "Indeed it is, my pearl."

/

/

/

It had been two days now. For the first day Blue diamond and her pearl just gazed out at the beautiful cosmos. And on the second day, her pearl sang to her. A soft, charming song that sounded soothing and quiet, yet held powerful words. It reminded the diamond of the sound of bells. Now the Zircon looked up at Blue diamond nervously.

"M-my diamond? May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You are they key component to this mission. What is it?"

"What shall you do to me afterwards?"

A confused gaze met the zircon's scared one. "What do you mean?"

"I will be shattered. correct? For defending the...Rose Quartz...and accusing the Great Diamond Authority."

"I do not believe so. I shall not allow one of my court to be shattered by another. And if you truly belive your own words, then there may be more to this than I have known."

"A-ah...th-thank you, My diamond. I will try my best to gather the correct information for you."

With a nod Blue diamond turned back to the window, gazing out at the cosmos once more.


	3. Uncertain

There will be cussing in this chapter, hence the T rating. In this chapter we see through the crystal gem's eyes. Garnet sees a vision of Blue diamond. Panic and stress ensue.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **At the beach house**_

Steven stood up, yawning and stretching as he welcomed the new morning. Sunlight shone through the window and the waves created some lovely background sound. "Ah, what a beautiful day! I wonder where the gems are?"

The hybrid walked down the stairs and looked around. There were no signs of any of the gems anywhere. He walked over to the door and tapped on it. "Garnet? Amethyst? Pearl? Are you there? Did you go on a mission?"

When no answer came he shrugged and went out the door. Just as he stepped off the porch Lion stepped in front of him with a grunt. "Oh, hey Lion! Do you know where the gems are?"

A soft growl escaped the large, pink feline and he pushed Steven back towards the stairs with his head. "What's wrong, buddy? Awww, do you want me to pet your ears?"

He gently started petting his friend's ears and laughed when Lion pushed against his hand. "Aww, you love me!"

After a few minutes of petting Lion, Steven let him go. "Ok, that was nice Lion, but I want to go out today. I want to check on the other Beach City residants. Especially Sadie...she can't be taking the news well..."

As he tried to step around Lion, the feline growled and pushed him back. Steven huffed and looked at him. "Lion, I am not going to space again! I'm just going to The Big Donut."

He tried again, only to hear Lion roar and pin him down. An annoyed groan escaped the young half-gem and he struggled to get Lion off of him. "Lion! Let me go!"

A much louder roar escaped him and Lion laid on Steven's chest. It caused Steven to sigh, and he let his arms fall against the sand. "Ok, what's wrong? Is it about the gems?"

There was a huff from Lion and he nodded. "Are they hurt!?"

The feline shook his head and stepped off of Steven. As he stood up and dusted the sand off of his shirt. His eyes looked serious as he met the Lion's sharp gaze. "Will you take me to them?"

With a roar from him a portal appeared and Lion crouched down, inviting Steven to get on. "Thank you, Lion. Let's go."

After going through the portal, they both appeared at the barn. The crystal gems stood there, talking to Lapis, and Peridot.

It became apparent to Steven that there was a heated discussion going down. Pearl was nervously wringing her hands.

"Oh, Garnet! What will we do?! If the diamonds are coming, we need to fight them!"

Amethyst pulled her whip from her gem with an eager movement.

"Yeah! We aren't going to let those damn homeworld scum on our planet!"

Peridot was currently ranting and nervously babbling about being shattered.

"If it's Yellow diamond, I'll be shattered! She'll step on me and stomp my gem until it is nothing but a powdery decoration! Oh, stars! What do we do!?"

Lapis was pulling at her hair and glaring at everyone.

"This..is all...YOUR FAULT! You Crystal Gems and your rebellion! Why did you need to screw everything up! You should have just been shattered! Damn it, none of this would have -happened if it wasn't for you! You as-"

Steven quickly ran towards them, his eyes wide with fear and worry. "Guys! Stop it! What is going on with everyone?!"

Garnet knelt net to Steven, her gaze intense. "Steven, I have seen a vision of the diamonds coming to earth. Though, I am not sure which one. In some it is yellow, in some it is white and some it...it's blue diamond..."

A white glow envelopd her and she ground her teeth together, trying to hold her form. After a few seconds she came back together with a tired groan. Her voice was strained. "We need to tell the humans. It could be dangerous."

Steven looked scared. "Are they going to take more humans!? Did they get Lars!? What do they want?"

Garnet sighed, and removed her visor. "I-I don't know, but it can't be good. There are too many possibilities. I can't-"

A sudden gasp escaped the fusion and she started glowing again. This time she split apart, both of her components flying in different directions.

The remaining crystal gems gasped as both fire, and ice started to radiate from the two gems.

Steven looked at them nervously. "Ruby..? Sapphire...?"

Sapphire looked up, panic in her eyes. "Sh-she's here...Ruby! It's blue diamond...what do we..."

Ruby let out a yell of anger. "I don't know! We can't fight! She'll shatter us!"

Steven swallowed nervously. He had a feeling this would be a very difficult battle.


	4. Arrival

Blue diamond arrives on earth. And things go wrong. Is it considered gore if a gem is hurt?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _ **In Blue diamond's ship...**_

The ship was nearing the planet and Blue diamond couldn't help but smile. There were fond memories of Pink here. Before everything went so wrong. A sigh escaped blue diamond. (Oh, Pink...I will find the truth here. I will avenge you...)

The peridot captain cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "We are approaching the earth. Everyone, ready your positions. My diamond, are you ready?"

Beside her, blue pearl looked concerened. Her hands shook and she clasped them together tightly, trying not to let her diamond see her fear.

Blue diamond gave a nod, determination shining in her eyes. "I am. Proceed."

With a nod the Peridot steered the ship down, and the gems all waited for their orders.

The blue ship came down on the outskirts of Beach city. As she stepped out she glanced around. Her voice sounded firm, and she looked down to the Peridot. "Where is their base? Those traitorous rebels. Where are they?"

A scared squeak escaped the Peridot and she quickly checked her holo-screens. "Ah, my diamond. It is just this way. It shold not take long to get there."

At that the Amethysts started marching, following the agates. The Peridots waited behind them, reading their screens, looking for information. Up above, the aquamarine flew high, keeping her eyes on the ground. And in the very back, Blue diamond, her pearl, and the Zircon walked after them.

After a few moments of walking they arrived at the base. A wave of rage swirled inside of Blue diamond, and her voice rang out. "Rebels! Come out! I want answers!"

Everyone got ready to fight, the agates and amethysts summoning their weapons, while her pearl stood, waiting and tense.

Only a few seconds passed before Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Steven rushed out. Their weapons were all at the ready. Garnet spoke up first. "Blue diamond! Leave this planet!"

Another wave of rage hit her. Those words...those exact word were spoken by Rose...Quartz. Her eyes fell on Steven. "You! How did you get off of homeworld! I demand answers! What are you?!"

He could feel her determination, her anger her...sadness. With a sigh he dismissed his shield. "I don't want to fight you. Just tell us what-"

Garnet let out a yell of rage and charged at the agates. Pearl dashed forward, fighting through the other amethysts, while the crystal gem amethyst tried to grab at the aquamarine with her whip.

Blue diamond glared down at Steven. "You have lost control. Your amry fights without your words. Yet I will not give up. If you do not get them under control I will shatter them. Especially the fusion. I want to get use out of my sapphire."

His eyes narrowed slightly and he looked over to the crystal gems. At this point, the agates were poofed, as well as many amethysts. And the aquamarine was tied up in amethyst's whip. "You guys! Stop, she doesn't want to fight!"

Nobody seemed to listen as the fighting continued. Blue diamond sneered down at Steven. "Look at you, Rose Quartz. Your army has fallen." She stepped back towards the ship. "I will not hesitate to return with my fellow diamonds. Give me my answers."

He looked around frantically. "I am not my mom! I can explain! Guys! STOP!"

The fighting continued and Steven's eyes widened as he saw his Pearl strike at the blue pearl, who had charged her, wanting to protect her diamond. As the blue pearl's gemstone fell his pearl grabbed it. Her eyes met Blue diamond's and she held the stone tightly. "I'll shatter her. Leave. Now!"

In response Blue diamond glared at the other pearl. "You will do no such thing. If you do, I will see to it personally that your planet is destroyed." Though she said that the diamond cared for her pearl, and did not want to see her shattered.

After a few minutes of nobody moving, Steven saw Pearl point the tip of her spear at the gem. Ble diamond glared at her. "I mean it. If you shatter my pearl your planet will be destroyed."

With a laugh she jabbed at the gemstone. A crack appeared on the smooth surface. Steven let out a gasp. "Pearl! Stop! Gems shouldn't shatter gems!" With one more hit, another crack appeared, and it split down the stone.

Blue diamond stepped forward, an energy surrounding her. Everyone else could feel the rage eminating from her. When pearl raised the spear for the final hit, Steven's shield flew at her, knocking it out of her hand.

A shocked yell came form her. "Steven! What are you doing?!" She moved to grab the blue gemstone but she felt ice locking around her.

Blue diamond stepped forward again, and froze Garnet and Amethyst as well. The aura around her got stronger. As she reached for the pearl Steven quickly grabed it off the sand. Her eyes widened. "Unhand. My. Pearl!"

He flinched and cradled the gem carefully. "W-wait! I can heal her! Just...please don't fight. We can just...talk."

With an angered huff Blue diamond nodded. "If you try anything I will shatter each and every one of you." She glared at Steven, but nodded.

Steven licked both of his hands and held the gemstone carefully. After a few seconds the cracks started healing. He nervously reached out for Blue diamond, letting her take the gem.

As she looked over the stone, she seemed to approve of this. "Good. I...will talk to your little...group. I want to get information."

He nodded and sat in the sand. "O-ok. Uhm...what first?"


	5. Waiting

In this chapter Blue waits for her gems to come back. Nothing really big this chapter, sorry guys. :) Everything needs filler, am I right? Next chapter we will see a few of the gems reforming, as well as Lapis and Peridot reacting to Blue diamond.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue diamond stood there, waiting for Steven to speak. She slowly examined her pearl's gemstone, checking for any other signs of damage. A pleased sigh came from her as she noticed the stone was perfectly fine, and very smooth.

Steven gently cleared his throat. "Ah, before we start can I go grab some things?"

The crystal gems all gaped at him in shock. Garnet was charging her electricity, trying to melt Blue diamond's ice, to little success. Her voice sounded purely furious. "Steven! What do you think you're doing?! Get out of here, it's unsafe!"

He shook his head. "No, Garnet. Just trust me."

Blue stared hard at him, sending a clear message. Her voice had a sharp tone. "What for?"

He shifted and looked around at all of the poofed gems sitting in the sand. It was a habit he still had, and as far as he knew it did not effect the gem's regeneration, yet he liked to do it regardless. "I want to get some things for your gems. Pillows, or blankets and things like that. Something soft to place them on while they reform. Please."

The diamond rolled her eyes at him. "It matters not. The gems will regenerate anyway."

Steven smiled sheepishly. "Well, I know. But still, I want to show you that I really don't want to fight. So, Please? I won't be long, I promise."

In response she glared at him even harder, giving him a clear message. "I will not allow you out of my sight."

The crystal gems all glared at her. Amethyst speaking up this time.

"Back off! What has he done to you?!" She tried to break her hand free, to no avail.

Steven looked at her nervously. "Amethyst calm down, I swear I'll be fine!"

A sigh escaped Blue diamond and she nodded. "Fine, fine. Gather what you must. If only to quiet your rebels. Be quick."

"I will!" He quickly ran into the house, and a few moments later he came back with a few pillows, his large white blanket, and a bath towel.

When he walked towards her he gave her a nervous look. "Ah, may I? I promise I won't drop any of your gems."

She just nodded at him. Her hand gently closing over her pearl, not wanting to hand her to him.

After a few minutes he placed all of the gems on the pillows, kepping them all in their own groups, wrapping the aquamarine in the bath towel, placing the zircon on a soft pillow, and looking back up to Blue. "Your pearl? I got my blanket for her. I figured, you seem to care for her. So she should get the softest one."

Blue diamond glared at him. "Absolutely not. I will not hand my pearl to a traitor like you." She waited for the response, claiming he wasn't Rose Quartz. It never came however.

He gave her a quick nod. "Oh, I uh...was just going to give it to you. That way you could keep an eye on her."

As he said this he held his blanket out to the diamond. The scene was almost comical, looking at their massive difference in height. The Crystal Gems all seemed to look on with scared expressions.

Before Blue took it she glared at them. "Your rebels, keep them quiet. I did not come to talk to them."

He gave her a nod. "Ok, hopefully they won't interrupt us. I promise I will try and give you any information you want. Just please don't attack the earth. It's a really cool place."

She took the blanket, resting it in her hand, and placed the gemstone on it. "Very well, I will not harm any one. _**If**_ you tell me what I need to know."

(Hmm...That wasn't what I asked. But she wouldn't would she?) Steven smiled and sat down in the sand. "Of course, what do you need to know?" His eyes held a nervous, yet paitient look.

Blue diamond sighed slightly. "Unfortunately, my Zircon was poofed. I would like to discuss this with her here."

He shifted slightly. "Oh. Ok. Uhm...what do you think of this planet so far?"

She pressed her lips together and just looked ahead. Her voice held a quiet sadness. "It could have been great..."

After a few moments of silence he looked around at all of the gems. "Uhm...how long will it take? For the gems to reform?"

Her eyes scanned all of the gems. "It will take three hours for the amethysts to reform, four hours for the zircon, six hours for the blue agates, ten for the peridots, fourteen for the aqaumarine...and I am not sure about my pearl. I have seen her reform in merely an hour, and I have also seen her take weeks. I do not know how long she will be gone."

He nodded slowly, thinking of what to do until then. "Oh, well, I hope she comes back soon!"

Blue diamond glared at her. "I do not know what you are, you have the gemstone and powers of Rose Quartz. Yet you appear to be human."

Steven chuckled nervously. "It's a long story. I could tell you, but you want your zircon here. So, I guess we can just...wait here?"

A sigh escaped Blue diamond. "It seems we must."

The gem closed her eyes and an energy formed around her. Her breathing was slowed down.

Steven looked over at the Crystal Gems and gave them a shrug. It was all they could do for now. They'd have to wait for a while, and he started thinking about his trial. His thoughts were questioning the diamond's prescence. (This must be about what that zircon said. But why would Blue diamond come alone? Wouldn't she bring at least yellow? Unless nobody knows where she is...what could she want with me? Should I lie or tell the truth...she would never destroy this planet. It was Pink diamond's...but the cluster... what will happen when they figure it out?)


	6. Trusting

More cussing in this chapter

Steven talks with Blue diamond a little. This is kinda going to be another filler chapter. Sorry guys! I kinda wanted to wait a bit before the gems reform. Next chapter they will, I promise! :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After an hour Steven stood up and looked over at the Crystal Gems, and then up at Blue diamond. He cleared his throat quietly. "Uhm...Blue diamond...? Could you let my friends go? There may be a mission they could go on."

The diamond's eyes opened and she looked at them. Her lips pressed together in a hard line. "I will not. Rebels like you and those gems will shatter mine. They are all unprotected. It would be...a waste of resources. And I would lose some of my best gems. It would be wasteful."

He shook his head in response. "No they won't. I'll protect your gems. I meant it when I said gems shouldn't shatter other gems."

An angry expression crossed her features. "You, of all gems, should not be making such claims. Rose Quartz."

Steven sighed and rested his hand on his gem. "I'm not my mom. I promise. I am not a full gem. Or a full human. I'm not Rose Quartz."

She continued to glare at him. "And yet, you have the shield of her. And you have the ability to heal damaged gems. There are no other gems that can do that. Only the traitorous Rose Quartz can. That is how she held an all out war. She healed her defective soldiers. Why should I believe you?"

He looked around at all the gems, and the gemstones. His eyes fell on the pearl wrapped in his blanket. "Because if I was Rose Quartz I would not heal a diamond's gems right? Rose Quartz went against all of homeworld. But I don't know about that. I wasn't around back then. My name is Steven. I am not Rose Quartz."

Her eyes scanned over him. "Hmm, your shapeshifted form is unusual. You have multiple colors. That is not normal."

Steven smiled at her. "It's my human side! I can shapeshift, just not for long. Here, let me show you!"

The half-gem closed his eyes and focused, and his entire hand turned into the head of a cat. It had orange and brown patches of fur.

"Meow?"

He smiled and petted the ears. "See? It's another living creature on earth. It's called a cat. Usually they aren't attached to us though."

She looked at it curiously. "And what purpose would that serve?"

Steven shruged and continued to pet the cat hand. "Well, I am not good at shapeshifting, so I can't do much with it. But an actual cat? People get them as comfort. It helps when you are sad! I have a lion here. Which is a big cat. I'm not sure where he is though. I need to make it go away though."

As he said that he walked over to the shore and dipped his hand in the water.

When he pulled it outm his hand was normal again.

Blue diamond glanced over at the crystal gems and they all glared at her. "And what would you do to stop your rebels if I were to let them go?"

His eyes met with all of them. "Guys, please. Just don't do anything. Look, she could have just shattered all of us already. Please, I think this can help us."

Garnet looked at him, and then looked up to Blue diamond. A sigh escaped her. "Alright, Steven."

Both Pearl, and Amethyst gawked at her.

Amethyst spoke first. "What the hell, Granet!? Are you cracked?"

Pearl had a look of fury in her eyes. "Don't be stupid! She'll reduce us to dust! We'll all die and then the diamonds will destroy the damn planet!"

Steven flinched slightly, not used to hearing Pearl curse. "Please, just trust me! I know what I'm doing."

A hystarical laugh escaped Pearl. "No you don't! You don't know anything! Not all gems will be talked down!"

Garnet sighed. "I trust Steven. Pear, Amethyst you should too."

Blue diamond continued to stare at Garnet. "My sapphire, you are seeing the future are you not?"

A look of anger crossed the fusion's face. "I am not yours. And I am not a sapphire, or a ruby. I am Garnet."

Steven smiled and looked up at Blue diamond. "So, can you let them go? Please?"

With a sigh she nodded. "Very well, I do hope you realize that I am not responsible for their actions."

The ice melted away from the three gems and they all looked around.

He smiled at them. "It's ok guys, really. Maybe you should go get Peridot and Lapis?"

Pearl drew her spear and took a defensive stance. "And leave you alone with _**her!?**_ I don't think so!"

Garnet picked both Amethyst and Pearl up. "Steven can handle this. We have to leave."

Amethyst pulled her whip from her gem, and Garnet stepped on it. "Amethyst. I know what I am doing. We need to believe in Steven."

She turned towards the beach house, and nodded at Steven.

When they were alone Blue diamond glanced out over the ocean. "Are you truly willing to work with me?"

A sigh escaped Steven and he sat by the shore. "Yes. I don't like seeing people in pain. I know that this whole thing hurt you...I can feel it. I really want to help you."

She looked over at him. "You are not Rose Quartz."

He nodded at her again. "No, I'm not. I've tried to tell a lot of gems that. My name is Steven. I don't know what happened, but I still want to help. Please believe me."

Blue diamond nodded and looked back towards the ocean. "Very well, Steven, I will believe you. For now. I need information from you."

His body shivered slightly. "About the trial?"

A sigh came from Blue diamond. "Yes."


	7. Reform

Bit of a long chapter here. Sorry guys! This is a chapter I was super excited to write :) We finally see the gems reforming. There will be lots of timeskips in this chapter, as everyone waits for blue pearl to reform. And Lapis and peridot come to see Blue diamond. We learn a little about Lapis. Or at least my theory on what Lapis was doing on earth. And my idea on gem hybrids, their gemstones, and what happens to them after death. I'm sure other people have theorized the same thing lol

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three hours now. Stars appeared in Steven's eyes as he saw the amethyst gemstones rise into the air. A lot of eager thoughts came to mind (Oh boy, I wonder what they will all look like? Will it be like my amethyst?)

As they all formed Steven noticed that none of them changed. They all had blue uniforms, long hair, and the diamond logo at their chests. Steven sighed lightly. "Ah, what? They didn't change at all..."

All of the amethysts turned to Steven, and summoned their weapons. Some of them started spewing threats at him. "Stay away from my diamond!

"Defective traitor!"

"You will pay!"

Blue diamond cleared her throat. "That is enough. There is no threat here, it has been resolved."

They all glanced around, seeing all of the other gemstones, and they looked at each other, then Steven. One of the amethysts, with a gem on her left shoulder, lowered her battle axe slightly. "Where are the others? There's no way this...human...did all of this!"

Steven smiled and shrugged slightly. "Ah, no I didn't. My friends did. But ah, they aren't here right now. So it's ok!"

The diamond nodded. "My amethysts, the threat is no longer here. Release your weapons. You may return to the ship if you want. However you are not permitted to wander the planet. I am hoping to not stay here for very long."

All of the amethysts saluted Blue diamond and spoke at the same time. "Yes, my diamond."

As they all marched to the ship Steven looked back up at Blue diamond. "Wow, they are nothing like the amethyst I know, they're so orderly! And they didn't change at all. They all look the same. Wouldn't that get boring?"

She shook her head. "The defective amethyst on your team is nothing like one is supposed to be. They are soldiers. It is their job to be orderly. My gems rarely change their appearance."

Steven looked at the remaining gems, and looked at the pearl. "And, what if they do?"

Blue diamond smiled slightly. "I noticed you staring at my pearl. She does not change very much. But the few times she has been poofed she always changes something. But most gems do not. Most gems do not have a need to."

He felt slightly uneasy at that. "But your pearl needs to? I...thought you liked your pearl. But you still treat her like property."

She seemed to be annoyed at this. "She is my pearl. And mine alone. She is better that the others. Whatever she desires to reform as, it is to please me. I have never met another pearl that is so considerate."

Steven smiled at that. "Oh, so you do care for your pearl."

All she did was nod slightly.

He gathered up the pillows and rested them near the zircon. "This one is reforming next right?"

The diamond gave a nod. "She should remember you. She did defend you."

Steven smiled and nodded in response. "Yeah, she did. She said some things that made me...think. Something isn't right about it."

Blue diamond turned to face him. Her blue eyes held a look of determination. "Yes. That is why I am here. I wish to find the truth. And the first thing I would like to know is what exactly you are. Though, I wish to wait. I want my zircon, and my pearl present."

He nodded and sat next to the Zircon's gem. "Well, we shouldn't need to wait too long. Hopefully your pearl comes back quickly as well."

/

/

/

Another hour passed before the zircon rose, and reformed. Her eyes met Steven's. "You! You're still here? Where is my diamond?!"

He pointed over to her. "Right there. We've been waiting for you."

A nervous look crossed the zircon's face. She saluted her quickly. "I apologize, my diamond! I could not return until now! I tried but-"

Blue diamond help up her hand. "It is fine. We need to wait for every other gem to reform as well."

The zircon saw the blanket in Blue diamond's other hand. "Your pearl, my diamond. The gemstone is not harmed, is it?"

A very small smile crossed the diamond's lips. "No. It is fine. Come, sit with me. We have to wait."

She stepped over to the shore and kneeled down. "Ok, my diamond."

/

/

/

Steven had left to get lunch while they waited. He made himself some snack sushi and waited by the warp pad. "I hope they'll come back. I don't think they'll attack anyone again. Things have been quiet here."

Once he had finished making the food, he ate slowly and looked over as he noticed a pink portal appear behind him.

Lion burst out and stood in front of him. HIs fur was standing up, and he was growling low in his throat.

The half-gam walked up and gently patted his head. "Hey, it's ok buddy. She isn't a threat right now. Oh! Wait here. After I wash my hands you can meet her!"

As he cleaned his plate, and washed his hands off he noticed the agates reform. They all bowed to Blue diamond, and she must have told them to wait by the ship as they all went into it.

He smiled and walked to the door. "Ok, come on Lion!"

As he went out the door lion followed him, seemingly on edge. Steven cleared his throat quietly. "Blue diamond? I have somebody you should meet."

At this she turned and saw the pink lion. Her lips curled into a smile. "Oh, such a lovely color. I did not know such creatures existed."

He smiled and patted Lion's head. "oh, Lion is special. Most lions are brown. But he's some kind of magic lion." While he said this he felt a small bit of sadness. (He was normal once. But then...I wish I could ask him.)

Her eyes shone with curiosity. "Is Lion not special? There are more?"

He shook his head. "Oh, right. a lion is just a species. Like how there a lot of pearls, just different colors. He is special though. Lions aren't supposed to be pink. Here, you can try to pet him. Lion, be nice."

At this Blue diamond reached a finger down, and touched his mane. "Oh! So soft. What a lovely feeling."

Steven laughed lightly. "Right? His fur is super soft! This is just like the cat hand that I had! Although, lion isn't really as cuddly as a cat. He still helps if you are sad though."

She was smiling. "Yes I can see why. It's fur is delightful."

/

/

/

The warp pad activated and the crystal gems all appeared. Lapis and Peridot were standing there, gazing on in shock. Steven was talking to Blue diamond, who was petting Lion.

Lapis couldn't believe her eyes. "He is just talking to her! Doesn't he realize who she is!?"

Peridot was hiding behind Lapis slightly. "Do you think she would recognize me?! What if she tells Yellow diamond?!"

Garnet shook her head. "I know it is odd. But I see less, and less bad futures everytime Steven speaks with her. Let's go. We should show her we mean no harm."

As they all walked out, Steven turned to them. "Guys! You're back! And Lapis and Peridot! I missed you."

They were all looking up at Blue diamond. He eyes fell on Lapis and Peridot.

Her voice held an interested tone. "Ah, you must be the Peridot Yellow told me about. Why are you here? And the lapis? I did not expect to see one."

Lapis stepped forward. "You know me. I was made an informant when I went back to homeworld. And I was lost on earth during the war...I was stuck here for five thousand years..."

She seemed to remember that. "Oh, you are the lapis sent to scout out the planet for terraforming. I was going to use you for the human zoo. To expand it. You would have added more water."

Steven looked at her. "You were going to take the planet's oceans for the zoo?"

With a sigh she nodded. "I was. That was my mission five thousand years ago. But, then I was caught in the fight. And then you freed me later. You showed me earth is worth protecting."

Peridot nodded. "I agree with Lazuli. Steven, your ability to persuade gems is remarkable."

Blue diamond looked down at him. "You have added two gems from homeworld to your side? Are you planning another rebellion?"

He shook his head quickly. "No, no. I just Showed them how amazing the earth is! Oh, I can show you too! If you just wait a few hours it will be sunset!"

With a nod Blue diamond looked out over the ocean. "Very well. I shall wait then."

Everybody gawked at Steven. Pearl spoke up. "Stars, how do you do that? You are keeping a diamond from wrecking havoc...you must have inherited Rose's paitience."

They all seemed to agree on that.

/

/

/

Once the Peridots all reformed Steven gathered their limb enhancers. "Here you go! I even polished them for you! I hope I did good."

None of them responded to him and silently put the enhancers on. Once they did the captain saluted Blue diamond. "My diamond, may we go check on the ship? We have been away for a while, and there is no telling if any damage was done in the fight."

She gave them a nod and they all ran itno the ship, showing holo-screens.

Steven looked over at his Peridot. "Peridot? You're not upset right? About not having your limp enhancers?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Negative, Steven. I like being able to use my powers."

/

/

/

The sun was starting to set and Steven smiled happily. "Blue diamond! Look at all the colors! Isn't it beautiful?"

There were shades of orange, red, yellow, and pink. A small smile crossed her lips. "It is, Steven. The water makes it reflect wonderfully."

His eyes shone brightly as stars appeared in them. "You called me Steven! Wow, usually new gems take a long time to call me that! Oh, if you wait a bit longer it will turn into a darker pink, and some purple, and sometimes blue! And sunsets never look the same. It's like Nature is making art!"

As everyone watched the sun sink lower, they noticed Blue diamond smile wider as the colors shifted to darker colors. The blue and purple streaks truly were beautiful.

Once the sun had completely disappeard Steven stretched. "Ok, well, since I don't think you need me here yet I need to sleep. Guys, you won't fight right?"

As the crystal gems looked over to Steven he gave them his best puppy dog eyes. Garnet smiled and chuckled. "No, ok. We won't fight Steven Get some sleep."

With a nod he retreated into the house.

/

/

/

The gems all waited for the aquamarine to reform and all summoned their weapons as the stone rose into the air.

Instead of dropping to the ground, her form hovered in the air.

Her eyes locked on them and she drew her wand. "You! How dare you disrupt my form!"

Blue diamond cleared her throat. "Aquamarine. Go sit in the ship. There will be no fighting."

The small gem gawked at her. "B-but my diamond! They are traitors! Why are you letting them go? I thought-"

She felt a wave of energy surround her and she clamped her mouth shut in fear. Blue diamond was looking directly at her. "Go. Wait in the ship."

With a nervous nod she saluted and flew off. The crystal gems all stared at her for a few minutes. Her eyes remained locked on them. "You do not intend to stare at me until I leave do you? Don't you have something else to do?"

Garnet gave her a small nod. "We do, gems! I have seen a corrupted gem approaching a city. We must leave now."

Before they couls say anything Garnet pulled at Peal, amethyst and Peridot. Lapis followed behind. Lion remained next to blue diamond.

She reached for him, and he leaned towards her hand, inviting her to pet him. Her eyes landed on her pearl's gemstone. "I hope you return soon my pearl."

Petting Lion did help to keep her from being sad.

/

/

/

It had been two weeks now, and the pearl had not returned. Steven had shown Blue diamond many things about earth, like coloring, painting, music, and flowers. The crystal gems had gotten used to her prescence. Amethyst had befriended the other amethysts.

Blue diamond was currently walking over the ocean, freezing her steps as she walked. Steven followed her in his bubble. They were both wasting time as they waited for the pearl to reform. Steven spoke about the many kinds of fish and some of the colors of them.

She was smiling widely, starting to enjoy his presence. It made her realize that he was truly not Rose Quartz. He was some kind of hybrid. At first she thought it was some unsavory fusion, she realized it was something different. He had told her that destabilizers didn't work on him, and he couldn't poof.

It was such an interesting concept to her. She wondered if her fellow diamonds would be interested too. If a gem could give birth to hybrids like Steven, they could produce stronger gems. She had theorized that the human body acted as a small kindergarten for a simgle gem, strengthening it whenever the human expired. She could test it later.

After a few hours the two walked back to beach city. As Blue diamond sat down she smiled at the clouds. "You are interesting Steven. Maybe, your organic body can create stronger gems. Tell me, do you know what would happen if your gem was removed?"

A shudder came from him. "No. I have no idea. But it probably wouldn't be good. Why do you ask?"

She shrugged at him, and just looked at her pearl. "Just curiosity. I have never known something like you."

He nodded at her. "Yeah. The gems all say I was an impossibility. But I mean, if it happened once, it could happen again right? Maybe I am not the only one!"

Before she could reply her pearl's gemstone started to glow, and rise into the air.

Steven gasped and stood up. "Blue diamond! Can I get closer?! I'd love to see what your pearl looks like now."

She lifted him, and they both stared as the pearl started to take form.

As she finished she gracefully landed in the center of her diamond's palm, on the soft blanket.

Now, she wore a dark blue leotard with long blue sleeves, her skirt was longer, stopping just above her ankles. It was lacy at the end, and had two layers. There was a shawl around her shoulders, and it was a light, powdery blue. Her shoes hadn't changed much, just getting two small bows on the top of each. But the most recognizable change, at least to Steven, was her hair. Her hair was long, and slightly wavy, the bangs still falling over her eyes, and she had a small bow tied in the back, the silk ribbons reaching just above her shoulders.

He gawked at her form, and Blue diamond spoke first. "Pearl, your new form..."

A shocked gasp escaped the pearl and she bowed to her. "Ah, my diamond. I am so sorry. I was trying to protect you. And I do hope this form pleases you."

Steven smiled widely. "Wow! You look beautiful!"

Blue diamond smiled at her. "Meet my gaze, my pearl."

When she did, Blue diamond brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "My pearl. Your new form is lovely! Why did you make such drastic changes?"

Steven noticed the smallest blush form on the pearl's cheeks. "Oh, I wanted to make you happy, my diamond. I felt your sour mood through my gemstone, so I wanted to try and make you happy. I am glad to hear you like it."

With a nod lifted the zircon up as well. "Very well, now that you are all here, I would like to begin."

The half-gem felt prickles of fear and nervousness build in him but he nodded. "I'm ready."


	8. Ideas

Kinda long again. Sorry!

A bunch of dialogue in this chapter :) A bunch of ideas about what would happen if Steven died. (I know that Rose Quartz wouldn't come back, I know it was confirmed by the crewniverse, but for the purpose of my story something different would happen) As well as Blue diamond thinking about the zoo full of humans. The style will be slightly different for this chapter, as there are only three characters (Technically four) this time.

Also I call White diamond Paragon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue diamond rested on the beach, and set the three of them down gently. Her tone was calm and patient.

"Beore I start, I must inform you pearl, this is not Rose Quartz. And it is not fusion. It is something diferent. And my zircon, I would like to hear your ideas as well. Steven, if you'd start. Tell us what exactly you are?"

Steven nodded, a serious look on his face.

"I am half human. And half gem. My mother was Rose Quartz. Ah, a mother is somebody that gives you life. Kind of like a kindergarten. And my father, you have already met, Blue diamond, and Blue pearl. A father is the second half of a child. Kinda like the injectors at a kindergarten."

The three pure gems all looked at him curiously. Blue pearl spoke quietly.

"A gem? That made some kind of hybrid with a human? How is it possible...?"

The zircon nodded and slowly circled Steven.

"Yes, it is quite hard to believe. Yet you have a Rose Quartz gem. But you look nothing like one."

Blue diamond nodded.

"I know it is hard to believe but I have seen it. He needs food, and sleep. Gems do not require such things. His shapeshifting is not like a gems, and it seems to damage him in some way."

Steven nodded at her.

"Yeah, it kinda hurts. And it's kind of hard to explain how I was made. My mother had to shapeshift certain human body parts,and she had to do things a bit diferently. I have no idea how my birth happened though. I assume it was like she poofed? But instead of her gem being left behind I was."

The three pure gems all nodded at him. Zircon spoke first.

"And you have no memory of anything she did? You do not remember anything? None of her memories?"

He shook his head sadly, and looked at the ground.

"No...I'm sorry. I was asked that by the pearl I live with too. And I know that the gems thought I was Rose Quartz for a while...and I know that they dislike me somewhat since I took her away from them..."

His body shuddered in saddness before he quickly straightened up. He met Blue diamond's gaze.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what happened to Pink diamond. I don't remember anything, I don't dream of what happened, and nothing feels familiar. I wish Icould help you..."

She seemed to gaze at him for a few minutes, thinking of something. Her voice held a softer tone than usual.

"If you are not Rose Quartz, why would you confess to her crimes?"

He sighed.

"I have her gem now. So technically I am her. I need to pay for what she has done. I'm the only one that can stop it. So if it would keep everyone safe I would have let you and Yellow diamond give whatever punishment you wanted."

Both Blue pearl and Zircon looked at him with shocked expressions. The zircon spoke first.

"But then you are innocent! If you truly have no memories, or any knowledge of Rose Quartz's tactics then you would have been shattered for no reason!"

Blue pearl's voice was slightly louder.

"It is foolish to lie to a diamond. What could have pushed you to it?"

Steven rubbed his arm sadly.

"I just...didn't want any more fighting. I didn't want to see my friends go missing, and I didn't want to see any gems get shattered. If I could stop it, or ix it, I would...I mean, I have healing powers. But I have no idea if it would work on shattered gems...I know it doesn't work on corrupted ones..."

Blue diamond sat up straight. Her gaze was gentle now.

"You are a very gentle creature, Steven. You do not like to fight. Do you?"

He shook his head vehemently.

"No! There has to be other solutions!"

A nod came from Blue diamond.

"Indeed. Other solutions. And I believe I have found one."

Blue pearl, Zircon and Steven all looked at her curiously. The pearl spoke first.

"My diamond? You have thought of a solution to this?"

Zircon smiled widely.

"Lovely! What shall we do, my diamond?"

Steven just stared at her. She smiled gently.

"Beore I make my final decision, would you mind showing me what you are able to do, Steven?"

He nodded at her, and he stepped back slightly.

"You mean my gem abilities right? Ok...first. I can summon my mom's shield."

The half-gem did so, summoning the pink shield. He crouched behind it, and it grew in size.

"I can make it grow or shrink, oh and I can throw it like a frisbee."

Steven demonstrated this, tossing the shield into the air. It swirled around before it came back to him.

"See? I can use like a projectile! It's really cool."

When he dispelled the shield he looked at Blue diamond.

"Ah, I can float with my emotions!"

He jumped up, and hovered near Blue diamond's shoulder. After a few seconds he landed on her shoulder.

"Cool right? I've gotten a lot better at it."

As he looked around he glanced down. It was a long drop.

"Ok, before I do anything else, I also have dream abilities, where I can see somebody's dream. And sometimes see through people's eyes. And I can take control of people. It has only worked on my human friend Lars. Oh and asentient watermelon I made. Apparently I can make sentient plant life? I haven't done it much."

Blue pearl and Zircon looked at him quizically, but Blue diamond just nodded.

"I see. QUite the useful abilities. Is that all?"

He shook his head.

"Nope I can also make a bubble. And I can put spikes on it. Watch!"

Steven jumped of of Blue diamond's shoulder. He formed his bubble quickly, and right before he hit the ground he summoned some spikes.

A cloud of smoke billowed upwards from the impact and when it cleared the ball was stuck in the ground slightly.

His bubble dispersed and he smiled at Blue diamond.

"So, what do you think?"

She had shining eyes and she smiled at him.

"Remarkable. Are there any other abilities you have?"

"Ah, I don't think so. I mean, I am pretty fast, and I have super human stength. I think that is from my mom."

Bue diamond nodded.

"Most likely. She was a quartz ater all."

He smiled at her, feeling happy that he was impressing a diamond.

"So, you asked me about what would happen if my gem was removed earlier. Do you have any theories?"

A nod came from her.

"Yes, I do. I believe that your gem half extends your life, and lets you outlive most humans. Most of the Zoo reports show that humans do not live very long compared to gems. However, I believe that when the organic side dies, the original gem comes back stronger. Like a synthetic kindergarten, using the organic's life force and nutrients. It would make gems incredibly pwerful, with very short time."

Steven nodded at her.

"Yeah, that would make sense, and I have never had my gem removed. I think it may kill me? But whenever I do die, at least Rose Quartz will be back..."

The four of them sat in silence for a few minutes, before Blue diamond spoke again.

"Steven. I have an idea. Would you like to meet my fellow diamonds?"

Zircon, Steven and Blue pearl all gasped. Zircon spoke first.

"My diamond, that may not be wise! Yellow diamond was very displeased last time! There is no telling what she would do!"

Blue pearl seemed to shake slightly.

"And she will notice that he somehow got off planet. What if it causes chaos? I do not wish to feel Yellow diamond's lightning."

Steven looked nervous and he shited on his feet.

"The gems would never let me go. And I have a feeling she would crush me. I kinda did run, leave a hole in the ceiling...and steal your planquin...sorry about that."

Blue diamond waved their concerns off.

"Do not worry. None of you will be harmed by her. Paragon would be present. I belive she would find you interesting."

He looked at them all curiously.

"Who's paragon?"

Blue diamond smiled widely.

"She is the first gem created. The original diamond. She is at the top."

Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Ohhh that is White dimond right? Her name is Paragon? What kind of gem is a paragon?"

Blue diamond laughed quietly.

"A diamond of course! The perfect diamond! She is very rational. I believe she would see value in you."

Steven's mind wandered slightly, lost in thought.

"So...do you think there could be others? Like me I mean?"

She nodded happily.

"I do believe so! Maybe this is why Pink chose the earth...she would lead us into a new era...a better one! Steven, this is wonderul!"

An aura emitted from Blue diamond and everyone seemed to emulate her joy. Wide smiles were spread over everyone's faces.

The warp pad activated in the house, and the crystal gems, Lapis, Peridot, Greg and Connie all stood in the house.

They all held curious glances at the giant gem that was laughing along with Steven, the zircon and the pearl.

Connie spoke up, her voice quiet and nervous.

"What is going on here...?"

0000000000000000000000000000000

Oowee things are starting to pick up :) Also, first ending note! Yay I did a thing! We will see Homeworld in my story. As well as the zoomans. Things are going well for both races :) Please, leave a review if you want :) Any and all are welcome. Even bad reviews are still good. I use it all. And please feel free to give some ideas if you want :) I'm really loving writing this so far!


	9. First impressions are important

Author's note at the end of the chapter. Again!

Keep in mind that for me White diamond is Paragon (Paragons are literally perfect diamonds. And since there is the theory of White being the first one created, and the ultimate diamond I call her Paragon) The crystal gems, Blue diamond, and her court all have a slight disagreement. A message is sent to Yellow diamond and Paragon. Everybody is nervous and slightly scared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crystal gems all stepped out of the house, Connie followed behind nervously. Steven turned to them and smiled widely. "Connie! How are you?"

She glanced at these new gems, her eyes remaining on Blue diamond."Steven, is there something wrong? She is a diamond right? Why is she _**here**_ Steven?"

Blue diamond looked at her curiously. "Hello, human. You must be one of Steven's friends."

He nodded happily and walked over to Connie. "Blue diamond, this is Connie! She is my best friend!"

The human girl gave the diamond a hard look. "Are you here to take Steven away again? I won't let you!"

She reached for Rose's sword and pulled it from it's sheath. "He is staying here!"

Steven rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Connie! We aren't here to fight. Blue diamond just needs help with something."

A nod came from the diamond. "Yes, and Steven was the only one with answers."

Garnet stepped forward. "And now you have them. You can leave now."

Steven glanced at her. "Garnet, what's wrong? She isn't a threat right now."

The fusion glared at the diamond. "I have seen the possible futures. You will not take him to Homeworld. The other diamonds _**will not**_ meet him. I won't allow it."

All of the remaining crystal gems looked at her in shock. Peridot piped up quickly. "No! Yellow diamond will shatter him on sight! It will be chaos!"

Lapis' voice had a low, angry tone. "Or he will be imprisoned. I won't let it happen to him. I won't let him be trapped."

Both Pearl and Amethyst just had their weapons summoned, and were glaring up at her.

Greg spoke quickly. "There's no way! I just got Steven back! Almost from being killed! I won't let my only son be sent back up to some tyrants!"

Blue diamond looked over to him.

"You. You are the human that I met. You are Steven's father. He explained to me how he got you back to earth. And he explained to me how he himself got back. As for the rest of you? He has told me about the missions he has gone on. And some of the amazing things he has done. You all thought he was an impossibility, and yet he was created. An entirely new gem by all means. Don't you realize what this means? He can be the start of a new era!"

Her court were all out of the ship at this point, each with weapons summoned.

Steven felt a rush of nerves and he summoned his shield. "You guys stop! Look, we should just talk! You don't need to fight all the time!"

Amethyst gawked at that. "Steven! She's going to steal you!"

Pearl stood firm, her spear pointed upwards. "Not if I can help it! I won't let homeworld run terrible experiments on him!"

He shook his head. "But she won't. She is going to learn more about me! She thinks hybrids like me can make gems stronger! If I live a long life, then kindergartens will not be used! We could save planets and make gems stronger without destroying life!"

Blue diamond nodded at him. "Exactly. He could lead us into a new era! Don't you see? This would benefit not only gemkind, but all organic life. It would be very promising. And while it is happening, Yellow, myself, and Paragon could learn to create synthetic kindergartens to increase our numbers!"

The crystal gems looked like they were not going to change their minds. Garnet spoke, her voice sharp. "No. So you just use humans and other living creatures to make yourselves stronger? It's obvious that the diamonds have not changed. You are all still power hungry tyrants!"

When she stepped forward Steven gasped and enlarged his shield, fear gripping him as he saw Blue's court all raise their weapons. "Stop it everyone! This is what I want! Maybe it could be good for everyone! We could have humans learn and understand gems! It would be so beneficial. Please..."

At that Garnet lowered her gauntlets slightly. "Steven. Would you really be strong enough to face Yellow diamond again?"

When a scared look crossed his face Blue diamond gently lifted him up, and held him in her hand. "Do not fear, Steven. We can speak to Yellow, as well as Paragon right now if you so wish."

At that Pearl gasped in fear. "What?! Speak to Paragon?! You must be insane! She'll destroy everything she sees!"

Steven noticed Pearl's fear.

Blue diamond shook her head. "Paragon will not. She destroys what is useless. And Steven is most certainly not. Now then, what do you say Steven? Would you like to speak to my fellow diamonds?"

He looked down at the crystal gems, and saw their panic. Then looked over to Connie and Greg, who looked pale. Finally he looked at Blue diamond's court, noticing their weapons still at the ready.

With a sigh he looked up, and saw the zircon and Blue pearl, who looked determined. His voice was quiet. "Blue diamond? Could you tell your court to put away their weapons?"

She looked at him quizzically. "But if I do will your gems attack?"

He shook his head. "They aren't 'my' gems. They are my family. But please guys. Don't fight. I'll talk to the other diamonds. Just trust me."

At that Blue diamond turned to her soldiers. "Release your weapons. There will be no fighting."

They all nodded and their weapons disappeared.

The remaining crystal gems, Greg, and Connie all looked at Garnet. Pearl spoke first, clearly shaken. "Garnet...? What do we..."

Amethyst just held her whip tighter, while Peridot and Lapis stood waiting. Garnet's voice was quiet, and slightly unsure. "Get rid of them. I see...a possibility of this working."

Rather reluctantly they did so, all looking at each other with worried expressions. Blue diamond nodded. "Very good. I can see you are willing to discuss this rationally. Now then...pearl? Could you get my communicator?"

The pearl bowed to her, her form shaking slightly. "Y-yes my diamond."

As Blue lowered her hand she spoke again. "Do not be afraid Pearl. I have no doubt that my fellow diamonds will be understanding."

With a small nod the pearl rushed into the ship, before coming back out with a small diamond shaped item.

Blue diamond smiled. "Thank you, Pearl. Are you ready Steven?"

He just gave her a nod as she twisted the top of it to the left. It started glowing white before it rose up and a holo-screen appeared before them.

Everyone looked on with scared expressions as a light grey pearl answered. She wore a long cape and had a gem on her forehead. "This is Paragon's control room. Ah, Blue diamond. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Her tone was soft. "I must speak to Paragon. I have made an amazing discovery,"

The pearl seemed to nod nervously. "My radiant diamond... Blue diamond has requested to speak to you."

The screen moved and there sat Paragon. Her large gemstone was on her forehead. She wore an even longer cape that billowed around her. A slightly low voice responded, sounding like wind itself. "Of course. What is it Blue? You have returned to earth to look-"

Her large eyes fell on Steven and Blue pearl. Both of them shrunk under the sharp gaze. "Why has your pearl reformed? And what is that human doing in your hand?"

Blue diamond smiled lightly. "It was just a misunderstanding. And this human, is no human at all! He is half gem!"

Paragon looked ahead curiously. "Half gem? It is a cross fusion? Why are you showing me this?"

Blue diamond just kept smiling. "I would like for Yellow to be present as well. This is no fusion. It is something entirely different. And it can benefit gems! Please, just hear us out!"

She nodded. "Very well. Pearl, connect Yellow diamond to the line."

The voice responded from off screen. "Yes, my diamond."

After a few seconds a yellow screen appeared and Yellow diamond stood there, looking at the screen. "Blue. What is it?"

Her eyes fell on Steven and she gasped. "Blue! What are you doing with Rose Quartz!? Why are you-"

Paragon's voice cut her off. "Yellow. Let her speak. Go on Blue. Tell us what you have discovered."

With a nod she held Steven towards the screen. "This is not Rose Quartz. This is Steven. He is half human and half gem. A _**gem**_ created life with a _**human**_."

Steven gave a shy wave. "Uhm...hi...diamonds. Yeah my name is Steven. Uhm..my mom was Rose Quartz. But I am not her. I have her gem...but not her memories..."

At that Yellow diamond let out a 'hmph' and crossed her arms. "You will not manipulate me Rose Quartz! I have no idea how you got off Homeworld, but you will be shattered for your insolence! Blue diamond, I will overlook this, because I know you are grieving. However-"

Paragon's voice was loud and sharp. "Yellow diamond! Stop it! You will not talk down to a fellow diamond. Now then, Blue. Are you certain this is not a trick? Is it truly some new life form?"

Blue diamond nodded. "It is not a trick. Steven can not shapeshift like a gem. He can't retreat to his gem. And his gem can not be removed. He needs nutrients found in substances on the planet to survive, and every night he is completely unresponsive for hours. He also has this liquid inside of him. Blood. Many organics need blood to stay alive. If he were badly wounded he would certainly be lost forever."

Paragon's eyes remained on Steven. "Is this true? You are not Rose Quartz? You are some hybrid?"

Steven just nodded silently.

Yellow spoke up, her tone annoyed. "Very well. A dulled down gem with human issues. How would that help?"

Paragon just stared on. "Yes, what are you capable of Steven?"

"Oh! I can resist some gem technology. Uhm...some of my mother's powers seemed to have changed. At least, that is what I have heard. And Blue diamond has thought of something! If my body could act like a small kindergarten then my mother, ah Rose Quartz, could come back even stronger!"

He was smiling shyly.

Yellow huffed lightly. "If you were destroyed the traitor would return even stronger. What purpose would that serve except to start another war?"

Paragon seemed to think of something. "Tell me. Are there any others like you?"

Steven shook his head. "Uhm...no. Not that I know of. But there could be! If it happened once it could happen again! So maybe there could be!"

Yellow seemed to think this over. "Interesting..."

Paragon leaned back. "Very well. I shall go to meet with you and Blue diamond. I wish to know more about you. Yellow. Will you accompany me?"

She nodded and looked at Steven."Yes. I wish to understand the benefits."

At that the yellow screen faded out and Paragon smiled. "I shall see you in one week."

When her screen faded Blue diamond quickly grabbed the object and hummed a song, and the object stopped glowing and she handed it to her pearl.

She looked to Steven with a small smile. "You did wonderful Steven. I feel Paragon has taken a great interest in you."

He nodded nervously. "Ok...but what about my family? Won't Yellow diamond shatter them?"

The diamond shook her head. "I don't believe so. So long as you all behave."

When she looked over she saw both Peridot and Pearl had fainted, Lapis and Garnet just stood there silently, Amethyst was currently rambling and walking in circles, while the two humans looked terrified.

Steven sighed lightly. "It's ok guys. Everything will be fine. Let's just...try and relax? We have a week."

That statement sent a shock of nerves and fear through everyone there, Blue diamond's court included.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sorry for another long chapter ^^; Maybe I should just keep them long? What do you guys think? Also, we will see home world in the future. We will also see corruption be cured, the famethyst, the zoomans, and a...special form of Pink diamond. Steven can't resurrect dead gems. But each shard has some sentience. But this is all in the future! So stay tuned!


	10. Unease

We see the excitement and fear of the approaching diamonds. Steven has questions of his own. There will be no time skips this chapter, as we will see the rest of the day of the last chapter. You guys can let me know if you want to see a chapter for each day. Like...7 chapters for 7 days in the story? Or I could do small time skips :) Let me know what you like.

Huge spoilers for the episodes "Off colors" and "Lars' Head" Short chapter this time guys :)

Also, I apologize for the grammatical errors. I don't notice them when I upload,and I forget to check it over, so when I update with a new chapter I delete the previous file. Heh...oops. I have an idea thought to make new chapters :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steven watched as the gems all went into the house, Garnet carrying Pearl and Peridot into the house. He glanced up at Blue diamond.

"Hey, Blue diamond? Is there anyway I can make you more comfortable? I mean, I'm sure you and your gems don't want to just sit here for a week. I don't know where I could let you rest though..."

A small chuckle escaped the diamond. "I shall be fine. Though my gems may desire some time to explore. Would you be willing to help them?"

Stars appeared in his eyes and he smiled widely. "Yes! I could have my Amethyst and yours all visit the prime kindergarten! Maybe I could show the Peridots the barn! And maybe the Aquamarine would like music! Oh man, but what about the agates? And your zircon? And your pearl? Maybe she would like ballet or cooking? I am so excited to meet new gems! They are nothing like I have heard."

Blue diamond smiled widely at his excitement. "It sounds nice. I am sure they will like to explore. Though the agates will stay here. I do not wish for there to be any violence. Would you like to go and see your amethyst? I will call mine out."

With a nod he happily ran into the house and noticed only Greg and Connie sitting on the couch. "Hey, guys? Where are the gems? Amethyst and Blue's amethysts should hang out with me!"

Both Greg and Connie looked at him, looks of shock and even anger. Connie spoke up first.

"Steven! How can you be so calm about this?! You even seem happy! Do you even realize how terrifying it was to see you get taken away by...some...Homeworld mercenaries?!"

Greg looked upset. "Stuball, it was the most terrified I have ever been in years. I started thinking about...well losing you! You are my only son! There can never be another you! And even if Rose did come back, she would have been shattered!"

Steven sighed and looked down. "I know. I know that I scared all of you, and that I could have handled it better. But...it was either me or all of you. It was the life of one...versus the many...please understand. I was just trying to keep you safe..."

Connie bit her lip to keep her anger contained. "It didn't have to be. We could have won."

Greg looked like he was going to be sick. "Steven there was no way to get you. The only thing that saved you was that Lars kid being _**killed.**_ Do you understand that? Somebody had to **_die_** for you to come back. What if you really had been alone? You would have been killed, light years away from everyone, and we would have had to live with that or the rest of our lives."

Steven swallowed nervously and sat down next to them. "I know that...I just...didn't want any more gems to be shattered. And I saw through Blue diamond's eyes. I learned that she was so sad. I thought me turning myself in would save everything and make everyone safe and happy."

Both Greg and Connie looked more sad than angry now. Connie sighed and hugged him. "But...we would have been sad. It would destroy us..."

Greg pulled both the kids into a tight hug. "I would have been in a bad place, Stuball."

The hybrid sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

When they separated Greg had a serious look on his face. "Are you really going to go through with this? Meeting the other diamonds?"

Connie held his hand tightly for comfort. "What if they are dangerous?"

He shook his head."I don't think they will be. Blue diamond seems to think they will approve of making other gems like me. And it would help every single planet the gems visited. There would be no more kindergartens."

Steven smiled widely, looking out the window to Blue and her amethysts. "This will be great. I promise."

Connie smiled along with him. "Would that technically make you a king? If you are the first of your kind, and you get the diamonds to do this, then you would be the start of a new era, like Blue diamond said right? So you'd be like a new diamond!"

At that both humans smiled widely, stars in their eyes. Steven spoke up. "Woah! I could be a diamond! How cool! Oh man this is going to be so amazing!"

Greg couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. "Would you technically be a prince? I mean, I am your dad."

Steven laughed lightly. "Right! King Universe diamond! But you don't even have a gem."

He shrugged. "Eh, my heart could be my gem."

The hybrid hugged his dad again. "You're a gem, dad. Even if you aren't literally. You are the best dad I could ask for."

With a smile the former rock star hugged his son. "Oh, thanks Stuball. I personally don't think I am fit enough to be a diamond. So you'll have to take over for me."

Steven nodded and saluted to him. "Yes sir, mister dad!"

The three of them laughed and Steven stood and stretched. "Ok now all I need to do is-"

The gem door activated and amethyst stepped out.

A smile spread over Steven's face. "Amethyst! Let's hang out! Come on!"

He dragged the purple gem out the door as she just shrugged at Greg and Connie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Like I said super short chapter. Another filler chapter if you'd call it that :)


	11. Concern

We see Steven hanging out with Blue's court. He learns about Homeworld, and starts to get a small plan. He decides to keep it hidden until he meets the other diamonds :)

Not sure how long this chapter will be so let's just go :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Steven walked out the door he noticed the other ametysts all waiting for him. He smiled widely and pulled his amethyst along faster. "Come on Amethyst! We should all hang out! It has been a while since you were with any other amethyst. So let's all just chill today."

She huffed as she glanced up at Blue diamond. "Are you sure she would want me hanging out with her precious gems? After all, I am just a defective rebel, right?" Her gem glowed as she summoned a whip.

He gasped and pulled at the whip. "No, Amethyst! No fighting. She just isn't used to it...come on just calm down. I mean, she thought I was a cross fusion. She just needs to learn about you!"

With a groan she got rid of her whip and looked to the other amethysts. "Ok, Steven. I will give her a chance. At least the amethysts are kinda cool."

Steven nodded and waved to them. "That's the spirit! Hey, guys! How are you?"

The amethysts all smiled at him. One of them spoke, briefly summoning her weapon, a battle axe. "Hey, I am 9KR. I have this cool battle axe. What's up short stack? And uh...shorter stack?"

Amethyst let out a chuckle. "Short stack huh? Well, how about this?"

She shape shifted into purlpe Puma and let out a roar.

The battle axe disappeared and 9KR laughed. "Ok, ok. You're pretty cool. So, what are we doing?"

Steven smiled and looked up to his amethyst. "You guys wanna go to the prime kindergarten? I know Amythest loved telling me about her climbing rock."

At this his Amethyst returned to her natural form. "Awww yeah! Let's go smash some stuff!"

All of the Amethysts cheered and followed Amethyst to the warp pad.

Before Steven followed he waved to Blue diamond. "Bye! I'll be back with your amethysts soon!"

She nodded with a smile. "Ok, Steven. Enjoy your time breaking rocks."

"I will!"

/

/

/

Steven and the Amethysts all spent about an hour at the kindergarten. They all spent that time crushing rocks, and breaking old injectors. As he noticed the odd liquid inside of them he started thinking. (Is that...a gem? An unformed gem? Or is that like blood?)

9KR noticed him staring at it and she hoisted him up. "Heya, short stack! What's up?"

He shrugged. "Just thinking about that...stuff. What is it? I never actually asked the crystal gems."

She smiled at him. "Aw, what?! Nobody ever told you? That goop is what makes a gem! The high pressure and heat makes it solidify slowly, and as it does it sucks up anything around it and BAM a new gem is made!"

The hybrid looked slightly scared. "Wait! If it is a gem is that like shattering it?! Are we shattering gems?"

All the amethysts laughed and 9RK put him down. "No! No it isn't anything right now! It is just like...dirt! Just mixed with water. It doesn't actually become a gem util the injector turns on. But since it is so used up here, they have no use. Let's go smash some more!"

They all continued crushing rocks and old injectors for awhile.

/

/

/

After they got back Steven noticed the peridots all waiting for him. He followed the amethysts out and smiled at Blue diamond. "We are back! I hope you guys didn't wait too long!"

Blue diamond shook her head. "No they were not. I assumed you would return soon. They would like to accompany you to the 'barn' if you would like."

A flood of memories crashed into Steven as he remembered how his Peridot learned all the things of human culture at the barn. "Yes! Come on! Oh man, you guys will love it! Follow me!"

Without waiting he bolted to the warp pad and the peridots looked at Blue diamond. She waited for a few seconds in silence before looking at them. "Well? Go on. Itis rude to keep somebody waiting."

They all nodded and followed him, each warping after him.

As they got to the barn Steven immediately became aware of his Peridot yelling inside the barn. "Oh no! Peridot?! What's wrong?!"

He bolted ahead, and the peridots slowly followed. When he got to the barn he noticed the T.V. on and saw Peridot crying softly. "What's wrong? Peridot?"

She gasped and dashed over to him. "Oh Steven! Look! Do you see it? 'To be continued' next time on Camp Pining Hearts! It is going to be out next month! But Pierre! He was injured at a 'canoe' race! How will I stay occupied! And if they shatter Pierre I will give up on this show! There is not other better pairing than Percy and Pierre! And if one is gone what will happen!? Percy will be lost forever! GAAAAH! Stupid, pebble CLODS!"

Steven tried not to laugh and he gently pulled her away from the T.V. "Well, I can think of something. You can show these other peridots around!"

At that she smiled and giggled eagerly. "You mean I can show them my superior knowledge of earth!? Absolutely! I can do it!"

The hybrid just let her go. And he heard her talking about Camp Pining Hearts and the events of it. They all looked puzzled but just nodded anyway.

As he got closer he heard one say "Why would they keep an injured person around? At least shards could be used for something!"

His Peridot responded."Oh, humans don't work like that! They just slowly dissolve and decay into dirt and return to the planet's core! It is confusing."

He cleared his throat. "You mentioned shards. I ah...had some...experience with a few. Do all gem shards have some kind of sentience?"

All of the peridots looked uncomfortable while his responded. "Ah...yes. Each shard has...some...form of awareness. Though not enough to ever be whole again...if a shattered gem was put together and brought back...it wouldn't work."

At that Steven felt a wave of sadness. (So...even if I wanted to help the diamonds...it wouldn't work.)

He let the peridots talk and brought them back after another hour or so.

/

/

/

When he returned he realized he did not want to talk to the Aquamarine. If his only experience with one was anything to go by. He didn't feel well. "What do I do...?"

As he walked Blue diamond noticed his somber mood. "Steven? Is everything alright? You seem rather...upset."

He tried to force a smile. "I was just ah..thinking...about something."

Blue diamond gently laid her hand down for him, inviting him to step on. He did so and sat down almost immediately. She brought him close. "You are worried about meeting the others, aren't you?"

Steven smiled and nodded. "Yeah a little. I just...what if I don't impress them?" (That's not it...I just...I...)

A very gentle smile crossed Blue's lips. "You have nothing to fear Steven. My court seems to care for you, at least, most do. I find you interesting. I like some of your earth creatures. I am sure you will be fine."

Both Blue pearl and Zircon were nodded at him in agreement.

It made him feel a little better. "Thank you."

They all watched the waves. A thought came to Steven that he wasn't sure he wanted. (Just one week...)


	12. Fears and friends

Steven watches Connie in her sword training, and tells her his fears. He also learns that the crystal gems are all nervous and scared, and he asks Pearl about Paragon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two days now. Steven didn't really want to interact with Blue diamond's agates or the aquamarine. They didn't seem like they wanted anything to do with him.

However the blue pearl and the blue zircon have been nice company. He learned that Blue Pearl liked to sing, and she had an eye for painting and drawing. Blue zircon had favored puzzles and math, and seemed to enjoy cooking, even if gems did not eat. Right now he was in the sky arena watching Connie train. She was very intense and determined.

Pearl was nodding with approval as Connie dodged the holo-pearls strikes. "Very good Connie! You have been doing exceptionally well today!"

She dodged the last holo-pearl and stabbed it through the stomach. _"Challenger wins! Match set! Do you wish to engage in combat?"_

Pearl dispelled the hologram with a smile. "Ok, great work! That's enough for today. I'm going to go back to the temple. Do you want to come?"

Steven held Connie's hand with a nervous smile. "Ah, I can take her back. I kinda wanna talk to her."

With a nod Pearl walked over to the warp pad. "Alright then. Don't stay here too long."

When she disappeared Steven sighed and sat down. Connie noticed his mood shift and sat next to him. "What's wrong, Steven?"

He leaned back slightly. "I'm just worried. I am meeting a strict military diamond, and one that I have never even heard the name of until now. All of the gems are freaking out. The townsfolk are scared. My dad has been on edge, you have been overworking yourself, and what if I screw up?! Everyone will be killed! I just...I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Connie frowned and hugged him gently. "It's ok. I know things have been tense. And if I'm being honest? Yeah, a little scary. I mean...I've never seen a gem as large as Blue diamond. And if Yellow is the same size? That's kind of intimidating. And there's some other diamond that even has Pearl in a panic. She isn't always the...calmest of gems. But she usually is more composed than this. I think we will all be fine. Blue diamond seems to have faith in your abilities."

Steven sighed and looked at the ground. "What if she's wrong...?"

She tilted his chin up to face her. "She isn't. Not only does she like you, but you have been befriending her court, right in front of her! I mean, maybe with Lapis and Peridot they felt more comfortable without the threat of a diamond shattering them for talking to you, but you have been making jokes, and laughing with her, and everyone that follows her! I really feel like you are going to do fine. I believe in you, Steven."

He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Connie. Maybe I should talk to the gems. Talking to you helped me a bit. Do you want to go back?"

The human nodded and walked to the warp pad. Before Steven warped back she held his hand again. "Steven? Really quick..."

She gave him a quick peck on the lips, causing him to blush brightly. "You'll always have me on your side."

Steven nodded and smiled. "Thank you Connie. I uh...you mean a lot to me...ah...I love you...!"

At that he activated the warp and the two appeared in the house. Garnet stood in front of them with a wide smile. "I am proud of you two."

They both chuckled and Connie let his hand go. "My mom will be picking me up soon. So I need to get changed and ready to leave."

Garnet nodded and looked at Steven. "Follow me. I know what you want to talk about. We're all waiting in the burning room."

He nodded nervously. "Ok...see you later Connie."

As he followed Garnet he could feel his mouth going dry. He needed to ask about Paragon. He needed to know what Pearl knew. He needed to know why she was so scared. Once the door opened and they stepped inside he saw the crystal gems, Lapis, and Peridot all waiting for him. Garnet sat next to Pearl. "Steven. Please,ask what you must. I know you are troubled."

Steven sat down with a small sigh. "Yeah. I want to know about the diamonds. I need to know about Paragon...I'm really worried about meeting her and Yellow. At least I know Yellow a little! She is strict, and no nonsense, and cruel. But I just don't know what to expect. What if Paragon wants to shatter me anyway? And if she sees you guys what if she wants revenge?"

Pearl sighed lightly and folded her hands in her lap. "Oh...Steven...how do I explain this? Paragon is...the supreme ruler. She is very...picky. If she sees any flaws she gets rid of it. She can be very cold. I don't think this can end well. When she finds out about you actually being a physical gem? I can only imagine..."

He swallowed nervously. "So do you think it is useless? When they come here...what do I do?"

Peridot growled and stood up. "Don't be ridiculous you clod! Steven will do fine! Just don't mention anything about Rose Quartz and answer her questions. Also don't let Yellow diamond see me..."

Lapis crossed her arms tightly. "It won't matter! The diamonds will destroy this planet just because of the history!"

Garnet cleared her throat. "No. I foresee Steven doing very well. I have seen the possibilities. Everything will be fine."

Steven looked at her nervously. "Are you sure? I mean, what if it's wrong?"

A smile crossed the fusion's face. "Very Unlikely."

Before he could say anything else they all heard a gentle tapping on the door. A soft voice spoke to them. "Steven. My diamond wishes to see you."

He nodded and got up."I think it's ok, right guys? Or do you still need to talk?"

They all shook their heads and Garnet opened the door for him, revealing Blue pearl on the other side. As he stepped out he smiled at her. "Hi. What does Blue diamond need?"

She smiled at him. "She wishes to teach you a song. I will be there, as another singer, if she wishes it. Come along."

The two walked onto the beach and saw Blue diamond smiling expectantly. "Steven. When my fellow diamonds arrive I think it would be lovely for you to sing to them. I would like to teach you the song of the Great Diamond Authority,"

Steven gawked at her slightly. "But I am not a diamond. It won't upset them?"

Blue diamond laughed quietly. "No, no! It is considered a welcoming greeting! Shall we get started?"

He nodded with a smile. "Ok, thanks!"

00000000000000000000000

The song he will be learning will just be the diamond's themes. Look it up on youtube if you don't know what I mean lol


	13. Learning

Oof kinda long. Oops :)

0000000000000000000000000000

Steven teaches Blue diamond and her gems about stuff.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another two days had passed, and they all had three days until Paragon, and Yellow arrived on earth. Steven had decided to teach Blue diamond about anything he could. He was currently texting Connie as he sat on his bed.

 _Hey, Connie do you think you could come by after you are done with school? I want to teach Blue diamond about earth and it's inhabitants! And you are really smart so..._

 _Hi Steven! I would **love** to teach her! I have plenty of books! And it would be useful for her to know! If the other diamonds like it, they could learn too. And then maybe the other gems could learn. It would be useful if all the gems had enough knowledge to not hurt us._

 _Oh, thank you Connie! You will totally be a large part of history here!_

 _Would that make me like your pearl?_

 _No way! You aren't my servant! You're my best friend. Or are we technically dating?_

 _I mean, do you think so?_

 _Yeah. If that's ok I mean! I don't know if your parents would approve._

 _I'm sure they will. They have been a lot more open to things ever since I told them about magic and gem stuff._

 _Alright! I'm sure the gems will be happy. Especially Garnet. I wonder if this would effect Stevonnie in any way?_

 _We should totally test it out! I wonder if Blue will be open to it. I know how Homeworld gems feel about cross gem fusion._

 _I mean, she accepted me. I'm sure it will be fine :)_

 _I hope so. Anyway I have to leave, starting school. See you later! :)_

 _Alright. Bye Connie!_

He sent her a heart before putting his phone into his pocket. As he walked down the steps he yawned and made himself some waffles with strawberries on top. While he ate he heard singing outside. It was blue pearl's voice and he smiled lightly. Blue diamond, blue pearl, and blue zircon all warmed up to him rather quickly and he enjoyed their company.

Once he was done he put his plate into the sink and walked out the door. Blue diamond looked towards the door and smiled. "Hello, Steven. Did you sleep well?"

Steven nodded and looked over to her ship, noticing her gems all walking around the beach. "Yeah, do your gems need something to do? I mean, I feel kinda bad that they just wait around here. It must be uncomfortable. And you have been watching the waves for a long time now. Do you get bored?"

She shook her head and smiled. "My gems have all taken an interest in collecting objects that wash up on the beach. And my pearl has been drawing them and singing to me, it is quite enjoyable."

He looked to the pearl with a wide smile. "Yeah, you have a really nice voice! And can I see the drawings? I'd love to see what you have been up to!"

The pearl smiled and handed him a notebook. "Of course. Thank you for lending me this notebook and these pencils. I find it rather enjoyable."

As he looked through the pictures he saw many drawings of sea shells, pieces of coral, seaweed, crabs, turtles, and seagulls. The background also had the colors of whatever the sky looked like at the time. There was a decent mix of Sunset, sunrise, night, and day backgrounds. "Wow! These are really good! Where do you guys keep all of these things?"

She reached for her gem and pulled out a light purple shell with a spiral pattern. "I keep them safe. They are all rather interesting. Are they from multiple living creatures?"

He nodded at her. "They aren't all different animals. A lot of these shells are from a kind of animal called a hermit crab. They carry around a shell to hide from the elements! Like the sun, and the rain. And when they get too big for them or if it is broken they search for new ones! Oh, and this..."

The half-gem flipped through the notebook and pointed at a drawing of red coral. "...this is coral. It is an underwater animal. It looks like a plant, but it is super cool! And it comes in all kinds of colors! And there is a thing called a coral reef where there is a lot of coral in one place."

Blue diamond watched him and her pearl curiously. "Fascinating. There are so many things on this planet that are quite interesting."

Steven smiled up at her. "Blue diamond, I have a friend coming later! You remember Connie right? She's going to bring some books so that you can learn about the planet! I think you'll like it! And your pearl can read it too. Everyone in your court can. But it will be a while."

Both Blue diamond and her pearl smiled at this. "Steven, this Connie friend of yours. Is she really that wise? She knows so much about the planet?"

He nodded and smiled. "Oh, yeah. She is super smart! And a lot of humans know even more about the planet! But this could be a good start! I think you'll enjoy it."

At this Blue zircon walked out from the ship. "Ah, yes! I would like to learn about this planet too, please. I do like studying the way things function! Will we be learning about human anatomy?"

Steven smiled at her. "Nice to see you again. And yeah if you want! And it's not just with Connie. If you want we can go to the library and you can find books that you would like!"

She looked at him curiously. "A library? Id=s it some kind of book storage?"

With a nod he sat down in the sand. "Kind of? There are so many things you can find at a library too. You can learn a lot of things. I mean, there is the internet...but books have a certain charm."

All three of the Blue gems nodded. Blue diamond spoke up. "So, when your Connie friend arrives she will help us understand more about the planet? Afterwards will we be visiting this library?"

He nodded at her before looking down. "Ah there may be a problem? I don't think there is enough room for all of your court. And ah...it is not a very tall building so..."

She nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see. Very well. I am sure I could change my height. But just this once. I will when your friends is finished with her lessons."

As he waited for Connie to finish with school he searched around the shore for other sea shells. He noticed the crystal gems warping in and out of the house, and hearing Amethyst cheering about her fighting moves every now and then. (Hmm...they must have a lot of missions to go on.)

A few hours passed and he saw Connie dashing towards him. "Steven!" She had a large back pack on.

"Connie!" He ran towards her and hugged her tightly. "Hi! Thank you for this."

Connie smiled and followed him to Blue diamond, her pearl, and her zircon. "It's no problem. I love teaching people about things!"

As they sat in front of the three Connie took her back pack off and pulled many books out. There were books on math, science, history, health, anatomy, and the arts. There were also a lot of tools and dictionaries. "Ok, I gathered a lot of stuff. What do you guys want to learn about first?"

Blue diamond looked down and pursed her lips together. "This is not ideal."

The human flinched slightly."Oh, uhm...why is that?"

She glanced at the books. "They are quite small. One moment..."

A white glow enveloped Blue diamond and she shrunk down more to her pearl's height, being only a few inches taller than her. "That is much better. Now, I wish to know about the humans and their anatomy. I find it interesting. My pearl? What are you interested in?"

She bowed to Blue diamond quickly, feeling strange about her diamond's new height. "I will learn from you, my diamond. I am curious about many things. So I will follow your lead."

With a nod she turned to her zircon. "And you? Would you like to diverge or would you rather study with us?"

The zircon saluted and smiled. "If you do not mind, my diamond. I wish to look into the math. I find it enjoyable."

Blue diamond nodded at her. "Very well. Connie? Would you be willing to help us?"

Connie smiled widely and nodded happily. "Of course! Let's get started!"

As they all read and learned Steven found himself interested too. There were so many things that he learned when he was with Connie and he was happy that she was on his side.

Once the sun started to set Connie got up and Steven stretched. "Well, I'm tired. We can go to the library tomorrow ok? There are a lot more books that are even more detailed there. No offense Connie."

She shrugged and helped him up. "None taken! I'm glad I could help! Mind if I take Lion home though? I'm sure my mom is tired."

He nodded at her and looked around. "Lion! Connie needs to go home. Please."

After a few seconds he saw the pink feline come out from under the porch and he yawned. Connie smiled at him and patted his side. "Thank you, Lion. I appreciate it."

Before she got on his back she kissed Steven on the cheek. "Good night Steven. Good night everybody."

With a roar and a flash of pink Lion disappeared along with Connie. Blue diamond sighed and a white light surrounded her as she returned to her normal size. "That was rather enjoyable. Thank you Steven. I am rather excited to visit the library tomorrow."

Blue pearl nodded and knelt in the sand, looking at the setting sun. "Yes, it sounds enjoyable. I rather enjoy this. It is quite fun to learn about this world."

Steven smiled and yawned. "It is. And yeah, I love visiting the library. I'm going to go to sleep though. Goodnight."

As he walked away Blue diamond waved to him. "Goodnight, Steven."

When he laid in bed he saw the warp pad activate. Garnet jumped up onto his floor level. "Hello Steven. I see you have been doing well. I am proud of you."

She kissed his forehead and jumped down. He smiled and relaxed as he started to drift to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remember that Garnet can pass future vision on through a kiss on the forehead? Well, we will see Steven dreaming of possible futures next chapter As well as the trip to the library. Don't worry, the other two diamonds will appear soon, I promise.


	14. Visions and hope

Steven sees possible futures in his dreams! Also a trip to the library where Blue, her pearl, and her zircon learn about underwater volcanoes.

Credit to Kilare T'suna for the idea! Thank you :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 _Steven felt himself floating peacefully when he suddenly felt a gust of wind caress his face. He opened his eyes and found himself on the beach. Blue diamond, her court, the crystal gems, his dad and Connie were all standing around him. When he looked up he saw a large white ship coming from the sky. "Is that...?"_

 _Blue diamond responded, her voice excited. "Yes, Steven. Paragon has arrived."_

 _As the ship lowered closer to the ocean the wind got stronger and Steven groaned as he covered his eyes from the sand. The ship let out a few notes, before a ramp opened and yellow diamond walked out. She was humming a song. He recognized it as the diamond's song. Before he could hum back, a large, white figure appeared behind her. Her voice echoed throughout the area as she sang._

 _This time he started singing back and noticed a white agate burst from the ship, her weapon, a kasurigama flying towards Steven. He noticed an odd blue pattern on her uniform and he heard a ringing in his ears. As the weapon got closer he gasped and found himself floating again._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _When he relaxed again he heard yelling, and loud crashes. This time when his eyes opened he saw Yellow diamond, and her court launching an attack on the crystal gems._

 _Paragon had Blue diamond, and her entire court, held in large white bubbles. As he panicked and looked around he noticed the ocean shifting and striking at Yellow's gems. It only lasted a few minutes as a yellow, electric energy burst from Yellow diamond, and nearly every gem on the beach was poofed. When he went to gather his family's gems he felt a crushing pressure, and noticed Paragon's gem glowing. Her gem looked odd, that same blue pattern. Right as he blacked out that floating feeling was back._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

 _With a nervous gasp he glanced around as he shifted into another scene. He was currently sitting in a beautiful blue ship. The half-gem noticed that his cheeks were wet. He looked around and his eyes fell on Blue diamond. "Ah...Blue diamond? Wh-what happened?"_

 _She looked at him sadly and shook her head. "I am sorry you were rendered unconscious for the battle. Your...crystal gems...decided to fight when Paragon arrived. They panicked and would not allow you to come. The battle was quick. And you are safe. We are going to homeworld."_

 _At that he felt a shudder go through him. "Where...where are they?"_

 _The matriarch sighed sadly. "They are with Paragon. Their gems will be harvested for energy. I am sorry, but this was the best scenario. I convinced Paragon that you would agree. I am sorry Steven."_

 _He felt a wave of sadness but knew that he could still bring peace to all of homeworld, and many other worlds. "Guys...I'm sorry it happened. I know that you...you were scared. But I will go on. I will make each world better..."_

 _Blue diamond started humming the diamond's song and Steven felt himself relaxing. This time however, there was no floating feeling. He just drifted into unconsciousness._

 _/_

 _/_

 _/_

He let out a startled gasp as he shot up in his bed. The brightness of the sun blinded him for a few seconds as he tried to open his eyes. As he waited to regain his sight he slung his legs over the edge of his bed. One thought raced through his mind. (The gems...where are they...?) With this in mind he stood up and started to quickly walk down the steps as his vision cleared. The gems weren't there when he looked around. "Garnet?! Amethyst, Pearl! Peridot? Lapis...are you here?!"

When he got no answer he looked around the house and saw nobody. Just as he was about to go into his gem room, he heard the screen door open. He quickly turned around to see Blue pearl patiently staring at him. "Good morning, Steven. I heard your distressed voice. What is the matter?"

Steven groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I just...had some odd dreams. Where are the gems? And Blue diamond? Is everything ok?"

The pearl nodded and stepped into the house. "Yes, everything is fine. Your gems have gone on some kind of mission. And my diamond is currently talking to your friend Connie. But we heard you making noise as you slept and I was told to come and make sure you are safe."

A small smile crossed his lips. (Good...it's ok. Was that future vision...? Why would Garnet do that? Is she scared of the possibilities?) He started to walk towards the pearl. "Ok. Thank you, by the way. For checking up on me. Do you want to come back outside with me? I think I need some fresh air."

She nodded and walked out the door, with Steven following behind her. On the beach, he saw Connie talking to Blue diamond, who was currently in a shape shifted form. She was looking over a book on minerals. The zircon was reading over a book on advanced mathematics. Connie glanced up and smiled. "Steven! You're awake. You don't usually sleep this late. Is everything ok?"

He walked up to them and stretched. "Yeah. I think Garnet passed future vision onto me while I was sleeping. I saw a lot of...possibilities. I was just a bit worried. That's all"

Blue diamond glanced up from the book. He lips were pressed into a hard line. "The sapphire seems to be concerned with me being here. And even more so with Paragon and Yellow. What did you see, Steven?"

Steven shuddered nervously.

"Nothing good...a lot of fighting. I don't know if she was trying to warn me, or scare me. But I am definitely...on edge. I saw Paragon and Yellow arrive, and then I tried to sing to them, and was attacked. Then I was in the middle of a fight. Your gem, and all of your court's gems were in white bubbles. I think it was Paragon. Yellow diamond poofed every single gem, and then..this pressure. Paragon's gem was glowing... and then I was on a blue ship. I think it was yours? We were going to homeworld, and the crystal gems were all being 'harvested for energy' and I was still going to help everyone. You started singing to me...and then I woke up."

Connie hugged him quickly and Blue diamond had a look of shock on her features. Connie spoke first. "Steven that's terrible! But I'm sure everything will be fine! Garnet is probably just...worried."

Blue diamond sighed. "I have a feeling that they do not trust us. But what about _**you**_ Steven? Do you fear us?"

He sighed lightly and looked down.

"I don't think so. But I just...what if Paragon decides to destroy the planet? What if Yellow shatters my family? What if you realize something that makes you hate me? I don't want anything to go wrong. And what about the cluster? When they find out, what i they unbubble it? What if I am used to create some kind of war machine?"

The diamond shook her head. "I will speak first, then. I shall greet them first, and you can follow along. I promise you, everything will be fine." She walked over to him and cradled him like a baby. The diamond's song resonated through her form and she released an aura around her. It calmed everyone in the area.

After a few minutes she set him down. "Are you ok now?"

Steven nodded slightly and smiled. "Yeah, I am. Thank you."

Connie smiled at them and gathered her books. "Well, now that we are all calm, do you still want to go to the library? I am sure you will enjoy it."

She nodded at her, the zircon eagerly stood, while her pearl just smiled and bowed slightly. Steven pulled out his phone. "Ok then, I can call my dad and he'll drive us there. Lion would probably be tired if he carried all of us."

Once he had called him, they all just watched the ocean. Connie was smiling widely at Steven and she hugged him again. "This will be great. I promise."

He nodded and hugged her back. "Yeah. I think it will! Thanks, Connie."

She let him go as she heard Greg's van pull up. "Anytime, jam bud."

They all piled into the van, Blue diamond sat up front, her pearl sat behind her on the floor, along with Connie, Steven and Blue zircon. It was a mostly silent ride, though blue diamond and Greg made small talk about music.

When they got there, Connie and Steven led the homeworld gems into the library, while Greg hung back in his van, jamming out to some music. Connie gathered books on history, science, math, and geology, each one much larger than the books she had. "Here, everyone. Start with anything you like."

At that, the gems all eagerly poured through the books, Blue diamond being especially interested in the earth's functions and abilities. She smiled and her gem started to glow brightly.

"Steven, I have another idea! These underwater volcanoes have a great deal of heat, and pressure in them naturally. And the oceans seem to regain life exceedingly quickly due to the large amounts of creatures that live and die there. So they could act as kindergartens, without damage to the planet! Our injectors could handle it. If we add that in with our idea of hybrids like yourself, gem kind will flourish!"

He smiled for a moment before realizing something. "Blue diamond? What if that is why I saw those futures? What if the gems find out and think you still are trying to destroy the planet? It could be dangerous..."

She seemed to take that in and gave him a nod. "Yes...I can see why that would be problematic. It's fine though! There are still some injectors left in the kindergartens on this planet! Some of the growth serums are still safely contained. We can test this idea in a controlled environment. Just...after you meet my fellow diamonds."

Steven nodded at her in response. "Ok, that sounds good! As long as it doesn't destroy planets, it could work!"

They all continued reading, Steven writing down some information on volcanoes, tectonic plates, and the layers of the planet. Once he had thought they had enough information he folded the papers up and watched the other gems. Connie walked over to him, holding a book that looked similar to the 'Unfamiliar Familiar' saga. "Hey Steven. Wanna check this out or a bit? It may be good. The back of the books says this author took a lot of inspiration from hearing about Lisa and her adventures!"

Stars appeared in his eyes and he propped himself up on his elbows, resting on a bean bag. "Yes! I love it when you read to me."

Connie sheepishly smiled at him and sat down before clearing her throat. "Ok. Chapter one..."

They had gone through half the book by the time Blue diamond seemed to be done. When the gem walked up to them Steven smiled at her. "All finished?"

She nodded and her pearl gently dusted herself off as she followed Blue. "Yes. Thank you Steven. This has been quite the informative trip. Shall we go back to the beach?"

As they got ready to leave Connie dashed into a row of books before carrying two more out, both from the same series she had been reading to Steven. "I may as well get these then. They are actually really good! The author of these captured the original idea really well! At least in the first book. As far as we have seen. Anyway! I can read a bit more to you while we drive back!"

Once she had checked the books out at the desk they all piled into Greg's van again, except this time while driving Connie continued reading to Steven.

Blue pearl watched curiously and noticed Steven's captivated energy as he hung onto Connie's words. She briefly wondered if she could get the same reaction from her diamond if she were to read to her. A small smile played on the pearl's lips, and she started to quietly hum the diamond's song.

It caused Blue to smile as well, and an aura of calm permeated through the vehicle, added to the inviting atmosphere.

Steven felt a new surge of hope and he smiled widely. Things were going to work out. He just knew it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

More fluffy filler! I may just skip to the arrival next chapter, as I don't know what else to write. Also, the idea of the underwater volcanoes will be used. Just a bit later on ;) I hope you guys liked this chapter :) I love writing about Blue diamond and her pearl having a bit of a stronger bond than just master/servant :)

Anyway, thank you again, Kilare T'suna for the idea :)

Also a kasurigama is basically a sickle with a chain attached. Super cool looking and very deadly.


	15. Diamond songs

Sorry for not updating! I have been super busy in real life. Things are looking good.

Anyway, the other 2 diamonds arrive and meet Steven! That will be all for this chapter, next chapter they all discuss Steven and his possibilities. (This is not cannon to what we know now by the way.)

Also keep in mind I call White diamond 'Paragon'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Steven, the Crystal gems, including Lapis and Peridot, Greg, and Connie were all waiting on the beach nervously. Today was the day that the other diamond's arrived. They had no idea when however. Blue diamond was rather excited, and her court all looked nervous. Most of them were barely moving. Her zircon was hiding in the ship.

Steven was pacing back and forth, every now and then grabbing at his gem. It was clear to Blue diamond that he was very worried. She cleared her throat gently.

"Steven. It is alright. I promise you, Paragon and Yellow will love to meet you. They will not do anything to harm you. So long as you are respectful. Which I know you are. And with your rather joyful personality I have a feeling they will take to you quickly. I only worry about your gems. They have not been the most...welcoming."

Pearl glared at her, and was about to say something but Garnet gripped her shoulder tightly. Her body language showing a clear message. Her voice had a slightly sharper tone than usual, as even she was feeling nervous.

"We are just concerned and uneasy. Our two sides have not exactly gotten along. Our ideals crashed and conflicted, hence the rebellion. It is nothing shocking to hear that we are uneasy about two other diamonds coming to earth. One, a military leader. And the other...the perfect diamond. And the first gem. It is a lot to take in."

At that Steven let out a frightened sound and he started pacing even faster. "What if I do something wrong?! What if Yellow decides to shatter my gemstone anyway just because it was my mom's?! What if Paragon decides to do horrible experiments on me?! Wh-what if-"

Connie grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Steven! Calm down. If Blue diamond believes in you then I am sure you will be fine. And it is not just her. We all believe in you. You'll do fine."

Greg gave him a thumbs up, while the gems all just nodded at him. Connie smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek. They all heard a soft sound from Blue pearl. She spoke softly, parting her bangs to meet Steven's eyes. "Steven. Before I came to this planet I saw all planets the same. Just more space for more colonies. And all organics were useless and primitive. But you have shown me otherwise. I do believe the other diamonds will see the same thing I have."

He let out a small sigh as he relaxed slightly. He looked up at the sky with a small smile. "Thank you, everyone. I...I think I can do this. Whenever they show up...I will be ready!"

At that everyone relaxed a little and all decided to relax. After a few hours a sound from the sky that sounded like thunder resonated throughout the area. Blue diamond looked up with a look of joy. Steven stared up, and after a few minutes he saw two ships, one yellow and one white.

He stepped closer to Blue diamond, and her pearl. "Blue diamond...? Is that...?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Yes. They have finally arrived!"

Both ships hovered above the water, sending water and sand all across the area. Lapis used the water to shield everyone's eyes from the sand particles. A door opened on both of the ships, and two ramps started extending down to the beach.

Both diamond's appeared and they looked around. Paragon started to hum a song. Steven recognized it as the Diamond's song. After a few minutes Yellow diamond joined in. Both of their pearls sang in the background.

Steven took a breath but felt a gentle pat from Blue pearl. She shook her head at him. Blue diamond started to sing, and her pearl followed after. A gentle nod came from the pearl and Steven started to sing his part of the song. Both Paragon, and Yellow had a look of shock for just a moment but they quickly covered it up.

Once they all finished Yellow stepped towards Blue diamond and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "It is nice to see you here, Blue. I see you have been doing well."

She nodded and smiled at Yellow. "Yes. Everything has been going well here."

Paragon walked up to her and hugged the smaller diamond. "It is good to see you, sister. You seem to be well. Maybe this planet is doing you good?"

As Blue diamond hugged her back she laughed lightly. "Yes, this planet is quite relaxing."

The largest diamond let her go, and glanced at Steven. Her gaze was piercing. She held her hand down and he nervously stepped on. As she looked at him, Yellow huffed slightly. "The hybrid, correct? What good can you be to our kind?"

Paragon just stayed silent and kept staring. "Now, now Yellow. We should at least introduce ourselves. Hello, I am paragon. I am aware you have already had some interaction with Yellow, and I am assuming you have gotten to know Blue. As it has been a week."

He nervously cleared his throat. "Ah...h-hi. I'm Steven. It's uhm...nice to meet you? And I am...willing to answer anything I can. If you need me to that is..."

With a nod she looked at Yellow and Blue. Yellow was glaring at him slightly. Blue diamond had a soft smile on her lips. "Very well. Before we start, I must ask. You are not Rose Quartz? You were telling the truth?"

Steven glanced down slightly and was about to speak, but Paragon cut him off. "Look at me when you speak. Or more specifically, focus on my gem."

When he did he felt a strange energy around him. He felt like it was tightly clinging to him. "No. I'm not my mom. My name, is Steven Quartz Universe. I promise."

After a few seconds the energy disappeared and Paragon nodded at him. "Fascinating. You truly are not a Rose Quartz. Yet you are not fully human. You are something entirely different."

Yellow diamond looked skeptical. "What? You mean to tell me that she is not just hiding?"

Blue diamond shook her head. "I was telling the truth."

Paragon nodded at this. "Yes, based on the memories, thoughts, and feeling this...hybrid...does not possess any knowledge of the past. He has not been around long."

She handed Steven over to Blue diamond and she smiled at him. When he smiled back Paragon nodded. "It seems my assumption is correct. You seem to enjoy Blue's company."

He nodded at that. "Would that mean I would be part of her court if I was a full gem?"

Yellow diamond laughed while the Crystal gems all gawked at him. "I do not think a hybrid like yourself will belong in our society! However if there is some benefit to using your physical form to power gems, I will listen to it."

Paragon nodded. "Now then, Blue and Steven. Would you mind telling me what you both have in mind?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kinda short this time! I did want to write too much in one chapter, as this will be a two or three chapter arc of sorts.

I hope you liked it though! Please let me know :)


	16. Theories and departure

I am sorry for not updating. Stuff has been kinda crazy to say the least. Sorry for making you guys wait! I will try and upload faster in the future.

Also heads up this will be a long chapter.

Anyway, in this chapter we see Paragon and Yellow discuss Steven's possibilities. And what it could mean to gem kind.

The idea of underwater volcanoes was from Kilare T'suna. :)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Blue diamond looked at Yellow and Paragon and Steven sat in the center of her palm.

"As you know from the call, Steven is half gem and half human. I have theorized that while he is still living, his organic body provides some energy to the gemstone. I would also assume he would live longer than the average human, so it would power the gem for quite a while. If his body does produce energy I believe that once his human body expires, the original gem will come back stronger than before. If the gem were to keep creating hybrids, it would become incredibly strong."

At that Yellow made an unimpressed grunt. "of course, in theory it would make our gems stronger. It would help. But it would cause rebellions Blue! These gems would become unruly."

Paragon remained silent and just waited for either Blue or Steven to speak. Blue diamond continued. "Not if they were taught on homeworld. They would know their purpose. It would help defend our homeworld. Steven has told me that his powers are slightly different than Rose Quartz, and some are even new and improved."

Yellow laughed slightly. "Oh, please! These hybrids have no place on homeworld! They would never fit the order."

This time Steven spoke, a strange determination in his voice. "They would not have to! They could live on planets like these, where all of their needs are met. You diamonds are very skilled at finding planets for gems. All you would have to do is study the humans on the planet, or from the human zoo, and you could find planets that are ok for people like me to live on."

She glared at Steven, but before she spoke Paragon piped up. "Would you tell her how you know about the human zoo? I have seen how, but I would like for you to explain things."

He nodded nervously and told Yellow diamond all about the space travel, going faster than light, seeing the gems' gemstones pinned to the wall, the crushing pressure, and his escape along with the crystal gems. By the end of it she looked furious. "You broke into one of our own's facility!? And not only that but you meddled with those miserable of-colored gems, and their mindset! And the agate! She should have shattered you!"

Blue diamond held Steven close to her gem. Her voice had a dangerous tone. "Yellow. Do not yell at him. Don't you see the achievements he has done? Not only did he sneak past numerous gems, he broke his father out almost entirely undetected. And his body was able to stay in it's form even though he traveled faster than light, with the other gems not being able to handle it. This is a positive."

She looked even more furious as she answered. "And he saw things he should not have! Why are you praising him!?"

Before Blue could answer Paragon spoke up. "Yellow. That is enough. I realize you are angry that he saw you when you were vulnerable, but you must recognize the positives. There are benefits to this. However, I must ask you, Blue diamond, how would you increase our numbers? If we need organic life to strengthen our gems how do you suppose that we increase our numbers?"

At that Blue diamond met Paragon's eyes. "Ah, yes. Steven and his human friend, Connie, showed me a book on this planet and it's functions. I do believe that we have a solution to the number of gems produced. Now, this would not be as effective as one of our kindergartens, but it would still help. This planet's oceans have underwater volcanoes. These volcanoes produce a lot of pressure and heat. And since it is in the ocean the life and energy would be restored eventually. I believe that could help our numbers."

Both Paragon and Yellow diamond seemed to be thinking this over. The largest diamond eventually gave a nod. "Hmm...interesting. This could be tested. I will have my peridots test these underwater volcanoes to see if they are adequate for creating gems. Now then, Steven. Would you be willing to tell us something? Since you are the only one of your kind at the moment. Would you be willing to have tests done on you? It is important to gather data. Our peridots, ambers, and citrines will monitor your health. As well as the data gathered at the human zoo."

Steven looked slightly nervous. "Uh...tests? What kind of tests, if you don't mind me asking?"

She responded calmly, not really noticing his nervous look. "They will test your response to temperature. You will be put in high stress scenarios. You will have to fight off other gems. And I would like o see how you respond to different frequencies. It should not cause you any real harm though, as you are part human."

He nodded and met her gaze. "Ah...ok. If it helps everybody understand me then I would do it. But I wonder...would you only be focused on human-gem hybrids? If there were other organics would you be willing to see if they could help gems too?"

Paragon remained silent or a few moments before nodding slowly. "Hmm...possibly. We can test that once we know about you and your capabilities. If it would benefit gems then it would most likely be a positive. I would assume different organics would effect a gem differently. That should be tested too."

Yellow diamond sighed lightly and folded her arms. "So this is actually happening? You are going to star studying the organics?"

She nodded and her eyes closed lightly. "Yes, Yellow I am. This has many more benefits than negatives, or at least in theory. Steven, Blue diamond, what do you say? Since this was Blue diamond's idea you shall be under her supervision for now. In her court, if you would prefer to say that. This will not be a short task. It will takes years to study and learn, and even find gems that would be willing to be a part of the organics. But I do believe it can be possible. Will you help gem kind, Steven?"

When he glanced around his eyes fell on the crystal gems, Connie, his dad, and Blue pearl. They all looked nervous. Lapis was crossing her arms tightly, and Peridot was holding Lapis' arm with a scared look. He glanced at Blue diamond for a moment and she gave him a soft smile. Both Paragon and Yellow were silently staring at him. Their expressions were unreadable.

He took a breath and nodded slowly. "Yes. If it an make everyone happy and safe I will help you. But...there is something we need to take care of..."

At that Paragon nodded. "Yes. I believe I know what you are asking. From what I have seen you have bubbled the Cluster. You want to taken care of, yes?"

Yellow was about to snap at him about ruining her Cluster but Paragon held her hand up to silence her. Steven gave her a nod. "Yes. But I don't know what to do. I could send it to the temple if it was not so large..."

Paragon nodded. "I will use my Peridots to create a stronger drill. I will go down, bubble it myself, and it will be sent to homeworld."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you! But...one more question? Sorry! But uhm...what about corruption? We have bubbled a lot of them...including Jasper. She uh...it's a long story."

In response she just nodded. "No need to explain. I already know. If your...crystal gems...would bring all of the bubbled gems out here, I will re-bubble them, and send them back to homeworld. I do not think I can fix the Cluster very fast, but I could start to reverse corruption. Like most things however, it will take time. I hope you are aware of this."

Steven nodded at her and his smile widened. "Of course! It would just be...nice to have them back to normal. What are you...going to use them for?"

She seemed to think this over for a moment. "Well, seeing as all of the gems are over 5,000 years old, I would most likely use them as experimental hybrids. Everything will be explained to them. I feel as they would be willing to be part of an organic. As some fought for this planet."

Something about that bothered Steven but he just stayed quiet about it, nodding in approval. "Ok. Guys, i you want, I can help you carry the bubbles out."

At that Blue diamond set him down. He heard Blue pearl's soft voice "My diamond. May I help them? I would like to do all I can to assist you and this new era that may happen."

Both White pearl and Yellow pearl scoffed at her, hating the fact that she spoke without being spoken to. However, Blue diamond nodded and smiled at her. "Thank you, Pearl. Please, if you wish to help go ahead."

She bowed to Blue diamond, and Steven walked next to her as the two followed the crystal gems. Both Yellow diamond and Paragon looked at Blue with a slightly odd look. Yellow spoke first. "Why do you not punish your pearl? And that new form? She is trying too hard to outshine your beauty. You should poof her and make her return to her original form."

Blue diamond shook her head. "She has been rather helpful. And I enjoy her new form. She is my pearl, and I shall treat her as I wish. I do not tell you how to act towards your Pear."

At that Yellow just went silent with an annoyed huff.

After a few minutes the gems had all the bubbles gathered outside on the beach. Steven smiled but pulled Bismuth's bubble down. "Wait. This one is not corrupted. She is just kinda...confused. We should really talk to her guys..."

His eyes fell on centipeedle's gem. "Oh wait! Uhm...Paragon? Could you be careful with this one? I kinda made a friend with her."

She raised an eye brow at him. "You befriended one of them? And it did not harm you?"

He shook his head. "I mean, at first she did, then we became friends, and I almost fixed her! But you already knew that, right?"

Paragon nodded at him. "Yes. I was just curious as to why you would befriend something that tried to harm you."

In response he just shrugged. "All o the corrupted gems are just lost and scared. It is not their fault."

When Yellow was about to speak Paragon shook her head. "Don't Yellow. I will bubble all of these gems, and be careful with the Nephrite. Is there anything else of importance?"

Steven looked at the crystal gems and they all shrugged. "There are some old gem artifacts. But I don't think I need to keep them bubbled away. None of them have really been too much of a threat."

At that Paragon nodded."Very well. I would like to return to homeworld then. Steven, you can go with Blue diamond if you wish. I assume you would like to leave as soon as possible."

Before he could respond he noticed the crystal gems all looking at him. Garnet spoke up, her voice sharp. "No. You are **_not_** going to homeworld. I don't care how friendly the diamonds seem right now. I have seen possible futures! You are staying here!"

The other crystal gems all seemed to agree, while Connie and Greg just looked at the diamonds, fear in their eyes. Blue diamond spoke. "Really, this again? You can not truly believe I will harm him. He will be protected under my supervision. I will not allow any harm to come to him."

Yellow diamond stepped forward, yellow electricity flowing around her. "If you want to fight, I should tell you that you are all sorely out matched."

Steven yelped slightly and ran forward, looking between the diamonds and the crystal gems. "Don't fight! I want to do this!"

Amethyst just glared at him. "You **_want_** to leave us for these diamonds?! Steven are you cracked?! We have been with you sine you were a baby!"

Pearl seemed almost hysterical. "No! You will not take away my baby! I won't let you have Rose!"

At that Steven flinched. "Rose...?! I am not Rose Quartz, pearl! You know that! I'm going to homeworld. None of you are going to stop me. Don't you get it? I can help everyone. Gems will be stronger, planets will be safe, humans will understand more about gems!"

His gem started glowing in response to his emotions, before it dimmed down again. "I'm not my mom...but you'll have her back. She'll even be stronger..."

Greg and Connie both looked shocked at his out burst. Connie moved first, running over and hugging him. "Is that what this is about? Bringing back Rose Quartz? Steven, please don't think like that! You said it yourself, the gems are just scared..."

Greg followed Connie, hugging Steven tightly. "There is not a day that goes by that I don't miss your mother. But that doesn't mean I want you gone either stu-ball..."

The crystal gems all remained still, their faces a swirl of emotions. He let out a sigh. "I know. But I won't be leaving forever. Anyway it's not like I can't contact you. And I could come visit. But guys I have to do this. It will make everything better. Thin about it. No more corrupted gems, no more fighting, humans and gems will be connected, and this will help both races flourish. I know what I want to do."

He turned to Blue diamond. "Would you let me travel with you?"

Her gem started to glow, and she smiled at him. "Of course Steven. You are doing a very good thing here. They will see that in time."

As she turned towards her ship Steven looked at everyone. "Please. Just try and understand. I will get in contact with you as soon as I can."

Peridot made a rather panicked sound and she bolted to Steven. "Steven wait! Maybe...maybe we could come with you! I mean...I know about modern homeworld and the other gems all know about you!"

Steven shook his head. "I need you guys here to protect beach city. Just because the bubbled gems are gone, doesn't mean that all of the corrupted gems are. Please, I swear I won't be gone forever."

All the gems seemed to dislike this and Steven sighed."Please, guys. As the son of your former leader, I am telling you to stay here. Please. I can do this."

Garnet sighed and removed her visor. There were tears in her eyes. "Steven...I know you can...please don't be gone too long..."

He ran to them and they all had a group hug.

Blue pearl's voice sounded quietly. "My diamond, may I get an extra communicator? I believe it will help ease their minds."

When Blue diamond gave a hum and a soft nod Blue pearl darted into the ship, and came out with a much smaller communicator. "Here...this will give you access to my diamond's control room."

Garnet took it slowly. "Thank you..."

Both Connie and Greg smiled at this and joined the hug. After a few moments Steven pulled away from them. "Ok. I have to go guys. I will see you in...a while."

The gems all nodded, but their eyes said it all. They were sad and worried.

Connie kissed Steven quickly and took his hand. "I will miss you. But when you come back I want to hear everything!"

He nodded and smiled. "Will do. Just so long as you do the same."

She looked at pearl with a smile. "Of course! I swear I will be a master swordsman when you come back!"

Steven laughed and let her go stepping over towards Blue diamond. She was smiling softly. "Are you ready, Steven?"

The half gem nodded at her. "I am."

As they all walked towards their ships Steven's gem started to glow. This caused many of the other's to start glowing as well, creating a pleasant light show.

Once on the ship, the door started to close and he looked back at everyone, giving a thumbs up.

And then, in an instant the large white, yellow, and blue ships all vanished from sight.

000000000000000000000000000000

Whew, sorry for the length! Also sorry if this seemed out of nowhere. I haven't slept good in days and my mind is fried, but I wanted to get a chapter done. I felt horribly for making you guys wait. I hope this isn't TOO disappointing a chapter ^^;

So, Steven is off to homeworld! Fun stuff. We will see more of our earth team, but we will see a lot of homeworld soon. I hope you are excited. :)

Not sure if I said this in the last chapter, but in my story Paragon has complete and total power over the mind. Including memories, thoughts, and she could even control somebody if she wanted.

The reason I had used Peridot, Amber, and Citrine is in the show Peridots know a lot about growing gems, and how gems work. Amber gemstones were believed to treat headaches, and stress. And Citrines were believed to promote emotional well being and make the person who wore it positive.


	17. heart to heart

We see a little it of the trip to homeworld. Steven is super excited, but also nervous. He wonders how long he will be gone, and starts thinking of what he may see. He also starts thinking about a certain pink friend of his, and how he is doing with the off colors. Blue diamond is grateful for him showing her the beauty of earth.

This chapter will be slightly shorter. Trying to do stuff in real life, it is not going well, hence I have been tired and unable to get on my laptop.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once the ship had been flying for a few moments, Blue diamond and her pearl walked somewhere deeper into the ship, leaving him alone to think. A part of him wanted to follow them, but he did not know if that would be seen as acceptable now that he was on the ship.

Steven was standing in the ship, eagerly looking around at the other gems, and the controls. "Wow, this place is a lot bigger on the inside! I've only ever seen the inside of one ship, a long time ago, but I didn't have time to look around. Do you have those odd holding cells?"

The aquamarine looked like she was going to say something, but thought better of it, and stayed quiet. One of the Peridots spoke up, the captain to be exact. "No. Those are not on a diamond's ship. Only warships have those. As well as transfer vessels."

He nodded and sat down. "Oh ok. So...how long will it be until we get to homeworld?"

She sighed slightly. "About one week. But, please try to stay quiet and relatively still. We do need to focus on our duty."

At that Steven just nodded and went quiet, thinking about what he was doing. (Wow...I never thought I would actually be going to homeworld. Or at least when I did I was a prisoner. And now I am being brought as a...guest? Uhm...an ally? Huh...what am I called now? Maybe I would be considered an informant? Well, at least I am not called a prisoner! That was kinda scary. I thought I would never see anybody again, but then Lars...Lars! I hope he is ok! But if we are going to Homeworld, then maybe he is still there, in the kindergarten? And what about the off colors...I doubt the diamonds will see use in them. At least now. Maybe I can change their minds?)

While he was stuck in thought he did not notice Blue pearl walk up behind him. Her voice was soft, and she gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Steven, are you alright?"

He jumped slightly and turned around to face her. "Oh! Hi, blue pearl. Or uh...should I just call you pearl? What did you need?"

She did not respond to his first question, and she tightly folded her hands. "You did not hear me at first. My diamond would like to see you. Follow me."

As she turned to walk away he noticed her odd behavior but followed anyway. Once they got to Blue diamond's room in the ship, he finally spoke up. "Why are you acting so nervous?"

He heard Blue diamond speak up from her chair. "She is slightly nervous around my gems. Most o them did not like the changes to our personality on earth, and they do not like my pearl being able to speak without me being present."

Steven looked down slightly. "Oh. I see. What did you want to talk to me about?"

When she gestured for them to come closer Blue pearl smiled and happily walked next to her diamond. Steven walked towards her as well, standing in front of her chair.

Her voice was excited, and she was smiling. "Steven. I hope you will be comfortable here. You are truly something amazing. I believe you impressed my sisters. That is not something easy to do. I believe that you will be leading our race into a brand new era. Maybe this is what Pink diamond wanted. She wanted us to see the beauty of this planet, and it seems we have started to see just that. But at what cost...? Steven, I mean it when I say you have helped me, and will help all of gem kind."

At that he smiled slightly. "Ah, Blue diamond? Can I..ask about Pink diamond...?"

She seemed to think this over before nodding. "Yes. Since it was her planet that started all of this, and since you have been very kind, you may ask. What do you wish to know?"

He waited a few moments, wanting to think of how to word this."Did she...think this planet was beautiful?"

Blue diamond smiled sadly. "Yes. She loved it, flowers in particular. But she still wanted to colonize it. She saved a few specimens in her zoo. To preserve the beauty. When the rebellion started she struggled with her ideals, but at the time we did not care for such things. She was a diamond. Just like me. Like Yellow. Like Paragon. However once she was...gone...I did not wish to see much of this planet. However I never wanted to destroy it. I am glad to know it will be safe now."

Steven smiled warmly. "That is good. There is quite a lot of life and benefits to earth. I hope she would be happy with how it is being used."

She nodded at him, a smile still on her face. "Yes, I believe she would have enjoyed it. She cared greatly for all life. However, there was ony one known way to create more gems. That is, until we met you. Of course we still must run tests, but I do not believe it will go to waste."

He nodded but thought of something. "Blue diamond? Can I ask...where are her shards? I have been told that I will most likely not be able to help gem shards become one gem...but maybe I can help somehow? I know from listening to the Cluster that a gem shard has some level of sentience. Maybe I can help somehow?"

When he looked up to Blue diamond he noticed stars in her eyes. "Paragon has her safely in stasis. Steven...you remind me of her in some ways. You are so caring. Even if some do not deserve it. Maybe some day, we will be able to help her in some way. I do appreciate you trying to help me. You already have in some ways."

Steven smiled at her, and sat down. However, after a few moments he shifted uncomfortably. Blue pearl noticed this, and her gem started glowing. "Here, Steven. I have some things stored. I wanted to prepare for the week long journey. I am aware you need rest and food. So, while your Crystal gems were on missions I gathered some items. They will not decay, or be damaged in my gem."

She handed his a pillow to sit on with a soft smile. With a nod he took it and stared out the window at the vast expanse of space. "Wow, I never really got to see much of space. It's kinda pretty isn't it?"

Both Blue diamond and her pearl nodded in response.

The three of them continued to watch the stars, until Blue diamond noticed Steven's eyes were closed. With a soft laugh she gently picked him up in her hand, and laid his body down. He was snoring softly.

Her gem was faintly glowing. (He must be tired. I am sure this last weak has been rather exhausting. I wonder how you would have reacted to him, Pink...)

She left him to sleep, her pearl was softly humming, and they both watched the passing stars.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A bit shorter than usual, but I wanted a little fluffiness. Also, keep in mind Steven, Rose Quartz, and Pink diamond are all different people in my story.


	18. Possibilities

A little shorter than usual, as I did not want to extend the dialogue too much

We see a bit more of the trip to Homeworld, we see both Paragon and Yellow's POV while the ships travel. As well as how they see Steven and Blue diamond's idea, and how treat their pearls, and how differently Blue diamond treats hers. On Blue diamond's ship Steven wonders about what he will be doing on Homeworld and where he will go once he gets there.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

~~~~Steven's POV~~~~

After a few hours Steven shifted and woke up, stretching out slightly. He looked around and saw that the gems barely moved around, and noticed that Blue diamond was still holding him in her palm. His voice was slightly drowsy as he spoke. "Hello, Blue diamond. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

She just smiled at him and lowered her hand, allowing him to step away. "It is fine, Steven. I am sure this has been quite tiring on you. You have been doing quite a lot recently to help us understand you. It is ok to sleep."

Steven nodded and sat down on his pillow. His stomach grumbled slightly and he chuckled softly. "It's uh...hard to tell time in space. Not much changes. But I think it may be lunch time? Or dinner? I'm not sure."

Blue pearl nodded softly as her gem glowed, and a plastic container appeared, along with a spoon. There was some kind of stew inside. "It is still warm."

With a nod Steven took it and smiled at her. "Thank you! Did you make this? It looks delicious."

He pulled the lid off, and started to eat slowly. The pearl smiled at him. "Thank you. I hope you like it, I followed a recipe that I found in a book. It was quite old."

As he ate his mind wandered and he watched the passing stars.

~~~~Paragon's POV~~~~

Paragon was sitting in her ship, silently watching the passing stars, asteroids, and planets. The flight was going perfectly and there were no issues back on Homeworld. She started speaking out loud, to no one in particular. Her pearl stood at attention.

"This hybrid shows great promise. If the testing proves successful this truly could benefit gem kind. And if the kindergartens work, we would have more planets to spread our gems to. This could work. Having the organics and gem kind co-exist will most likely be very positive. I do wonder however, how this would effect our current rules, and way of life. It would be a rather massive change in dynamic. I must be alert, there must not be any other rebellion. I will not allow another tragic event. I do not wish to see my sister in so much pain again. We must control these newly formed gems. They could return stronger and rise against our rule."

Her eyes fell on her pearl. "And what about gems such as yourself, pearl? It would not be wise for you to be integrated into the lives of organics. And it would be foolish for you to be half of an organic. Do you know why, pearl?"

The pearl spoke up, her gaze attentive, and her posture rigid. "My diamond, I live to serve you. Becoming half of an organic would be directly disobeying your orders. My diamond."

When the pearl saluted, Paragon sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Yes, of course. But the most important thing, is that you are **_mine_**. My property to do with as I please. I will not have your programming ruined by the influence of organics. As beneficial as this may be, I have no doubt that the organics may make gems question their true purpose. This poses a problem. We do not want another war. Do we, pearl?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, my diamond. It would be truly chaotic."

A nod came from Paragon. "Yes, precisely. These hybrids, if it is possible to create many of them, should be monitored closely. And when they expire their core gem will be scanned and read for any negative effects."

Her pearl spoke again. "Wonderful idea, my diamond. It would be very wise."

Another nod came from Paragon. "I am aware. This will certainly be interesting."

She went silent again, and she just watched the passing celestial objects.

~~~~Yellow's POV~~~~

Yellow diamond was currently drumming her fingers against the arm of her chair. Her mind was racing with thoughts and she let out a groan.

"What could she have been thinking!? Crossing our gems with organic beings is such a foolish way to strengthen our empire! There could be catastrophic results! If these hybrids decide to start another war what does she think will happen?! Even more gems will be lost over something so trivial! She hasn't even gotten over the events of the war! How would she handle it again?!"

Her pearl spoke up, her smug tone still present. "But, My diamond. This could solve the resource shortage on Homeworld."

She gasped in shock as Yellow slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair. "I did **_not_** ask your opinion, pearl! You have no say over my business, or the status of Homewrold. _**You are a pearl!**_ You live to serve, not to meddle in my affairs, and not to speak without permission. Is that clear?!"

The pearl quickly nodded and saluted. "Y-yes my diamond. Of course. I apologize."

Yellow went silent for a few moments as she lost herself in her thoughts again.

Her pearl bit her lip and silently looked at the ground.

Now Yellow mumbled quietly to herself. "Hmm...if things went wrong we could use the organics as a resource. Once they expire and decay their nutrients could be useful. We should try using the human containment area. If we enlarge it and gather more organic types that could be useful. We must increase our numbers if we are to follow Blue's plan. It is smart to have a large army in case of another rebellion."

Yellow pearl squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself from crying. She just wanted to help.

~~~~Back with Steven, Blue diamond, and Blue pearl~~~`

Once Steven had finished eating he sighed and smiled to Blue pearl. "Thank you! That was great. I didn't even know that you made this. When did you have time?"

She smiled at his seemingly constant happiness. "Well, the crystal gems were away on a mission, and you were out spending the day with Connie. So I started to read an old book full of recipes. I thought you would like it."

He nodded with stars in his eyes. "I did! It was delicious. Thank you, pearl. Ah...I never did ask you what you want me to call you. Would Pearl be good enough? Or Blue pearl? Just Blue?"

The pearl laughed slightly. "Just pearl will be fine."

Steven looked up to Blue diamond. "So, can I ask you something?"

Blue diamond just laughed softly. "You always seem so curious. Ask what you must."

He gave her a quick nod. "I've never had any real interaction with Homeworld gems. Or Homeworld in general. Where will I be going once we get there? How long do you think I'll be here? Will we start the tests right away? How will the rest of the Homeworld gems see me? Won't they try to attack me, since I am not like them?"

When he took a breath Blue diamond just smiled at him patiently.

"Well, first to answer your question of where you will be going, once we land my pearl shall escort you to Paragon's testing chambers. You will be there for a few weeks. And if all goes well, we may have all the data we need by the end of a year. The testing will start one day after your arrival, however the tests will not be difficult. They will be simple studies, based on the human information I now know, the data gathered from the human containment area, or 'human zoo' as you put it. As well as the gem data we have stored, including all information on a Rose Quartz gem. The rest of Homeworld will not be aware of your existence for quite some time. You have nothing to fear."

Steven nodded in understanding, before asking another few questions. "Ok, only a few left. How will I get more food? As far as I know Homeworld has nothing organic on it. Pearl said she had enough for the trip, but what about after? Will I be alone in the testing areas? Or will you be there? Will I be in your court right away?"

As he paused to let her respond he folded his hands in his lap. She spoke again, her gem faintly glowing.

"There are ways for us to gather food for organic life. As I have said, we do have resources at the human zoo. We also have the data to grow more, as well as some newly discovered planets with substances that you may be able to eat. And you will not be alone while you are tested. Paragon, Yellow, and myself shall be present for them. As well as some of our gems that run the tests, like peridots. My pearl, as well as Paragon's and Yellow's, will also be present. And as of right now, you are not in any court. However I believe after the first tests are done you will be assigned to a court, which will most likely be mine, as we have had quite a bit of time to get to know each other."

Stars appeared in Steven's eyes once again. "Does that mean I get a blue outfit? What about the clothes I have now?"

Both Blue diamond and Blue pearl chuckled at his enthusiasm. Blue diamond spoke up. "Yes, you would have an outfit. It could look similar to your current cloths if you so wished. I can have it made for you, as I am aware your clothing is not shape shifted."

His smile grew and he laughed eagerly. "Really? That would be so cool! Thank you."

Blue diamond gave him a nod. "I'm glad to see you are excited. It will help you with make good impressions all across Homeworld."

Steven nodded and his mind started to wander again. "I'll do my best."

His gem started to glow, emitting a faint pink light. A smile remained on his face as a comfortable silence fell between them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeesh, sorry for taking so long! Been enjoying my new car :)

I hope you liked this chapter, I love writing Blue diamond, her pearl, and Steven all interacting. Also Lars will appear later in this story, (I have no idea how long it will be) as well as the off colors. Just not as we know them now. I will try to update more frequently :)


	19. Certain

Hey. Ah...things are kinda...rough in real life right now. So this chapter may be kinda choppy? I wanted to write another chapter, I just didn't know what it would be about. But I felt bad not updating. Sorry guys.

Back in Beach city everyone worries about Steven.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been three days now. The gems were all nervous, and they all tried to keep themselves occupied by going on missions. There had been no activity from the communicator. Right now Pearl and Connie were training at the Sky arena. Amethyst, Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot were all watching from the stands. Connie was facing many holo-pearls, each running at her and using different attacks.

One of the holo-pearls started circling her, with her sword up. Connie bent her knees, and waited patiently. The holo-pearl swerved to the left, before charging right. Connie saw through this plan, and parried the holo-pearl's sword. As it readied another attack Connie quickly swept out her leg, knocking it down. Before it could react she quickly stabbed it through the stomach. It's form glitched and the eyes returned to solid white orbs.

 _'Challenger wins! Defense rank: S, Zero openings detected! Match set! Do you wish to engage in combat?'_

pearl stepped forward, and rested a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Does anybody else want to train?"

Nobody responded and pearl just nodded. "Alright then. That is enough. You did very well Connie."

As the holo-pearl disappeared Connie smiled to her. "Thanks ma'am! I have been trying my best."

"Oh, I've noticed! And you have done nothing but improve. I am very proud of you Connie." Pearl let her go and walked over to the stands. She pulled a water bottle from Connie's bag. "Here, it is important for humans to stay hydrated."

Connie joined her and sat down, drinking the water slowly. "I'm kinda worried about Steven. I would think he would try to contact us by now..."

At that Peridot chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course not. It has only been three days. They still have four days until they reach Homeworld. Blue diamond is most likely teaching him about gem culture. And no doubt he has been sleeping. From what I have observed humans get tired when put under stress. And of course there are his biological needs. The gems on her ship must have made adjustments to suite his needs. Blue diamond does know the basics of human biology, thanks to her human zoo."

Lapis seemed to stiffen at that. "What if that is where he will be held? What if he's put in some...human containment area?"

Peridot shook her head again. "It's not like a cell, Lapis. The humans are cared for. There is grass, flowers, water, fruit...even synthetic orbs for the sun, the moon, and the stars."

She relaxed just a little. "Well...ok. But it would still not help anyone if he was kept hidden away."

Connie let out a hum and seemed to think something over. "From what Steven has told me, the human zoo is not actually on Homeworld. And Blue diamond told us they were going straight to Homeworld. So he will probably not be kept in a zoo."

Amethyst groaned slightly and laid on the seat. "That's great, I guess. But still! We should not have let him just go alone. We don't know if they were telling the truth..."

Pearl sighed slightly. "Amethyst, please. Everyone is worried about him. But I doubt he is in danger. He really seems to have made an impact."

Peridot just smiled and nodded to them. "Oh yes he has! Paragon seemed highly interested in him! And Yellow diamond was even willing to accept the advantages of a hybrid!"

Connie folded her hands in her lap. "But what about Blue diamond? She seemed to like him. But it may be one against two."

Garnet finally spoke up, her tone holding an upbeat spark to it. "I doubt that. From the futures I have seen all is well. Steven does wonderful things, and will most likely return to the earth in just one year. In some timelines it is longer, and in some it is slightly shorter. However, I foresee him updating us regularly from the communicator. There are many futures that I see, each yielding different outcomes. But all of them are good. The chance of this failing is very low. Trust me."

With Garnet's tone reassuring her Connie smiled and nodded. "Yeah...maybe everything will be ok! I trust your judgement Garnet. Pearl, can we go back to the house now? I kind of want to go and see Greg. He deserves to know the possible futures. I could convince Lion to take me, and I could tell him what Garnet said along the way."

Pearl smiled and stood up. "Excellent idea,Connie. We should all go and inform the town of this. I am sure the new mayor would like to know that there will most likely be peace."

Everybody stood and headed for the warp pad, an aura of hope surrounding them all. As they got back to the house Amethyst darted for the door. "I call telling Vidalia! Be back later!"

As she left Connie looked around for Lion. She saw him curled up on Steven's bed. "Hey lion, can we go to the car wash? I have good news for Greg, and you too. I can tell you on the way there."

With a huff Lion stood and yawned, jumping down next to Connie. He crouched down, signaling for her to get on. She smiled at him and carefully climbed onto his back. "Thanks, Lion. Let's go."

He dashed out the door, wanting to walk there to hear Connie explain everything. Once they got to the car wash Connie hopped off of him and saw Greg cleaning his van.

She softly called out to him. "Mr. Universe? I have some good news."

He looked behind him and smiled at her. "Connie! How's it going?"

Connie smiled. "Great actually! I just got done training, and Garnet told me about some of the futures she saw with Steven, and Homeworld."

This caught the man's attention completely and he sat in the back of his van, inviting her to sit next to him. She did so, and explained everything. Once she was finished he seemed to beam with positive energy.

His tone was bright and overjoyed. "This is amazing! My little stu-ball is going to do great things! Thank you, Connie for telling me."

Greg gently hugged the girl and she smiled, hugging him back. "I was glad to. It's nice to know he will be alright. I was very worried about him. Even my parents have started asking me about gem stuff. I am glad to see they are taking me seriously."

"Well of course they are. That's what parents are for. We may seem a bit harsh, even critical. But I know they love you." Greg gave her a thumbs up.

After a few moments she got up. "It was nice to talk to you, Mr. Universe. I'm going to head to the town, and meet up with the gems."

He just nodded and smiled. "Alright. Be safe, kiddo. See you later!"

As she got back to the boardwalk she saw Amethyst and Pearl waiting. "Hey guys! I'm back. Mr. Universe is overjoyed."

Pearl nodded, her gem glowing softly. "Good! The townsfolk that I have talked to all seem happy about the news too!"

Amethyst stretched and sighed. "Yeah, Vidalia was glad to hear about Steven. And his little friend there seemed happy too. But it is kinda hard to tell. Little dude doesn't really talk that much."

After a few moments of comfortable silence Garnet, Peridot, and Lapis all walked up to them. Garnet spoke first. "The mayor has been informed. She is going to hold a meeting later tonight to discuss all of the possibilities."

Connie smiled slightly. "Ah...good meeting or bad?"

The fusion smiled at her. "Good. Very good. We should get ready for it. She wants all of us there. Connie, you should tell your parents."

She nodded at Garnet and looked out at the ocean. "I really feel like we are making great progress."

All of the gems seemed to agree with her, and they stayed like this for a few moments just watching the waves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Not sure if I will have any more of the trip to Homeworld. And not sure i I should add more beach city dialogue. Kinda have a bit of writer's block. Hope you enjoyed anyway


	20. Rising

Just a filler type chapter. We see Nanafua's speech and the townsfolk rallying behind Steven's decision. Also Sabina is mystery girl. I think lol I didn't want to just put her down as S.

Also some of the keys on my keyboard are wearing out, or sticking. So there may be typos. I will try to fix them as I write. (This laptop is coming up on it's sixth year, and has been damaged, but still works nearly perfectly)

Also the pool near me is now open and I have a strange affection for water, so I have been going every other day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now night time. Mayor Nanafua had called for a town meeting to discuss recent events involving Steven, and his decision to bring peace between Homeworld, the earth, and all other organic planets. The entire town had shown up, including Connie's parents, Greg, and Sabina.

Everyone in the audience waited for her to step up to the podium, soft murmurs of excitement coming from them. The gems all waited around it.

After a minute or two she stepped out onto the stage and cleared her throat, leaning into the microphone.

"Citizens of Beach City, a very interesting development has happened involving the crystal gems, and their race. As you all know this gem Homeworld is full of bad gems, who wish to destroy our planet to use the resources. We have been preparing for this, and our Crystal gems have been ready for war. However, we were all wrong! We must extend the blame to our own fears, misunderstandings, and unwillingness to talk to these Homeworld rulers. Steven Quartz Universe has done the talking for us. He has done what we could not! Instead of raising a fist, he raised a hand, ready to help guide gem kind, and all others into a new era. An era of peace! One where gems, and humans may live side by side in harmony! It will take him a long time, but we must believe that he is capable. He alone did what nobody else would. When one of these rulers landed on this planet, he wished to help and understand, instead of fight and cause destruction."

As she said that, Peridot flinched slightly. Before she met Steven she had thought this was how life happened. By destroying the planets to form new gems. It was wrong.

"Now, we have to understand these gems. Learn from them, and teach them our own ways. As we wait for news from Steven, we should honor his desires by understanding the gems. It has already been proven that humans and gems can live together. Just think of how he was born. A gem soldier, known as Rose Quartz, came here to destroy, and instead found happiness, beauty, and love. A young girl, Connie Maheswaran, has taken up sword training with a gem known as Pearl. They seem to have great care and friendship for one another. Not only this, but think of the gems who decided to live here, and protect it! Before Steven showed them earth and it's wonder, both Lapis, and Peridot, fought for Homeworld! And let us not forget who and what Steven is! He is half gem, and half human! Yet he lives with us and loves the differences in each and every person. So, we must look ahead, and see these gems as friends and allies. Are you with me, Beach City?"

A resounding cheer echoed through the area and the Crystal Gems all let out a collective sigh of relief. Lapis spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Oh good, I was really worried. These meetings are very nerve wracking."

Pearl smiled and nodded. "Yes, quite the intense feeling. But it is very heart warming to see the town so ready to accept these new events."

Nanafua turned to them and smiled. "Garnet. Would you mind coming forward, and saying a few words? I believe it would shake any doubts from our citizen's minds."

With a confident nod the fusion stepped up to the podium. Everybody went silent as she started to speak.

"Hello. My name is Garnet. I can be your first step into learning about gems. I am a fusion. A fusion of love. When a gem has strong emotional ties with another they can form an entirely new being. This feeling, these relationships, and differences, is why Rose Quartz fought for this planet. She wanted gems to be free and happy. She loved the earth, and all of the life on it. And now, Steven is going to make peace between humans an gems. Gems can truly be themselves, and humans can let go of their fears of them. I have foreseen the possible futures, and I see nothing but joy. Rose would be proud that Steven is fighting for such a noble cause. And we are all happy that you side with him. Thank you."

More cheers reverberated from the crowd and the gems all smiled. Their gemstones all started to glow, creating a pleasant light show. Nanafua stepped back to the podium one last time.

"It warms my heart to see you all so supportive. This is a very small town, but it is a start. If we can accept gems, so can the world. It will take time, effort and patience. But I believe that this will happen. The world will be forever changed, and will be lead to peace. I thank you all for your attention, and for your co-operation."

As she stepped away everyone started talking with each other eagerly. The gems all smiled and stepped off stage.

Connie and her parents ran from the crowd, and Connie hugged Pearl tightly. "That was excellent! Everyone seems to completely support this!"

Pearl laughed and hugged the girl back. "Yes, quite the exciting event wasn't it? Steven would have loved to see this."

At that Doug and Priyanka smiled. Doug spoke first. "We already had that covered. We recorded the whole thing, as did...a lot of people actually."

Priyanka gave a small nod. "Yes, we believed it would be a wise decision. Steven is a great boy. I would have never guessed that any of this would happen. I'm happy to say that my daughter is his friend."

Greg came running from the crowd. "Guys! Thank you all so much!"

He hugged Garnet tightly, who just chuckled and patted his shoulder. "It was nothing. A social event is easy to get through."

Sabina followed closely behind Greg. She put an arm around Pearl's shoulders. "Well, I think you all did great. None of you looked nervous or worried. I have got to see more of this Steven kid when he gets back."

Pearl's gem glowed brightly and she laughed. "I'm sure he'd enjoy that!"

Greg noticed their gemstones had all started glowing even brighter and he smiled again. "Rose would have loved this. I don't think I could be more proud then I am right now."

Garnet nodded. "I think we all are. Steven has grown a lot. And now, he will build an entirely new future."

With those words, everyone felt waves of joy and pride.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it :) I kinda don't know how to write big events like speeches so it may be just a little odd. Oops. heh ^-^; We are going to see a bit of Lars and the off colors next chapter :) Connie uses Lion to show him a recording of the speech, and catch him up. Then it's off to Homeworld.


	21. Set a course

OK! My precious baby Blue! My heart! And Yellow! Uhhhhhhg! K sorry had to get that out. Reunited was great!

We see Lars learning about Steven. The off colors are amazed. Lars sets a course right to Homeworld.

Also not sure if I said this anywhere, but in my story Garnet has already spoken to Lars and the off-colors. Also, Steven and the other visited Lars far earlier than in the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lars sat in his chair watching the cosmos. "Ah...captain's log: maybe it's Tuesday? Well I guess time doesn't matter in space. Anyway, we have been mining old asteroids and abandoned colonies. We should have enough fuel to get to Earth. And then some. We're going home. Home..."

The Rutile twins turned to him, the left one speaking first. "Captain, would you like us to set a course for Earth?" "Captain, shall we depart?"

Before he could answer his hair started glowing. "Ah jeez Ste-"

Connie gasped as she flew out of his hair. "-ven? Connie? What's up? Why are you here alone? Is Steven ok?"

The girl got up and smiled widely at him. "Steven is great, actually! He is doing great things!"

As she explained everything both Lars and the off-colors gawked at the ideas. Rhodonite was nervously pacing in circles. "So now this human is off in space with all **_three_** diamonds!? That is insane! What if they change their minds? They'll break him!"

Padparascha gasped and sat up straight. "Steven will be going to Homeworld! He's going to bring peace to gemkind and organics! What an amazing discovery!"

The Rutile twins both had looks of shock and excitement. "A human...well half human...going to speak with gems?" "A human that is being studied for everyone's benefit." They both spoke at the same time. "Fascinating."

Flourite nodded and stared down at Connie. "I believe...this can only spell...good things. Garnet's ability...is seeing only good things...we should be...celebrating! Steven is...finding ways to help everyone!"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you agree! Lars, what do you want to do now? I am sure you could be like some kind of informant. I mean, most other people on earth never have even been to space!"

Lars sighed lightly and closed his eyes, seemingly thinking things over. "Man, Steven has done all of these amazing things, and here I am! Sheesh..."

Connie shook her head. "Come on! You're a space captain! You and your crew go around stealing important things for your ship! And the ship itself! You stole it right from Homeworld! You are awesome!"

He smiled at her. "Ok! You said that Blue diamond's pearl left a communicator right? So we could contact her and Steven if we wanted. That may be a good place to start."

She nodded and saluted him. "Alright! If you could just let me get back home, I can bring the communicator back! And the gems."

Lars just nodded and crouched down. Once she left he let out a small sigh. "Jeez. He's only fourteen. And he's basically leading an entire race."

Flourite looked down at Lars and smiled. "I think...this is...lovely! If Steven can...convince the diamonds...there will...be more hybrids! Like him! Won't that be...interesting?"

The captain let out a groan, but had a small grin on his face. "One of Steven is bad enough. I don't think I could handle more."

After a few minutes his hair glowed, and Connie popped out, along with Peridot and Garnet. "We're back Lars!"

"I noticed. Who's the green gem?"

Peridot huffed and folded her arms. "Peridot. My name is Peridot! I am Steven's best friend! Uh...I mean...besides Connie. I'm a technician. A kindergardener! Or at least I was. I can help you with the ship."

At this Lars smiled and nodded. "That would be great! I mean, we have been doing good as is, but any information would be helpful."

Garnet stepped forward, and handed Lars the communicator. "You'll need this."

He nodded and took it carefully. "Right. How do I use it?"

The fusion smiled softly. "To connect to Blue diamond's twist it to the right."

As he did the communicator turned blue. The screen grew and Blue pearl appeared. Her voice still had a soft tone. "This is Blue diamond's ship. Who are you? And how did you get this communicator?"

Before Lars could respond Garnet answered from off-screen. "This is Garnet. Lars is a friend of Steven's."

An excited sound came from the screen and Steven stood next to Blue pearl. "Lars! Guess where I am?!"

"Dude! I know where you are! How...are you feeling? Are you nervous?" He tried to keep his excitement contained as Steven shook his head.

The hybrid was grinning widely. "No way! I'm so excited! I'm heading to Homeworld! How are you?"

"Fine. We have been getting any resources we can. So...the diamonds?" Lars seemed nervous as he waited.

"Oh, they are fine! I have been learning a lot from Blue diamond!" He looked off screen for a second. "Do you want to talk to her?"

At this he shook his head. "No way! If she finds out about us we'll be in huge trouble!"

Steven shook his head slightly. "No you won't. I've been telling her about all of my friends, including you. Blue diamond! I have a friend for you to meet."

Before Lars could respond the screen shifted and Blue diamond stared at him curiously. "Oh, you must be the 'Lars' human I have heard about. You helped Steven get off of Homeworld. And now you are piloting a stolen ship with off-colored gems."

At this everyone in the room got nervous. "Ah...y-yes?"

She hummed as she thought to herself. After a few seconds of silence her eyes re-focused on the screen. "Lars. Where are you going now?"

He tried to force his nerves to calm down and he spoke quickly. "Earth. We're going home."

At this Blue diamond hummed again. "Would you come to Homeworld after you get to earth? Once you and your friends meet up, you can call with this same communicator, and I shall give you the co-ordinates to Homeworld."

He seemed slightly nervous again. "Why do you want me on Homeworld?"

"Simple. Steven seems to view you highly. I believe having you here may settle any nerves he may have. I am sure I can arrange for you to make trips to Homeworld at your leisure as long as Steven is here."

Lars relaxed in his chair, thinking to himself silently. "Can Steven hear me?"

"Yes. He has not left my pearls side."

He nodded, and smiled slightly. "Steven. I'll come visit you once I'm done on earth, alright? You can tell the Crystal gems when you get there, and I will head right for you. Sound good? We could catch up."

Steven was heard cheering off-screen. "Yes! It would be so cool to see you!"

Lars couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Alright. It's decided then. See you on Homeworld."

Blue diamond smiled and looked at Lars through the screen. "Very good. I will see to it that Emerald is informed. The ship is yours."

"Wha- do you have the authority to do that? I thought Emerald was under Yellow diamond's command?"

"She is. But with how this seems to be going, I can convince Yellow. Do not worry."

The space captain smiled and nodded. "That would be great! Thank you!"

She nodded back at him. "Thank you as well for being Steven's support. I will contact you in three days when Steven arrives."

Once the screen disappeared he sighed and leaned back. "Well, that was...something. Guess I'm going to Homeworld."

The off-colors all seemed nervous but Lars gave them a commanding look. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And you have earth customs to see. So, Peridot? Would you check everything and see if we are good to go?"

Peridot dashed down to the engine room, and a few minutes later came back up. "Everything is fine. And fully operational."

With a nod he looked around at the off-colors. "Alright! We're heading to earth! Set a course."

All of the off-colors responded at once. "Yes sir!"

Garnet and Connie both gave each other a thumbs-up as the Sun incinerator shot off through space.


	22. To Homeworld

Lars returns to earth with the off-colors. He has a brief reunion with the townsfolk, before going off to homeworld. Also Emerald is angry.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Lars had been flying for two days and he smiled widely as the blue planet came into view. The off-colors all gazed at it with shining eyes. Flourite spoke first, her tone holding a tone of amazement.

"Is that...it? Oh my. What a...lovely planet. Such...a beautiful color. Captain Lars? I am...overjoyed to be...welcomed to your home planet."

He nodded and smiled. "Earth is pretty great. You guys will love it."

The Rutile twins were both smiling happily. "A place where we can be ourselves." "It's going to be great."

Rhodenite was smiling but still seemed slightly nervous. "But what if the other humans don't accept us? We-I'm tired of hiding."

Lars shook his head. "You won't need to hide. Everything will be fine."

Padparadscha smiled widely. "Oh! Everyone, we are approaching Earth!"

As they all braced for the atmosphere Lars was still smiling. "We're going home..."

After a while they saw the beach and made a gentle landing. It was near noon. As the ship settled and the door opened Lars was greeted with all of the townsfolk cheering.

"Woah. What a warm welcoming. Man, it feels great to actually feel the sun! Alright guys, come on out. You have learning to do."

As the off-colors followed Lars off the ship they gazed around in amazement. When Lars got off the ramp Sadie came from the crowd, practically tackling him. "Lars! It's so good to see you. I've missed you..."

A small feeling of embarrassment rose in him but he decided not to let it bother him. He hugged her back tightly. "I've missed you too."

When they let go, he glanced at the crowd. Most of these people he did not know very well. But he was just happy to be home. He looked at the off-colors.

"Hey, come on guys. I can show you what Earth has to offer."

The nervous gems followed his lead, as he started to speak to his fellow beach city residents. After hours he had left them to visit Lapis and Peridot, who were so willing to teach them more about Earth's culture. He had a feeling they would like it here. Now he sat on the cliff looking over Beach city. It was slowly fading into evening, light oranges and reds illuminated the town below. He heard footsteps and looked behind him to see Sadie.

"Uh...hey Lars. Mind if I sit with you?" She seemed nervous.

He just shook his head, and patted the grass next to him. "Sure. I've been wanting to talk. A lot has changed huh?"

As she sat down she laughed slightly. "Oh yeah. Once Steven got back and told everybody about what was happening the town didn't really want to ignore gem stuff anymore. It all happened so fast. But I want to hear about you! How have you been, are you alright, has anything serious been happening...? You know. Stuff like that heh..."

He laughed and laid on his back. "Space is actually kind of boring. Like...there were bits of action. Like stealing resources from colonies. But it was mostly just flying through space. It looks pretty for a while, but just becomes a void after like...I don't know? A week or something? It's hard to tell time in space. But I want to hear about you and your band. You're hanging out with the cool kids now. right?"

"Yeah. We've had a few shows already! I think we're really taking off. You should totally come to our next show!" A wide, hopeful smile was plastered on her face.

At this Lars flinched slightly. "Oh...uh about that...I'm leaving for Homeworld. Sometime tomorrow probably. Blue diamond thought that I could help Steven. I won't be gone with him the entire time though! Now that she gave me the ship, she said I could visit as I please. I promise when I get back again I will totally see your next show!"

Sadie seemed slightly upset but nodded. "Well, I guess that's ok. If you can help Steven in any way that would be great! I feel like everything is changing so fast."

With a nod Lars sighed. "Tell me about it"

While the two continued to talk the sun lowered even more, shrouding the are in blackness. Lars looked up at the sky. "Wow...it's actually kinda nice to see everything from a distance..."

Sadie felt a rush of emotion as she stared at him. She felt joy, excitement, and a strong love. "You've changed for the better."

He nodded and looked at her. "I think so. But being a space captain kinda doesn't leave much room for insecurity."

With a quick move he kissed her and stood up. "I'm heading back home. I want to chat with my parents before I leave tomorrow."

As he walked away Sadie just smiled and waved after him. "Alright. I'll uh...see you when you get back. Tell Steven I said hi!"

"Sure!"

That night he went home and talked with his parents. As he went into his room and laid down he let out a content sigh. He had almost forgot how comfortable a bed was. The pink teen really didn't need sleep anymore, but the feeling of slowly drifting to sleep still felt good.

As the morning sun rose Lars got up and stretched, groaning as his body cracked from the different material. When he walked into his kitchen his parents were both smiling at him happily. His mother spoke first. "Good morning Laramie! How are you feeling?"

"Good. But I wanted to ask if any of the crystal gems have said anything?"

"No, there hasn't been any news. Are you really going back to space though? You just got back dear!"

His eyes scanned both of his parents' faces and he sighed at their saddened looks. "I have to. Steven needs me. He's done so much for me. And really everyone. So I need to be there for him."

Both of his parents sighed and his father nodded. "I'm proud of you, son. You'll do great things."

With a nod Lars stepped towards the door. "Thank you. I should get going though. I want to go to the temple and see how everything is going."

As he left and headed for the temple he saw a blue gem flying towards him. "Hey. Uh...Lapis right?"

She landed and nodded. "Yeah. Garnet wanted me to find you. The communicator is reacting, so Blue diamond is trying to contact us. Let's go."

As she lifted him and started flying he let out a gasp of shock. "H-hey! I can walk you know?!"

"This is faster. Blue diamond doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Once they got there she set Lars down and he went into the temple. There was a large blue screen in the room. "Hey. Is everything all set?"

The gems looked at him and on screen, Blue diamond nodded. "Yes. We will be arriving at Homeworld momentarily. I will send you co-ordinates to your ship. Are you still coming?"

"Of course! I will leave right away. Thank you again for doing this." He smiled at her.

With a quick nod the screen cut off and Lars turned to leave. Before he could however, he heard Padparadscha's voice. "Oh! Captain Lars is getting ready to leave! Blue diamond will be at Homeworld any minute."

He noticed the off-colors all looking at him, and saw their eyes shine with worry. "Guys, don't worry about it. I already know how to pilot this thing, and if you worry too much you can always pop in from Lion's mane. This is not a dangerous mission. I'm just heading to Homeworld for a bit, then I'll be back."

Rhodenite was wringing her hands nervously. "Are you sure? What about Emerald? Or the agates? What if something goes wrong? What if-"

"Rhodenite. I will be fine. But I seriously have to leave. I should go as soon as possible." He was smiling.

Each of the off-colors hugged him, Padparadscha being the last to do so. Sh spoke softly. "Good luck captain!"

"Thanks Padparadscha. I'll be back soon." As he left the temple and got into his ship he started the engines and tilted it up. As he shot off, leaving the atmosphere another screen appeared in front of him. A wide smile crossed his lips as he saw a familiar green gem.

"Hello Emerald."

"How DARE you speak to me with such...such...JOY. You stole my precious Sun Incinerator, convinced Blue diamond, who convinced Yellow, and NOW you 'own' MY ship! Do you even know what I went through to get it?! Why should a miserable off-color like you get what is rightfully mine?!"

He shrugged. "Probably because this off-color is going to help with something big. Bigger than you know. You'll see."

Before she could respond he disconnected her feed, and brought up the co-ordinates to Homeworld.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok, An update! Yay! I feel much better now. A childhood friend came to visit, and she made my day. So in the next chapter, we see Steven's side of things as he is sent into a waiting room of sorts before his testing begins. He meets up with Lars, and the diamonds talk about their own plan. Finding a way to bring back pink. (She will return, just not as we know her.)


	23. The start of a new era

Sorry about the waits that keep getting longer. This story will be finishing up soon and I am trying to make sure everything is decently handled. :) (And this specific summer has been extremely busy) Steven arrives on Homeworld. Lars also arrives, and he and Steven talk about the possibilities. The diamonds discuss about Pink diamond, and hope Steven can help return her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The diamond ships all approached a large, white planet. The planet had two rings, shaped in an X pattern. Steven gasped and pressed his face to the window. His tone held a tone of excitement. "Blue Diamond! Is that it?! Are we finally here?"

Blue diamond laughed slightly. "Yes we are, Steven. Welcome to Homeworld. When we all land, you will be escorted into a room to wait for the testing to begin."

At this Steven flinched slightly. "Wait, it will be right away? I thought that I'd have a bit of time. To get ready emotionally, I mean. This is kind of a big deal."

She just gave him a nod. "Oh, you will. That human, the one you call Lars, will be landing on Homeworld shortly after us. With the Sun Incinerator's speed, he should have easily been able to catch up to us."

Blue pearl rested a hand on Steven's shoulder. "You are quite right, Steven. This will go down in history. And since you will most likely be joining my Diamond's court, I will do my best to help you understand, and learn."

When Steven smiled at her Blue diamond chuckled quietly. "Oh, my pearl. I am very proud of you. For wishing to help in such a large event in our history. Most pearls would have preferred to stay silent, and out of the way."

The pearl bowed to Blue with a small smile on her face. "Yes, my Diamond. But I have learned many things while on Earth. I believe if this truly will be such a large event, then Steven may need as much help as possible. I have learned that, maybe at some point, I may be able to serve you in many different ways."

At this Steven let out a quiet 'aww' and Blue diamond lowered her hand for her pearl. Her gem was glowing softly. "Oh, pearl. You are already the best pearl anybody could ask for. I am proud to have you at my side."

She kissed pearl's head softly, and the smaller gem blushed brightly. "Thank you, my Diamond."

The ship beeped slightly and Blue diamond lifted Steven up as well, setting him on her shoulder next to her pearl. "We are entering Homeworld's atmosphere. In just mere moments we will touch down. Steven, how do you feel?"

He smiled widely as he started noticing all of the buildings coming into view. "I am excited. Also kinda nervous. But I'm ready to help."

Both Blue diamond, and Blue pearl gave him a nod of appreciation. Their gems both glowed lightly from the excitement and joy of the event that was going to happen. The ship landed, Steven noticed both Paragon's, and Yellow's ships land next to Blue's. She stood up and smiled. "Are you ready, Steven?"

Steven nodded eagerly, and Blue stepped out of the ship. Instead of being surrounded by gems, or machinery, they appeared to be in a large room of sorts. Steven looked back, and saw both Paragon, and Yellow diamond step out of their ships. Their respective pearls following at their feet. "Where are we?"

Yellow diamond rolled her eyes slightly. "This is where we leave our ships. It is better to be discreet at the moment, rather than allowing all of the gems on this planet to see you. We do not wish for any form of rebellion."

Paragon nodded. "Yes. Even though this may work, and we may have a way to expand our empire, seeing a Rose Quartz again would most likely cause some uprising."

Blue diamond frowned slightly. "Yes. And we would not want that. Not again..."

Steven nodded softly. "Oh. Of course not...sorry for asking."

She shook her head. "Do not be sorry. You and I may not see each other for some time during the tests."

He seemed to be slightly upset by this. "You're going to leave me alone?"

The large blue gem shook her head. "Not entirely. If you are in need of me, you will be shown how to contact me."

A ship flew into the area next to the diamonds' ships. Once it landed Lars jumped out of the ship. He looked at the three diamonds with slight nervousness. "Woah...hello. Steven?"

With an eager gasp Steven jumped off of Blue's shoulder, and floated down to him. He quickly hugged the pink teen. "Lars! You're here! Oh man, I have so much to tell you! But, first how was Earth? Did you catch up with everybody? What did the other off-colors think?"

Lars laughed slightly. "Never a dull moment with you, huh Steven? Everything is good, I caught up with a bunch of people, and the off-colors are fitting in nicely. They're happy."

Blue diamond cleared her throat softly. "Please, we must go. There is a room that Steven will be waiting in before his testing starts. You will most likely have a day to catch up. But we can't just stand here. Gems may get suspicious."

While they followed Blue and the other two diamonds, Lars looked around at the walls. A mix of Blue, yellow, and white colors decorated the room. They all got to a door, and Paragon looked at her pearl. "Pearl. The door, please."

The pearl saluted her. "Yes, my diamond."

Once she entered the code for the door it opened with a **_woosh_** sound. The diamonds all stepped aside, and looked at Lars and Steven. Blue diamond spoke up.

"This is where we part ways for now, Steven. Paragon will inform you when the first tests begin. Until then, Lars may stay with you. He will most likely be escorted to my court when your first test is set to begin. I understand there is much for you to talk about. And pearl? Please give them some food that you have stored. Steven will most likely get hungry."

She nodded and her gem glowed. A beam of blue light shone at the floor, and a lot of different food and drinks appeared, along with some pillows and blankets. "There you are, Steven."

He smiled and stepped inside the room slowly, Lars following shortly afterwards. "Thanks. I uh...guess I'll see you later?"

With a nod from the diamonds, the door closed and Steven and Lars sat down, catching up.

On the other side of the door the three diamonds all spoke with each other quietly. Yellow spoke first. "Blue, are you certain that he has healing abilities? Enough to heal cracked gems?"

She nodded in response. "Yes he has told me about many things he has healed. It is not limited to just gems. There are inanimate objects, organics, and gems. Who knows what else it could heal?"

Paragon spoke, her tone serious, and thoughtful. "And that human? Humans are not pink. Yet you said that Steven has resurrection abilities. Seemingly turning the ones he resurrected pink in hue."

The other two diamonds remained silent so Paragon continued.

"I believe if we train this ability he may be able to fix shattered gems. Mayhaps even the corrupted gems. We could regain a large portion of our forces. As well...as Pink diamond. If we could get her back...well I believe gem kind could truly thrive in this new era. Pink diamond did have an affection for organic life. Seeing the gem species and many species of organic life would most likely be what she had wanted all along."

At this, Yellow diamond went silent, and her features softened. Blue diamond let out a soft sob. "Oh Pink...it would be...wonderful to have her back."

Blue pearl gently wiped her diamond's tear. "It would, my diamond..."

Paragon nodded. "Exactly. It may take time, but I believe Homeworld may finally be whole again."

All three diamonds walked away, leaving for the center of the Homeworld surface, where a four colored palace stood. The blue, yellow, and white colors glowed brightly, while the pink color was darkened.

Blue diamond sighed and sat in her chambers. "Pearl? What do you think will happen?"

The pearl smiled softly. "I believe everything will be fine, my diamond."

In response Blue diamond just nodded, smiling softly. "I believe you are right, pearl."

0000000000000000000000000

okay, finally another update :) I'm sorry it took so long. And I unfortunately cannot promise when the next chapter will come out. But whenever it does, we will see a few tests that Steven goes through. And a bit of his 'daily' life on Homeworld. As well as the gems back on Earth thinking of the future. Also time will be passing much faster in the story now, having timeskips to show how long Steven would stay on Homeworld.


	24. TestingTesting 1, 2, 3

Alright, we see some of the tests Steven goes through in this chapter. Don't worry, it won't get too violent. Also keep in mind that timeskips are happening now, so there will be days or weeks in between most interactions. And most tests do not take mere minutes. Usually at least three days. Lars will be waiting in Blue's court for a while, and everybody on earth all worry about Steven.

(Also, just like before, I have no knowledge about gem cuts so I made stuff up again.)

And I mentioned before, but Citrines are not soldiers in my story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a day, and Lars had been summoned by Blue pearl. Her tone was as soft as ever, and she seemed to be excited. She nodded at them as she stepped into the room. "Hello, Lars. And Steven. My diamond has requested that you come to her chambers, Lars. Steven will begin his first test shortly."

At this Lars nodded and looked down at Steven, a look of determination in his features. "Do you think you're ready for this, Steven?"

The hybrid seemed slightly nervous, but nodded anyway. "Yeah. Yeah I think so..."

Lars smiled at him. "Hey, like you said. It's ok to be afraid."

Steven smiled widely at this and hugged Lars tightly. "Thanks, Lars."

He nudged Steven off of him, and rested his hand on the hybrid's chest. "You've got this, dude."

As he stepped away Blue pearl hummed in agreement. "I believe you can do this, Steven. My diamond and I will come to see you in one week."

After they left there were a few moments of complete silence, before a Peridot walked into the room. She had a white diamond on her uniform, and her gem was on her chest. "Greetings. I am Peridot, facet 4Y9A, cut 7OR. I will be in charge of monitoring you during these first few tests. My group of other Peridots, and Citrines will be at the ready in case something goes wrong. Are you prepared?"

Steven took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I am. So...what do I do?"

The Peridot nodded and turned to leave the room. "I am going to tell my fellow Peridots to start the test. You will feel gravity switching and changing drastically. We were told to study how your physical form handles this. I was also made aware that you have levitation abilities. I ask that you do not use them at the moment, and let the test work naturally. We will be able to hear you, so if you feel too much pain let us know, and we will stop the test."

Before she left the room she gathered his blankets and other things. "It is best to do this without any other objects moving around."

She left the room, and shortly afterwards he heard a low buzzing around the room.

A Peridot spoke through some kind of microphone outside the room. "Starting test 1.0 in 3...2...1..."

Almost immediately Steven felt an immense pull on his body and he grunted and he tried to move his arms.

It was difficult but after a long while of struggling he was able to hold his arms above his head.

Another buzz sounded through the room and gravity returned to normal. "Test 1.0 complete. How do you feel?

He let his arms fall to his sides with a tiny grunt. "My arms feel like jelly...they are all wobbly. But other than that? Pretty good."

An affirmative hum echoed through the room. "Very good...one moment, wait while we record the results."

As he waited for more tests to start he wonders how long that first test actually took. It felt like a long time, but he didn't feel hungry or anything. So, he thought it may have taken just an hour.

After a while more of waiting Steven heard the Peridot speak again. "Alright, the results are properly recorded. Are you ready to begin the next stage of the test?"

Steven noticed that she had said the next 'stage' of the test. "How many stages are there? You said this was 1.0 right? So the next is 2.0, right?"

The Peridot responded, sounded slightly bored. "Negative. It is now test 1.1 and will continue until the gravity tests are over. Are you ready?"

He nodded to nobody. "Yeah, I am." (Oh boy...this sounds like it will go on for a while...)

Another buzz sounded through the room, this one was higher pitched than the last. "Beginning test 1.1 in 3...2...1..."

Once she had finished speaking Steven almost immediately started to float off the ground. "Cool..."

Steven never floated back down, and kept floating until he touched the ceiling of the room.

As he just stayed still he heard the Peridot speak again. "Try to move. Push off the ceiling, kick your feet, something."

In response Steven pushed off the ceiling with his hands, trying to be careful. "Woah...! Ok...gentle movements."

When he landed on the ground, instead of staying on his feet he just bounced from the impact and started floating upwards even slower.

To try and balance himself he started kicking his legs, which caused him to just spin in circles.

After a bit of time he started getting dizzy, and the peridot spoke again. "Alright, gravity will return to normal soon. We have all the data we need."

He waited until his feet were towards the ground, and then braced himself. "Ready!"

The buzz returned, and Steven landed on the ground, swaying slightly from dizzyness.

Steven heard the peridot speak again. "How do you feel now?"

Before he responded, Steven sat back down. "Dizzy. And kinda light headed. But nothing bad."

"Very well, we are recording your results." The peridot went silent again.

Once again, after a while of waiting Steven heard another buzz. "We are starting another test. This time gravity will change periodically. Are you ready?"

With a small sigh , he nodded. "Yep. Ready." (Jeez...how many more tests for gravity could there be?)

"Beginning test 1.2 in 3...2...1..." He felt gravity become nonexistent and he tried to brace himself. (This will be longer than I thought it would be...)

~~~Back on earth~~~

Pearl was currently pacing around in the beach house. "Ohhh...Garnet, what if this is a mistake? I mean, Steven is just a child! He isn't ready to rule alongside a diamond!"

Garnet just sat there silently, waiting for Pearl to give her time to speak.

The slender gem kept rambling. "What kind of tests will they be doing on him? What if his gem is damaged? And what if he somehow gets corrupted?! Oh, my precious Steven...how will he change? Will he turn out like them? What if-"

Amethyst let out a groan. "Pearl! Calm down. I'm sure he's fine! Garnet hasn't said anything about something bad happening. She'd tell us. Right, Garnet?"

Garnet frowned at Pearl. "Steven is fine. And he will be. There is only one bad possibility that I have seen. But it is very unlikely."

Upon hearing this, Pearl screeched out in fear. "There _**is**_ a possibility that something bad could happen?! Why would you have let him leave then?!"

She sighed and removed her visor, staring hard at Pearl. "I said it is very unlikely. The event I saw was one where Steven tries to talk to any gem he can. He tries to be friendly but some gems are still very bitter about Pink diamond's shattering. If Steven tells them he is a Rose Quartz they become...violent. But! Blue diamond will most likely keep a very close eye on him. She has in every other vision."

Pearl wanted to protest, but saw Garnet's set expression and just stayed quiet. "I'm worried. I called him Rose before he left...he may be angry with me."

A small nod came from Garnet. "He was not happy."

Amethyst nodded at that. "Yeah, Pearl. How could you say that to him? He knows you miss Rose. That was kinda a discussion with that. You know, the whole 'Once Steven dies Rose comes back' thing?"

At this Pearl blushed bright blue. "That doesn't mean I want him to die at the hands of the diamonds, Amethyst!"

She just shrugged. "I'm just saying, he knows what will happen. But I'm sure he'll be ok whenever he comes to visit again."

Pearl looked back to Garnet. "Speaking of which...do you see when he'll visit? Or at least a guideline for when."

"Hmm..." Garnet's eyes closed. "...He will come to visit in...around three months. His testing will still be happening, but he convinces Blue diamond to let him visit."

At that the gems all seemed to sigh in relief. Amethyst spoke up. "Good. I guess all we can do for now if hunt for corrupted gems."

They nodded, and all finally relaxed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright. I'm thinking maybe six more chapters? I want to even it out to 30, not including the author's notes. Not sure if that is too much, but I have read stories with 40+ chapters. Even one with over 70 at one point! Anyway, next chapter we see the diamonds testing underwater volcanoes, and seeing if it is suitable for gem creation. Also they test the gem production goop from the injectors :)


	25. Discoveries

Here's where the time skipping starts up :) We see the diamonds testing underwater volcanoes, as well as the effects of the incubation goop in the injectors. They wonder how it would effect organic results are more than they hoped for. The idea of underwater volcanoes, as well as the ideas of using that goop on organics, comes from Kilare T'suna :) (Also I know that the observation orbs most like can't do what they do in this story. And I have no idea if it was ever said how long it takes for a gem to grow in the show)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been two weeks, and Steven's testing had gone even better than the diamonds had expected. Blue diamond, Yellow and Paragon had been reading his results from the peridots. They were all standing in the center of the palace, along with their respective pearls. There were a few tests that Paragon had wanted to try, but at the moment Blue diamond strongly disagreed.

Her voice held a sharp, angry tone. "Paragon, no! His organic body will not adapt to things such as temperature and pressure! While he does have a gems abilities in some respects, he is not composed of light. If he was damaged too badly there would be no reforming! He is unable to retreat to his gem! Don't you care? I thought you of all gems would be more careful with such things!"

Yellow let out a frustrated sigh, while Paragon stared at Blue diamond with a deadly look. "I am being careful, Blue. We must know his physical limits when it comes to pain. As well as cracks, and chips in the gemstone. He has been doing wonderfully in all other tests. So, he will most likely do well with tests like these."

Blue diamond grit her teeth slightly. "But, Paragon! We do not know the full extent of his healing capabilities! We do not know if he would be able to heal himself. If something went wrong he would be permanently damaged!"

At this Yellow diamond nodded. "I agree with Blue. Before we start such tests we must test his ability to heal such wounds. Maybe even on organics. Learning if he could heal both perfectly first of all, would benefit our cause greatly."

Paragon went silent for a moment, before sighing and nodding. "Very well. Those tests can be postponed for now, since you are both so concerned. Now then, onto a grander type of test. Blue, you have told me about these volcanoes. They are under a planet's ocean and have a great amount of heat and pressure. You think it could grow gems naturally. Tell me, do either of you know of any other planets besides Earth with these landmarks?"

Yellow shook her head. "No, unfortunately all of my newest colonies are already cleared. There are structures and gems all over the planets, and there are no signs of any other living things on my colonies anymore. But in the future, if these plans are successful, I shall be sure to suspend all construction on planets with similar attributes."

Blue also shook her head. "Unfortunately most of my colonies have become planets of very little land. They are mostly composed of water, ice, and gas. Any volcanoes similar to the ones on Earth were used to power structures. I will also be sure to be careful when finding new colonies."

Paragon nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thankfully I have one singular colony with volcanoes like the ones on Earth. I have been incubating some new amethysts. Would you both care to see their progress?"

Both Yellow and Blue looked surprised by this news. Blue diamond spoke first. "It has been weeks since I first contacted you. These new gems will have not made any progress. And this means you immediately followed my theory. I thought you did not believe me at first? What changed your mind?"

The eldest diamond just smiled wider. "A sapphire. One that has been very useful in my conquest of planets. She came to me two weeks before you contacted me, and told me to place injectors on a few of the underwater volcanoes. Thankfully construction had just started. So I have had time to study the results. Come, follow me."

All three of them walked to Paragon's area of the palace, and she brought up a holo-screen. As she flicked through it, an observation orb levitated up from below the floor. She looked down at her pearl, and the small gem quickly nodded and turned it on. In an instant the white walls flooded with images of one of Paragon's colonies. They were all currently under the oceans of the colony, and large bursts of steam erupted from the ground.

Paragon's tone was curios as she moved her fingers along the orb's surface. "Alright, let's see...ah, here we are. Pearl, bring up the progress reports."

At once, there were strings of numbers and letters that appeared in front of all of them. Paragon looked over each of them and nodded. "Yes...very good. Everything seems to be operating properly. Well! Blue, Yellow? As you can both see this has great potential. While yes it has only been weeks, the amethyst are still incubating properly. They are due to emerge in about two hundred years. Further testing will be done as they incubate to search for any defects. And, there will be more tests if these are successful. We do not know what gems could be properly created like this."

Upon hearing this, Blue diamond's eyes lit up, and she smiled widely. "Oh, this is wonderful! Things are truly going well for gem kind!"

Yellow nodded. "Yes. But what about the injector serums? Have there been tests done on them? How they effect organics?"

Paragon shook her head. "Not yet. I am waiting for my Nephrite and her group to return. She is scouring nearby colonies, containment areas, and searching for other space vessels that may hold any organics. Though my Ambers, and Citrines are ready to help keep the organics calm. Eventually I will need to find a black Tourmaline. They may not heal, but it would help any pain that the organics may be in from the injection serums."

The other two diamonds nodded and Yellow spoke. "Well, if that is all, I believe we should all return to our duties until we get news of the organics that may arrive."

With a nod Paragon turned the orb off. "Very well, I will keep you two updated on anything new." They all turned and left to their respective areas of the palace.

~~~Timeskip~~~

After another week passed Blue diamond had decided to visit Steven in the testing chambers. She was calmly walking through the hallways, towards the planet's warp pads. Her pearl walked next to her, keeping her head down, as the gems all stood aside for Blue diamond. When she warped to the testing area the Peridot in charge of the tests and records saluted her quickly. "My diamond, how lovely to see you today! May I be of service, my Diamond?"

The diamond nodded patiently. "Yes, I do need your assistance. I wish to see Steven."

The peridot nodded. "Ah, of course! He is in great health, and has been doing exceptionally well. We have followed your orders and fed him on the schedule you told us."

She nodded. "Very good, come along, Pearl."

With a nod pearl followed her as the main door opened. Steven looked up and smiled widely. "Blue diamond! Pearl! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

Both Blue diamond, and Blue pearl smiled softly at him, Blue pearl speaking first. "We have been quite well, Steven. Your friend Lars has been learning quite a lot, and has been quite helpful in learning about organic beings."

Blue diamond nodded. "Yes, he is quite a useful person to have around. We have also been incubating gems in volcanoes, and are transporting organics to other testing areas, for testing. We are going to see how the injection serum effects them. Would you like us to keep you informed on the progress?"

Steven nodded happily. "Yes, please! It will be cool to see if something helpful will happen."

With a nod Blue diamond lowered her hand, inviting Steven to step into her palm. Pearl quickly joined him, smiling softly. Blue diamond's voice was curious. "So, Steven. Tell me how you have been. I've heard that you have exceeded our expectations on these tests."

He smiled widely and started talking about the many tests he took. The gravity tests, the endurance runs, the strength measuring, and even his abilities at using his bubble and shield. Blue diamond felt a wave of joy and could not keep the smile off her face. (Oh, pink. You would have loved this. He really is something else...)

~~~Timeskip~~~

Now two more weeks had passed and Nephrite's ship was approaching Homeworld. Her crew had gathered quite a few organics from many different planets and containment cells. Many of the containment areas had been mostly abandoned so it had been easy to gather them. Most of them were kept in green bubbles, as a form of stasis.

Once she landed she turned to her crew. "Good job, everyone! I will be going to Paragon to report the good news. I will come back shortly and inform you all of what we should do."

As she left her crew cheered for her, their gems all glowing, and making a green light shine throughout the area. As the Nephrite approached Paragon's chambers her pearl stepped out of the main door. "Greetings, Nephrite. What business do you have here?"

Nephrite saluted, just in case the pearl would report it to Paragon. She had never seen her diamond personally, as most of what her court did was sent out as an order directly from her pearl, who of course, acted on her diamond's behalf. "Nephrite, facet 3L1K, cut 5JI. I am reporting back from my mission to retrieve organics for testing. My crew and I have gathered many specimens from many different areas, and hope that they will suffice."

The pearl nodded. "Very well. I shall inform my diamond immediately. Wait here."

As she went behind the door again Nephrite smiled to herself. (I can't believe this! I'm going to see Paragon! In person!)

After just a moment the door opened, and Paragon stepped out, along with her pearl. "Nephrite, show me the organics. I wish to see how many different species there are."

She smiled even wider, if that was even possible. "Of course! Right this way, my radiant diamond!"

The trio walked to the Nephrite's ship and the captain called out. "Everyone, bring out the organics. Our diamond wished to see them!"

In mere seconds the other Nephrites scurried out of the ship, carrying their bubbles. Paragon looked over each of them, and was pleased to see the organics all very lively, and drastically different from each other. "Very good. These will do. You have done tremendously, Nephrite."

All of them smiled widely and saluted. The captain spoke. "Thank you so much, my diamond! We are always happy to see you satisfied!"

She bubbled the organics, and sent them to her area of the palace. "You may proceed with anything else you all wished to do."

~~~Timeskip~~~

Two days passed after this and the three diamonds were all watching each organic react to the serums. There were also many other Peridots, pearls, and Zircons taking notes, and recording results. It had seemed that depending on what the serum formed as, it effected an organic differently. If the serum was set to create an amethyst gem, the organics gained a large amount of strength. Jasper serums gave an organic waves of energy. And most interestingly at the moment, Peridot serums seemed to drastically increase the organics durability, as they sustained far less injuries when injected with it.

Paragon was currently looking over some of the reports. "Hmm interesting...it seems that this is not a permanent effect. In most cases the organics lose their gem-like abilities many hours after being first injected."

Yellow diamond spoke up. "Yes. But this could still be useful. If we had enough organics we could use them as a rather short, but fierce, squadron of soldiers. We will have to test their abilities to understand and fight."

Blue diamond just nodded before speaking. "I do believe they can understand. The serums seem to change their mental states as well."

Once again, Paragon spoke. "I believe this could be incorporated into Steven's tests. He could try to heal these injected organics, and if he has to, he could defend against them."

Yellow diamond seemed curious. "Hmm, and with his abilities he may even be able to communicate with them."

At this Blue diamond nodded slightly. "Yes...but on one condition. I want to be there with him in case something happens."

The other two diamonds seemed to think this over before Yellow diamond nodded, Paragon being the one to speak."Very well. We shall begin this new test at the end of this week."

Blue diamond smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This was a huge chapter. Sorry about that, I covered a lot of ground in it lol Anyway hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter we will see some more of Steven's tests, and the idea of Pink diamond coming back in a new form.


	26. Cracked

Alright, so more of Steven's tests. This time there will be gore, as he fights the injected organics. Blue diamond and Lars are there, making sure he isn't hurt too badly. This doesn't go well.

Also I added it up and in the story he has been on Homeworld for 38 days, at least up until this chapter. (If my math is right.) And he will visit the crystal gems right around day 90. Which may be in two chapters.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a few hours in the testing room Steven noticed the quiet buzzing from the Peridot's mic had suddenly gone completely silent. Usually the quiet buzzing meant that the Peridot was listening, and recording his results. But now, there was just complete and total silence, and he looked around curiously. "Uh...hello? Peridot? Is everything ok out there? Can you hear me? I'm ready for more tests."

There was no response of any kind, and Steven just sat down, waiting for further instructions. After about ten minutes he he a loud **_whoosh_** as the testing room door opened abruptly. Blue diamond, her pearl, Lars, Yellow diamond, and Paragon all filed in. He immediately noticed the large white bubbles containing creatures he had never seen before. Each creature was thrashing around violently, and trying to get out. "Woah, Blue diamond? What's going on? Are they hurt? And why is Lars here too?"

Blue diamond pursed her lips into a hard line, and shook her head. "No, Steven. They are not hurt. And your human friend is here as support. He was very adamant about being here for this."

At this Steven nodded cautiously. "Ok...so what is this?"

Yellow diamond rolled her eyes slightly. "Don't be foolish. It is a test, what else could it be?"

Paragon nodded. "Yes, a test. I wish to see your abilities in battle. As well as see these organics abilities as well. Each one of them have been injected with different gem serums. Which is that liquid you see in the injectors."

Steven looked at the bubbles. There were three of them, and each creature inside of them looked absolutely furious. "Right. So you want me to fight them? What if they have elemental powers? Like my Lapis and my Peridot back on earth? I'm not sure how well I'd do then."

Blue diamond nodded and looked over to Yellow diamond. "Yes, which is why Yellow is here. She will paralyze the organics if you are going to be hurt too badly. And Paragon is here to keep control of them, if they go berserk. My pearl, Lars, and myself are all here to see how you will do emotionally."

He flinched slightly. "Wait, she's going to paralyze them? But I thought you needed them for testing. And how would that work? Destabilizers don't work on me, and I actually have a physical gem."

Yellow diamond shook her head slightly. "Being hit directly with my lightning is far different than being hit with a destabilizer. If I were to strike you, you would be rendered completely unconscious for at least two days. But, as these creatures do not have actual gems, it will only temporarily stun them."

Paragon nodded again. "Yes. And we may also see some of your other abilities. Your communication, and healing abilities may prove useful here. As we do not know if these injected creatures can understand our intentions."

Steven nodded and just kept his eyes on the bubbles. "Well...alright. But I'm not going to try and hurt them. This will just be like a bit of training."

At this Paragon grabbed one the bubbles and popped it. "This creature was injected with a Pearl's serum."

A creature with four legs, and two arms, with talon-like hands landed on the ground. It's skin was a light purple, it had what appeared to be fins, and sharp rows of fangs. It also had a long tail, that almost looked like a mermaid's tail. Once it realized it was free it whipped around to face the diamonds. As it charged, Blue diamond raised a wall of ice and water, and it slammed it's head against it with a screech. They all looked unfazed, while Lars stepped away form the wall quickly.

After a few minutes of it scratching, and screeching Steven slowly walked towards it. "Hey, it's ok. Nobody's going t o hurt you. I uh...don't know if you can understand me..."

The creature whipped around to face Steven. It's eyes narrowed at him, and it charged at him. He quickly brought up his bubble, and the creature swatted it with it's hands. As his bubble rolled away, it suddenly perked up. It started following the bubble, letting out small chirps. When the bubble started to slow down, it would gently swat it again, a flurry of chirps and squeaks escaping it.

Steven dispelled the bubble and held his hand out to it. "Aww. Do you want to play? You're not much of a fighter are you?"

It leaned down, and sniffed at Steven's hand, letting out a squawk of curiosity. When it was clear that it did not want to fight, Steven summoned his shield. "Well, here. Since you want to play, try and catch this."

He tossed it away, and the creature screeched and ran at it, catching it in it's talon-like hands. It tossed it around for a while, before handing it back to Steven.

After a few more minutes of playing with it he looked over at the Diamonds. "Well, this one doesn't seem violent. It's kinda cute! Like a giant dog that lives underwater."

Paragon nodded from behind the wall of ice and water. Her gem glowed, and a white bubble surrounded it. The creature squawked again and clawed at the bubble, it's eyes wide and locked on Steven. "Woah, hey. It's alright. They are just going to bring you back to...wherever you came form. You're safe."

It seemed to calm down, and laid down, it's tail curling around it's body. In an instant the bubble vanished and Paragon stepped out from behind the wall. "Hmm. Interesting...next. This one was injected with a Peridot's serum."

She popped the bubble, and stepped behind the wall again. This creature was lime green, and looked like a mix between a lion, and a rabbit. It's eyes were snail like, swiveling on long stalks. This one did not charge at anybody, and just looked around. Sensing no danger, it grunted and flopped down and it's eyes sunk down into it's head.

Steven shrugged slightly, and sat next to it. "So...you're really laid back. Kinda like my Lion back home. I wonder if you can make portals?"

When it just grunted he just looked over at the diamonds. "I don't think this one will do much. Seems like it just wants to rest."

Yellow diamond sighed slightly. "Well, do something then. We can hardly gather data if it just sits there."

He just looked over at it. "Do what? It looks so peaceful."

Paragon seemed annoyed. "Anything. Just make it react. Usually Peridots are a lot more energetic."

With a nod he just reached over, and tugged at it's mane. Another grunt escaped it, and it pushed him away. Every time Steven tugged at the mane, tail or ears it would just grunt at him. After a while he climbed onto it's head. "Come on, you've gotta want to do something. Being so lazy is bad for your health."

It shook shook him off and grunted again. With a sigh Paragon bubbled it. "That's enough. This one is clearly not useful for combat. We'll test it further with something that is not battle oriented. Maybe it's good for reusable resources."

As the bubble vanished, Steven looked at the last one. This one never stopped thrashing and roaring. The creature had four legs, looking similar to an elephant's, and a very strange tail. The tail was mostly smooth looking, but at the end, there seemed to be a ball of bone, with three long, jagged spikes. It was a dark, crimson color, and had hard spikes all over the rest of it's body as well. Blue diamond looked nervous and she grabbed Paragon's shoulder. "Sister, maybe you shouldn't...this one seems extremely aggressive...more so than the others."

She just waved off Blue's concerns. "He is a quartz. He has a shield, a bubble, and healing abilities. He will be fine."

Yellow diamond nodded. "Please, Blue. We are here if this creature does anything drastic."

Blue diamond just pressed her lips into a hard line and looked at Steven. "Do you think you're ready?"

Steven just gave her a nod. "Yeah, I'm ready. I've fought corrupted gems before, some of them were pretty big. I also once fought Bismuth. And Jasper. I think I'll be ok."

At this Paragon popped the bubble. "Good. This is one with an agate's serum. It should be a fighter."

Once it saw Steven it charged, roaring out in anger. He quickly summoned his bubble, not having time to speak.

Lars watched as it roughly body slammed his bubble, sending him crashing against a wall. "Woah, Steven! Hey, you can't do this! He's going to get hurt!"

Paragon ignored him, and Yellow diamond sneered down at him. "Do not tell us what to do. Look at him. He's fine."

They all saw his bubble still up, and he was raising his hands towards the ceiling. The bubble grew in size, and the creature roared again, this time roughly swatting it into the air. As he started to fall, he formed spikes along the outside. The creature howled as a spike cut it's shoulder slightly. Once the bubble hit the ground, the creature jumped up, and Steven felt his heart drop as he saw it start to fall.

He quickly tried to get rid of the spikes and roll away, and just before he was out of the way, the creature's back leg stomped down on it. With a yelp, Steven felt the bubble pop and he quickly dodged out of the way. Once the creature realized Steven was unguarded it whipped around, and lunged forward.

With a gasp Steven jumped into the air, floating slightly. As the creature thrashed it's head towards him, Steven cried out slightly as one of it's spikes caught his side, causing a gash to form.

Blue diamond, Blue pearl, and Lars all gasped in shock and Blue diamond grabbed Paragon's arm. "You have to stop this! He's hurt!"

Lars winced as he saw the fresh blood stain Steven's shirt, and run onto the floor. "Holy shit! Steven, you gotta get out of there!"

Blue pearl just stood there, her form trembling, and her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Even Yellow diamond had started to charge her lightning.

Paragon shook her head. "It is one injury. I am sure he will be fine. Steven. Think for a moment. Try using your healing abilities."

From across the room Steven nodded, and tried to move away from the creature by lowering himself quickly. He realized that he could not out run it, and quickly dodged a swipe from it.

With another jump, he floated slowly and stopped right in front of it, and waited for it to strike. As it swung it's arm, he summoned his shield and the force of the hit sent him flying to the other side of the room. He made another spiked bubble quickly, and it embedded into the wall. With this time to spare he licked his hand quickly, and covered his side. The cut was bigger than he thought, but it did heal slightly.

"Oh, that's cool. I can heal myself." As he wiped his hand on his shirt and went lo lick it again the creature had charged full speed at his bubble. One of it's spikes pierced the pink barrier, and it burst right as he placed his hand on the cut.

He landed awkwardly, and just barely moved out of the way again. However, the creature seemed to have predicted this, and slashed at his back with it's tail. As he cried out and stumbled, the creature swatted him, making him fly backwards. More fresh blood started to pool on his back, running down his spine, and adding to the already bloody floor.

Before he could summon his shield, or bubble, it thrashed it's head down onto his stomach. A sickening _**crack**_ could be heard, and Steven screamed out in pain.

Lars gasped and felt tears build in his eyes. His hand covered his mouth on instinct. Soft whimpers escaped him. "Steven...?"

Yellow diamond shot her lightning at the creature, and it shook violently before collapsing next to Steven.

As Paragon bubbled the creature both Blue diamond, and her pearl raced to the hybrid, the wall of ice and water falling apart. Pearl knelt next to him, and touched his cheek. Her usually soft voice was laced in panic. "Steven!?"

Blue diamond gently lifted both of them. "Steven, can you hear me?"

He was gritting his teeth, tears of pain streaming down is face. "M-my gem...! Agh...it hurts!"

At this, Blue pearl lifted his shirt, and gasped sharply. Her eyes now filling with tears of panic and fear. "Oh no...no! No...!"

There was a deep crack spreading from the center of his gem, spreading like a spider web, and Blue diamond felt a wave of dread crash into her. "Not again...n-not again..."

Yellow and Paragon were now standing next to her. Yellow looked upset and Paragon held her hand out. "Give him to me. I will bring him to my chambers, and have my Black tourmalines help with the pain."

Yellow diamond flinched as she got a closer look. "How will we help the cracks though? If he is left like this too long he'll be..."

Blue diamond handed him over, her hand trembling in pure fear. Her eyes were wide, and a blue aura suddenly spread throughout the room. She was crying, softly at first, but eventually her cries became louder. "I can't do this again...! I can't!"

The other two diamonds now had tears streaming down their faces and Paragon quickly turned, running out of the room.

Lars was sitting on the ground, crying softly. His cape covered him like a blanket.

Yellow diamond gently hugged Blue. "He'll be ok...he'll be fine. We'll help him."

Her sister choked on her sobs, trying to speak. "H-how...?! We have no way to heal him! We do not know if he could help himself! I can't do this again Yellow! I can't lose somebody else again!"

In response she just held her tighter. "I know...I know."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dun dun DUUUUN! That's it for this chapter ;) Next chapter we see Pink diamond's shards, and we see her return in a new form. Also, don't worry. He's not dead.


	27. Healing

We see Steven start to heal. It will take time. He finds himself looking at his cracked gem. He gets curious about Pink diamond, and since he has nothing else to do, he talks to Paragon. Paragon shows him Pink's shards, and Steven gets an idea.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Paragon burst through the door, calling out for one of the Peridots, all of which quickly scurried to her. All of them had seen everything that had happened. The captain quickly saluted. "My diamond, how can we help him?"

Her voice was still strong and commanding, despite the tears flowing freely from her eyes. "Get my Pearl on a communication line, and tell her to order the most perfected black Tourmalines to my chambers. Right now. Let her know that this is not a pending request. But a direct demand. And this is classified, not to be known by the public. I can not waste time."

She turned, and quickly walked away, not waiting for the Peridot to respond. Her eyes fell on her right palm, where a still crying Steven lay. As he tried to curl into a ball she gently laid a finger on his chest. When he winced she shook her head. "I am sorry. I know this hurts, but try and lay on your back. The less pressure put on your gemstone, the better."

His voice was weak and he grit his teeth, before speaking. "Wh-what about those alien animals...? What's going to happen?"

"Try not to speak. You need as much energy as possible. The more docile ones will be fine, but the violent one will be contained for a while. Until you become stronger." Her eyes fell on his gemstone, and it had darkened slightly, so she quickened her pace.

As she entered her chambers she saw her pearl, and the black Tourmalines waiting for her. The one on the far right, had her gem on her left shoulder, the one in the middle had her gem on her forehead, and the one on the far left had her gem on her neck.

A black Tourmaline was very wide framed, had long hair that fell in layers, and was just a bit shorter than an Amethyst guard. The outfits they were wearing reminded Steven of a funeral dress. The dresses were long, stopping just at the ankles, a black veil adorned their heads, trailing down to their shoulders, and they wore shiny black dress shoes. Their skin was mostly a dark, coal black, with thin lines of grey, and dark brown along their arms, and face. Their physical gemstones looked almost cylindrical.

Her pearl spoke. "My diamond, our most perfect Tourmalines have arrived. I was told it was urgent. I have informed them that this is classified information."

Paragon said nothing and ignored the saluting gems, as she lowered her hand close to the ground. "I need you all to use your abilities. Stop his pain, and pearl contact any perfected Bismuths, and Peridots that use robonoids. Tell them this is classified as well."

The Tourmalines all flinched as they saw Steven's gem, and White pearl had to choke back a cry shock, and fear. "O-of course! Right away, my Diamond!"

She ran off to the communication area and the Tourmalines all placed their hands near Steven's gem. As he winced from the contact, one of them that stood near his shoulder, the one with her gem on her neck, gently ran her fingers through his hair. "It will be alright. Your pain will disappear in just a moment."

Her voice was low, and melodic. It reminded Steven of the times back on Earth, when he would hear a whale in the ocean. The low, beautiful sound reverberated through his mind. This made him feel slightly calmer, and he smiled at her gently. As all of their gems glowed in unison Steven felt the pain fade rather quickly. It still hurt, but it wasn't nearly as searing as it had been. "That feels a lot better. I thought only Rose Quartz gems could heal."

Paragon nodded, and nervously looked up, waiting for her pearl to return. "A Rose Quartz is the only gem that can heal quickly, and accurately. But we do have other ways."

He shook his head. "Wait! I could probably just fix my gem by myself! It worked with the cut. I uh...can't reach my back easily though. Sorry about...bleeding...all over your hand."

Steven licked his hand, and touched his gemstone. A sharp stinging went through his body and he yelped, jerking his hand away quickly. The black Tourmaline near his shoulder shook her head. "A Rose Quartz can not heal her own gem. She can only heal others. Although you seem to be a special case. You can heal your organic wounds. Just never your gem."

The diamond holding him nodded. "Yes, unfortunately. And do not worry. It will not be any trouble to simply wash my hand."

In response Steven nodded and glanced down at his gem. He flinched when he saw the damage. "This looks...deep. How long do you think it will take to heal?"

Paragon shook her head. "I am not sure...we have not had anything this bad in a while...and thankfully you are here, on Homeworld. So everything will be fine." (I hope everything will be fine...I don't think I could look Blue in the eyes again if she lost somebody again...all because of me.)

He noticed White pearl come back quickly. Her voice was slightly shaky. "M-my diamond. The Peridots, and Bismuths will be here momentarily..."

"Very good." Her eyes remained locked on Steven's gemstone, almost as if she was trying to use willpower to make it fix itself.

"Hey Paragon? Why not just unbubble a Rose Quartz from the zoo?" His eyes once again fell on his broken gemstone.

"No. It would take too long to get there and back. Even if we could, the movement of the ship would have...worsened your condition." A flicker of pain flashed in her eyes for just a moment.

After a few more minutes, two bismuths, and two Peridots ran in, the Peridots had a few robonoids following them, and the bismuths carried something that looked like perfectly clear glass. The only reason Steven even saw it, was the grey light reflecting from the Tourmalines' gemstones. The Bismuths also had what looked like a very small lighter of some sort.

As they got closer, they all winced at Steven's gem, and the peridot's activated the robonoids. The first peridot had a very square visor, and her gem was on the back of her right hand, while the other one, looking almost identical to his peridot back on earth, had hers on her left forearm.

The two Bimuths looked almost identical, the only difference being their aprons, at least that's what Steven calls it. The left one's was a light grey, while the one on the right wore a coal black. Their gemstones were both in the same spot, which was their left legs.

Paragon looked back at him, then to the Tourmalines. "Use more energy. He'll need it. Steven, this will be very...uncomfortable. Do you think you could hold still while they operate?"

His face went pale, more so than it already was. "Operate...?! Like...cut out my gem?!"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no. Those robonoids will help mend the clear quartz shards. And cover your flesh, as not to burn you. That is what you see there. Clear quartz is not a gem, but a byproduct. Like the peels of certain fruit. It helps heal cracked gemstones, without disrupting a gem's core. Any gem can be helped with it, and it will restore your gem to it's original status." (Although...it has never been done on such a severe injury.)

Steven nodded slightly. "Ok. So...what do I do?"

The Tourmaline near his shoulder went back to stroking his hair. "Just relax. Close your eyes, and think about your home. We will help you with the discomfort as much as we can. And please, do not be scared of the noise you'll hear. This process is rather loud."

He nodded and closed his eyes slightly. "Alright, I think I'm ready."

With that, the Tourmalines' gems glowed even brighter, and loud, crunching sounds echoed through the room. He felt a warm, slime like substance coat the skin on his stomach, and around his gem. It hardened slightly, and Steven heard another sound. This was a constant **_fwooosh_** that sounded like somebody added wood to a fire. As he felt the nerves creep up on him, he thought of Beach City. He thought of his dad, the Crystal Gems, Connie, and everyone else. He thought of the summer breezes, the cold winters, the always beautiful autumns, and the freshness of spring.

A slight bubbling sound now filled his ears, and within moments he felt a heat on his gem. It was a bit too hot and he flinched in discomfort. The tourmaline gently hummed to him. "You are doing wonderfully. Just a bit more, and you will be finished."

There was a strange pressure on his gem, and he felt like his stomach was cramping. Still, laying still like he said he would he though of the future. He wondered how he'd do on Homeworld, how he had been doing, and how much stronger he could become. A cool breeze blew over his skin, and the tight cramping stopped. Another coat of heat quickly followed but was almost immediately covered by that same cool breeze.

The Tourmaline patted his head. "All done. you did well."

When he opened his eyes he noticed clear streaks in his gem, and it was shinier than usual. Paragon nodded at the work, and lowered her hand even more, allowing Steven to stand. "You will need to rest. And not do anything too strenuous, but you are ok to walk for now. Unless you are feeling dizzy?"

Steven shook his head. "No, I feel surprisingly good! My back still hurts, but other than that, I'm fine!"

She nodded. "Good. Thank you, you all did wonderfully. You are dismissed."

The gems all nodded and saluted before leaving. Her pearl started to walk with them as Paragon went to sit in her throne. Steven stared at his gem and had a thought. "Hey...Paragon? I...can I ask you about...Pink diamond?"

She looked at him, and his gem, before nodding silently. "Why didn't you guys just gather all the Rose Quartz gems to heal her? Not all of them were on my mom's side, right?"

At this the diamond sighed. "We were all very upset. We did not want to even see a Rose Quartz gem afterwards, just in case they decided to shatter anyone else. Blue kept them, along with the zoo to preserve her memory."

"He nodded. "Right. Uhm...do you think I could help her in any way?"

Instead of replying Paragon snapped her fingers, and a white bubble appeared. Inside the bubble there were a lot of pink shards. Steven thought of counting them, but decided that he would seem rude. There were a lot of them, and that's all he had to know.

He felt a wave of fear at the sight. "Oh...well...maybe I could help her after I heal. If we use the melted quartz, and my healing spit, maybe something could happen? I do have tears that can turn people into pink...zombies? Uh...anyway! I could grow a plant for her to inhabit. I uh...wait does this seem rude? I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be cool to bring her back."

Paragon's gem started glowing slightly. "Do you...really think that could work?"

Steven nodded slightly. "I mean, I have to try. Maybe if it works me and Pink diamond could be friends."

At this Paragon nodded, and sent the bubble away. "Of course. That would mean a great deal for us. I'm sure Pink would be happy to know what has been happening."

He felt a swirl of pride, and his gem started glowing, the clear quartz making the pink light shine and reflect around the room.

00000000000000000000

black tourmaline gemstones are commonly used in meditation, pain relief, and healing. Although in this story, just for a calming effect (Aka meditation) and pain relief.) Also clear quartz is an actual gemstone, but I decided to make it an 'extra material' here. Also in case anyone asks, what they did was melt clear quartz that was crushed into a powder, and then let it sink into the cracks of his gem. Then dried it with the Peridot's limb enhancers, and put a thin quartz coating over it one last time. (Think of it like when Peridot used her enhancers as a helicopter.) It moved a lot quicker in writing that it would have actually done, but I didn't want to write out every little small detail to add time.

Also sorry, no Pink diamond yet. I decided that next chapter will be a happy one. With a lot of family visits and stuff. So why not end off a happier chapter with a happy end to it? If you catch my drift. *Cough* Pink diamond will be back at the end of the next chapter *Cough* Anyway, hope you guys are excited :)


	28. History and revival

So, in this chapter Steven talks to the diamonds, and he convinces Blue diamond to take him to visit the Crystal gems. They're not fond of Steven's new 'scars' but they are happy that he is so involved in their culture. This could be seen as a "Filler" chapter, except the ending. After this chapter there will only be two left. So you know, stuff is winding down. The action in this is finished up.

Also this chapter will be huge, since there is a lot of backstory here, as may the remaining ones.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been just under two months, and Steven had been slowly seeing his gem heal. The deep cracks had sealed over with clear quartz, leaving large, clear streaks in the stone. For the first week he had just slept a lot, food and drinks being brought to him by White pearl instead of Blue pearl. At the second week he had started seeing Paragon often, as she came to check on him. And at the third week both Blue diamond, and Yellow diamond had visited him often, accompanied by their pearls.

Now he saw at least one of the diamonds daily. He had started to understand the other two a lot more now. Yellow diamond wasn't nearly as cold as he had first thought. She was strict, and business-like, but she did care for the well being of her 'sisters' and even him. She also cared a lot about Homeworld as a whole. Steven saw how she had acted when a single gem would come to see her, and complain about something, more often that not being about the missions and how boring or miserable they were. At first he thought that Yellow was just being cruel, but he later realized that she was thinking of the entire gem race, not just a few gems that disliked their missions.

Her pearl always had a smug tone. At first, he didn't care too much for her. Even back on Earth, he didn't care for people that bragged and saw themselves as above everything. Kevin was always a thought that came up when he thought of narcissistic people. But as he got to know her, he realized that her attitude was more like she tried to be strong for her diamond. Whenever they met up, he would let Yellow pearl talk for as long as she wanted, which when it happened she would almost exclusively talk about Yellow Diamond. There was actually something kind of heartwarming about her admiration. It reminded him of Pearl back on earth, and her dedication to Rose.

Blue diamond had been very remorseful at first. She constantly apologized, and asked him if he hurt at all. As he noticed the haunted look in her eyes he would try and reassure her. He had no doubt that seeing his gem cracked so bad made her scared. So, he would tell her that everything was fine now, and that he still liked being here. When he told her about his idea for bringing Pink diamond back, she almost cried from joy. This made him happy, seeing her hopeful look.

Blue pearl had been terrified at first. When she looked at him she started trembling, and apologizing profusely. She would nervously twist her long hair around her fingers, and stare at his gem. It took a while for him to convince her that he was alright now. Even so, she would sit close to him, almost as if she was guarding him. He had assumed that because he had gotten to know Blue diamond and her on earth they were especially fond of him.

Paragon would come in silently, and sit down. After a few moments she would start speaking, telling him about many different things. She would tell him about the creation of Homeworld. How she made the other diamonds, her many wars for planets, her regrets. He even got to learn about Pink diamond. She told him about how excitable she was, and how she always wanted to jump right into her responsibilities as a diamond immediately. Those stories reminded him of how he acted before he was an 'official' Crystal Gem. He had wanted to go on missions right away, claiming that he was part of the team too. A crystal gem, an equal to them, even if he had no experience. He liked telling Paragon about his growth as a team member, and thought that maybe Pink diamond could grow as well, if his plan worked.

Lastly, White pearl would usually remain silent. She did not seem to be much of a talker, and she usually just showed up to check on his condition, as well as bring him nourishment for a while. However, recently she had been bringing up holograms to show him some of Paragon's stories. It had started with the creation of Homeworld, and gems. A flash of white light had appeared from a supernova. And there she stood, a shining light in the void of space, Paragon. She had moved through space, nearly seamlessly, until she had reached a large white planet. This planet had been entirely inhabited with plant life, and oceans.

Thus began the colonization. She made her pearl first, and told her what she was made to do. She then made gems to create a court of her own. There were Bismuths, Agates, Peridots, and Sapphires. After a while, she had conquered her first few planets. An air of loneliness seemed to surround her after a while, and she eventually found a small planet that was made of mostly rock, with a very gaseous atmosphere. A beam of white light shot deep into the ground, and she summoned her gem weapon. It was a thin, sharp dagger-like object.

He flinched as he saw it strike her gem. A small piece of her gemstone fell into her hand. She raised her arm, and waved it through the air. It had a slight yellow color now and she dropped it into the hole. As she sealed it shut, time had passed. Eventually, that planet had drained of energy, and life. A burst of yellow light exploded from the ground. Yellow diamond stood and looked around. Paragon brought her to Homeworld, and created the Yellow court.

After a while she repeated the same process for Blue diamond, only instead of a rocky, gaseous planet, her planet had almost exclusively water, fog, and steam. All throughout the oceanic planet there were fish of many colors, and some type of strange plants. The core was actually made of solid water and ice, put under so much pressure that it was almost like stone. As she formed, the planet lost the fog, and steam. The oceans became grey and lifeless. Once again, Paragon had brought Blue diamond to Homeworld, and created the Blue court.

Finally, she appeared on Earth. It all was going smoothly. The Earth had started to lose it's life in the area that Pink diamond was incubating. However, it seemed she came out of the ground early. Her light explosion was not as big or bright as the others. She was much smaller than the other diamonds and the Earth was actually still alive. That large patch of land had been completely surrounded by water, however. Regardless, the Pink court was going to be started, but the rebellion had stopped that.

Steven actually did appreciate the history lessons, and would watch silently. It seemed to make Paragon happy, and even her pearl seemed to shine with joy. He wondered if he could learn how he was even born. He wondered if the gem that gave birth would poof immediately or have a few more seconds with their family.

Now, Lars was sitting with him, and talking with him. "So dude, you're gem really doesn't hurt at all anymore?"

He shook his head. "Nope! It's not quite as smooth as before, but it feels fine."

"That's good. You had me worried." Lars looked away slightly, still not used to being so emotionally open.

They both looked up as Blue diamond and her pearl walked into the room. A soft smile rested on her features. "Hello Lars, Steven. How are you today?"

At this Lars just shrugged slightly. "I'm all good. I kinda want to go to Earth for a bit. It's interesting being here, but I do have friends I want to see."

Steven smiled widely at this. "Great idea! Blue diamond, do you think I could go too? I'm sure the gems would like to see me! And I wanna see how everyone's doing."

He saw both Blue diamond and Blue pearl flinch. Blue pearl spoke first. "On your own? That doesn't seem wise, Steven."

Lars shrugged. "He wouldn't be alone. I'd let him hitch a ride on my ship."

Blue diamond seemed troubled as well. Her tone was quiet, and nervous. "Forgive me, Steven. I know you must miss them. You have been here for a while, and you were healing, so you have not been able to talk to them. They have...called about you. I told them you were recovering from battle injuries, but could not tell them how severe it was. I do not believe they would trust me, my pearl, or my sisters with your care if they saw your...wound."

Steven saw the sadness and fear in both Blue diamond and Blue pearl and he shook his head. "So, come with me! I mean, I am part of your court right? Wait, should I call you 'My diamond' instead of 'Blue diamond' from now on?"

She shook her head slightly. "Blue diamond is fine for now. You are only in my court for the protection. You are your own court, in a way. A soon-to-be gem in command. And...do you want me to go with you?"

At this he nodded eagerly. "Of course! You and Pearl are a lot better at explaining things than me. I'm sure you could tell them everything in more detail than me. So, can we go? Please?"

Blue diamond smiled softly down at him. "I suppose. If it truly means that much to you. I will go inform Paragon and Yellow of our departure. Pearl, if you would, please prepare my ship."

The pearl smiled widely and bowed to her. "Right away, my diamond! I will let the peridots know."

As Blue diamond left Lars stood and started walking towards the door. "Should I wait for her to leave and follow you? Or can I just go?"

Blue pearl took Steven's hand, practically skipping to the door with Lars. "I believe we should leave together. You could follow my diamond's ship."

Steven couldn't help but chuckle at her mood. "You seem to be really happy today."

Her gem glowed slightly as she nodded. "My diamond is happy to see you so lively. It was quite frightening to see your gem in such a state. I have tried my hardest to ease her mind, but I know it has not helped completely. But, seeing her so happy now, is making me feel much better."

They followed Blue pearl to Blue diamond's ship, and Lars walked over to his own. "So, how long do you think it will take for us all to get to Earth?"

She smiled at him. "Well, it took us a week to travel from Earth to Homeworld. But if you want, you can use the hyper drive in your Sun Incinerator to get there first."

As he looked at Steven, his eyes darted to his gem for a second, but trying to cover it up he just shrugged slightly. "Ah, you know? I could just get on Blue Diamond's ship right? I mean, why waste the fuel for mine? I'm not sure how gems would feel knowing an...organic? Uh...partial organic...? Not sure how they'd feel if they knew I was flying in some fancy battle ship."

Blue pearl seemed to catch on to his worries, being perceptive of other people sadness and anxieties. "I'm sure it will be no trouble at all."

After a few moments Blue diamond returned and smiled to them. "Alright, everything is in order. Are you all prepared?"

Sounds of excitement escaped all three of them and they all got onto Blue's ship. It only took seconds for it to hover in the air, before making it's way into the cosmos.

(I figured there was no point in adding all the details of space again. That already was a thing at the start of this lol)

~~~Timeskip~~~

After a week the large, blue ship slowly descended. As they entered Earth's atmosphere Steven was eagerly tapping his foot. His gem was glowing brightly as he saw Beach city. Once they landed Lars eagerly waited by the door of the ship, and Steven joined him. Blue pearl laughed slightly at their eagerness and she opened the door.

Steven was the first to run out, smiling widely as he saw the Crystal Gems, Connie, and his dad waiting for him. He also noticed the off-colors smiling widely at Lars. "Hey guys! How have you been?"

Pearl made the first move, running to him and hugging him tightly. "Oh, Steven! I'm so glad your safe! When I heard you had been injured, I thought it was something terrible!"

He just let a nervous laugh. "I mean...it was. But I'm fine now!"

When Pearl let him go she looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

His eyes fell on the others. Garnet looked stoic as always, Amethyst looked upset, Connie looked scared, and Greg looked nervous. "Alright. I'l show you. Just...try not to panic. It was an accident. And I was healed quickly."

Steven lifted his shirt, and the gems gasped with shock, while Connie and Greg ran up to him. Amethyst subconsciously rested her hand over her gem. Garnet looked at Blue diamond. "How did this happen?"

Blue diamond had a serious tone. "He was fighting an organic creature. We have been doing tests and have been infusing gem genetics with organics. The creature was stronger than anticipated, and it ended up...severely cracking his gem."

Pearl gawked at her. "His gem looks very different! How bad was it?!"

Now Blue pearl spoke. "It was...very bad. We thought..."

When she trailed off Connie flinched slightly. "It looks like it hurt..."

He nodded at her. "Oh yeah. It did, and they don't want me fighting it again. At least not until I get stronger."

Greg looked at Steven sadly. "Was that...? Would you have been shattered?"

A small gasp escaped Blue diamond and Blue pearl whimpered softly.

Steven nodded slightly. "I think so. But, wait! It gave me an idea!" His hands were in the air slightly, noticing the looks of anger on his family members faces.

The young hybrid told them about his idea for resurrecting Pink diamond. They all seemed to find it interesting. Garnet was smiling now. "Well, if anyone can do it I'm sure you can. I support you."

Everyone smiled at that, and they all started talking about his time on Homeworld. Pearl's eyes welled with tears as she heard him describing his history lessons. She was very touched at the thought of Steven caring so much about their culture. While he talked Lars visited with the off colors.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It had been two days, and Steven had fully caught up with everyone. All of the townsfolk had been happy to hear about his tests, and how well they had gone. He had talked a bit with the off-colors, and Rhodenite was very happy to hear him talk about making his own 'court' of sorts. He had told the off-colors that he'd be happy to have them.

Right now, Connie was reading to him on the top of the hill. It was a new book that had come out while he was away. "Wow, this author works fast!"

Connie smiled. "Yeah, apparently this book only took about two months! He said he had a burst on inspiration after watching an interview of a young kid that wanted to be a well known author."

She continued reading, until Blue pearl came up to Steven. "Oh, hi Blue pearl. What's up?"

Blue pearl smiled sadly at them. "I do not want to interrupt, but my diamond just got a message from Paragon. She would like you to return to Homeworld. She has all the necessary equipment to begin. She is excited about the idea of Pink coming back, as is my diamond, and Yellow."

He nodded with a serious look in his eyes. "Alright. Let me say goodbye to the gems and Connie, then I will be with you."

While he walked down, Connie held onto his hand tightly. "Are you excited?"

Steven smiled slightly. "Kinda nervous. What if I mess it up?"

She shook her head. "I don't think you can do anything that would be harmful. You told me her shards were small right?"

Another solemn nod came from him. "Yeah. And there were a lot of them."

"Well, I'm sure the diamonds know what they are doing." Her tone made him feel a little better.

Once he entered the house, Greg hugged him tightly. "You're off again, huh?"

Steven hugged his dad back tightly. "Yeah. Something big is going to happen. Hopefully."

"You got this, Stu-ball." He set him down, and the Crystal gems all smiled at him.

Garnet just gave him a thumbs up. Amethyst ran over and hugged him tightly, before playfully tossing him in the air. Pearl knelt down, and held onto him tightly. Once he had said his goodbyes he walked out of the house. Lars was sitting on the beach.

As he saw Steven he smiled and waved. "Hey. I'm going to stay here for a while. Take care of my Sun Incinerator, yeah?"

He nodded and gave Lars a high-five. "Yeah. I'll see you in a while."

Blue pearl led him to the ship, and once he was ready it took off into the sky, and out of sight.

~~~Timeskip~~~

Another week had passed, as they landed on Homeworld. Almost immediately White pearl appeared. Her tone had a hint of excitement. "Come along now. Quickly, please. Paragon awaits!"

They all followed the pearl, and when they got to Paragon's chambers they saw Yellow and Paragon standing straight, staring at Pink's shards. Both of their pearls were now sitting near their diamond's heels. There were a lot of Peridots, and Bismuths, each carrying robonoids and clear quartz. Pink's shards were being scanned, and carefully placed in some kind of large, empty statue.

Paragon looked down at Steven, and then looked at Blue and her pearl. "Are you ready?"

When Steven nodded, Blue diamond lowered her hand, and he stepped into the center of her palm, her pearl joining her.

"I'm ready, Paragon." He was now looking at the shards with a determined stare, hoping this would work.

A blue aura surrounded him and he glanced at Blue diamond. She was using her ability, and controlling it to surround him. "We will need you to shed many tears."

"O-of course..." Even if his voice shook he still stood straight, and his eyes locked onto the shards.

The crunching sounds echoed through the room as the Bismuths crushed the clear quartz into a fine powder. As they turned on their tools, the fires roared to life. The Peridots' limb enhancers all started to hover around the shards as the clear quartz melted.

Paragon nodded. "Alright Steven. Lean over."

He immediately complied, getting on his knees, and leaning over Blue's fingers. His tears started to drip onto the shards, and the melted quartz quickly joined it. As the limb enhancers cooled the quartz he saw the shards squeeze and press together as it dried. More clear quartz was added to it, and the gem shards pressed together even more. The gem started to shine brightly, illuminating the statue.

Blue diamond's energy faded and she let out a gasp. Both Yellow and Paragon had started to tear up as the statue started to move slightly. All three of the pearls were smiling, tears of joy running down their faces. Blue let out a relieved sob as the statue stood. Steven had tears in his eyes as well, understanding what was happening.

It seemed to look around, and it finally spoke. A soft tone was coming from it. "I'm back...? Blue...Yellow...Paragon! I'm back!"

000000000000000000000000

Did you know there actually was a planet discovered made of water that is so pressurized it makes room temperature 'ice' :) cool right?

Btw Paragon could chip a small bit of her gem off and heal it with the clear quartz method seen before, just slightly more primitive. Not sure if this would actually be how a diamond would have been made in the show, but whatevs lol

Also I was originally going to use a plant, but I decided that an old war statue would be better. I hope you enjoyed :)

Next time we see corruption healed.


	29. New lives

We see corruption healed in this chapter, we see Pink diamond regaining her court, as well as Steven assembling a court of his own, technically.

Also, obviously the facts with Pink diamond are not the canon facts

Also, in case anyone is wondering, the statue thing is kinda a nod to Full Metal Alchemist. I was super into it when I was younger.

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was a happy occasion. After millennia of grief, anger, and confusion the fourth diamond was finally back. Blue diamond had been sure that she would never see her again, and would have to suffer with that sadness for all eternity. All of them were overjoyed, even the pearls. Everybody's gems were glowing, creating a colorful mix of light. The bismuth's gems made a multicolored layer to it all. Steven's gem was glowing too. Even if he had never known Pink diamond he knew that the other diamonds cared for her greatly. At this point he saw the diamonds, and their pearls, as family, and seeing them so happy made him happy as well.

Pink diamond seemed to have almost all of her memories. She was informed about the war, and what happened to her. She seemed to remember most of it, however she could not fully remember the events before her shattering, and she could not remember the actual act of it. To her memory, there was a sharp pain, then darkness. Nothing too painful, nothing agonizing, no suffering. However, she was very confused at first, being partly aware of her state before being brought back. The diamond was more curious about what was happening now.

Blue diamond was ecstatic, and she proceeded to tell Pink diamond everything. She spoke of Steven, and his amazing abilities, and compassion. Yellow diamond told her about his natural curiosity, and desire to help all of gem kind. Paragon told her about how wise he seemed, despite his young age. When she said that he was going to lead Homeworld into a new era Pink diamond seemed overjoyed.

She hugged him tightly, and suddenly let him go, as he yelped slightly. Her voice was worried. "Oh! S-sorry! I kinda...forgot that I am in a stone statue. But I'm so happy! I am back with my family! I am seeing the success of my colony! Everything is great!"

Steven looked at her curiously. "The success of your colony?"

Pink diamond nodded. "Yes. I was hoping that I would get a planet with a lot of natural beauty. I was going to show the others that it was worth saving organic life. The prime kindergarten was used, that's true. I needed some Amethyst guards. However, along with them I created a new type of gem. A Rose Quartz. They were a great healing gem, and entirely new. It was good. However, one of them did not like the fact that to be made she had to kill life. She started a rebellion, and rose an army behind her. And then..."

He frowned slightly, and held his shirt, his hand resting over his gem. "My mom..."

She nodded grimly. "Yes. But, you are different! You achieved my goal! Thank you!"

Steven smiled slightly but looked around at the other diamonds. "By the way...what are you going to do about that? When I die of old age? And my mom comes back? What then?""

Blue diamond looked upset. "I'd rather not think about that."

Yellow diamond nodded. "Yes. You are only fourteen years of age. We have plenty of time to plan."

Paragon let out a small hum. "Honestly? We would most likely imprison her."

Pink diamond let out a sigh. "What about the other Rose Quartz gems? What happened to them?"

Blue diamond smile softly. "We bubbled them. They are in your human zoo, as well as your original amethyst guards, as well as the Beta Jasper, and Carnelian. We can re-assign them back under your command. It is important for you to regain a court, now that you have returned. We will also have to go back to earth and retrieve your ship at some point."

The youngest diamond cheered happily. "Oh, Blue! You guys kept my zoo?! And my Amethysts! Thank you! Thank you!"

Even Yellow seemed to smile at this. "It...ended up working out. I...honestly did not want to keep them. I thought I'd never see you again, but I did not want to lose sight of the rest of Homewolrd. I wanted to move forward. I hope you can forgive me."

She nodded. "Of course. I understand wanting to move on. But I'm back now! So I can get my court back, right?"

Paragon spoke up. "Yes, technically. However we do need to fix a large mistake. When we heard you were shattered Blue, Yellow, and myself unleashed our anger on the earth. It ended up corrupting nearly every single gem on the planet. We can discuss later. But now that you are back, we can fix all of them. I would have spent many decades, maybe even a few centuries trying to fix them alone. But now with all four of us here, it can be fixed in mere moments!"

Steven was smiling widely. "This is great! But...what you said, Pink diamond, got me thinking. Blue has told me I am kinda like my own court. So...does that mean I can start building my own court? Pink, me and you could be like partners! You're the youngest diamond, and I am the youngest crystal gem. We could give each other ideas!"

Pink diamond's voice sounded excited and she nodded. "I'd like that! You sound interesting!"

Paragon cleared her throat. "Well, this has been wonderful. But if you both want to start your courts we should start on fixing corruption right away. Do you think you can use your energy, Pink?"

She gave a nod. "I could try!"

The statue started to glow a light Pink, and the energy flowed through out the room. Blue diamond smiled widely and looked at Yellow and Paragon. "This is wonderful!"

Steven looked at all of them with starry eyes. "This means they can all be fixed! Can we go now? Please!"

Paragon nodded. "Yes, of course. Are all of you ready?"

The other diamonds, the pearls, and Steven all responded with an eager "Yes!" and Paragon started to walk out of the room, with them all following.

As they walked a lot of gems, amethysts, agates, peridots, and rubies all cheered and clapped at the sight of statue. Even if it did not look like Pink diamond, they knew it was her. Her gemstone was embedded into the stone, and her aura seemed to flow from it.

Once they entered the room that Paragon had all of the bubbled gems she turned to the other three diamonds. "Are you all prepared?"

They all nodded with a determined energy, and the pearls all stepped away from them. Blue pearl took Steven's hand. "It may be wise to stay out of the way. When all four of the diamonds use their energy it can cause a hypnotizing effect."

He nodded and went to stand with them. Paragon turned towards the bubbled gems, and the others all joined her, facing the gems. With a swipe of her hand, all of the bubbles popped and gently landed on the ground. "Alright everyone. Synchronize."

Paragon started to hum a tune. Steven recognized it as the Diamond's song. As her energy started to form, it was bright, almost blinding, and it reminded him of sun rays.

Next, Yellow diamond started to hum her part. Her energy looked exactly like what he saw at the trial. It looked liked electricity, and made snapping, and crackling sounds, causing ambiance to add to the song.

As Blue diamond tuned into the song her energy started to form as well. It looked, in a strange way, like a bubbly waterfall. It was rippling around her like bubbles or waves. Her voice sounded low, and distant. It was entrancing, like a siren.

Finally, Pink diamond joined in. Her energy looked like flower petals, and it 'bloomed' around her, in a way. Her voice sounded like bells, and was light and high pitched as she sang.

His eyes grew wide as he saw each gem start to reform. He saw their forms glitch for just a moment, looking similar to their corrupted forms, before they shrunk and looked more like a silhouette. As their forms completed and they looked around they all looked at the diamonds. They all saluted, and stayed silent. He felt Blue pearl hug him suddenly, as well as the other two, and he had to watch his footing, not wanting to fall over.

Paragon was the one to speak, explaining everything that had happened, though in far less detail than she had with Pink. All of the healed gems seemed happy, and Pink's old gems came running up to the statue. They all started speaking at once happily. Most of the phrases something like 'My diamond! I am happy to hear you are unharmed!' and 'Thank the stars!' and 'All hail the Great Diamond Authority!'

However as he looked around, his eyes fell on Jasper. She had not joined the other gems in celebration. Instead she was looking at the statue with tears in her eyes. Once the other gems had quieted down she slowly stepped towards her. Her voice was low. "M-my diamond..."

As she knelt in front of her, Pink diamond responded. "Oh! My Jasper! It is wonderful to see you well again."

Jasper flinched and looked down. "Forgive me, my diamond. I have failed you. I could not protect you. I do not deserve to rejoin you. I understand, and accept my fate if you wish to have me shattered."

At this, Pink diamond reached down, and lifted her chin to look in the eyes of the statue. "I will do no such thing! I need you! You were my strongest warrior! And you wished to avenge me, even if it had been millennia since my shattering. I would very much like to have you in my court once more."

Steven felt touched slightly as he saw Jasper smile sincerely, tears of joy replacing her tears of sadness and regret. "You...would want me in your court again? Oh thank you! My gracious, beautiful diamond! I will do my very best to serve you once again! Even if I am shattered!"

Pink diamond laughed slightly. "I am happy to have part of my court back. I hope you will all still follow me."

A loud chorus of 'Yes, my diamond!' echoed through the room and Steven smiled softly. (They are all so happy.) The room was once again filled with rainbows of colored light.

~~~One month later~~~

Things had been going smoothly. Pink diamond had gone to the human zoo, and her group of Amethysts and beta gems were all more than happy to rejoin her court. Her revival had been announced to all of Homeworld. The uproar of joy had been very contagious. There had been a large festival, and there was a lot of singing and dancing. Some of the pearls had even started to perform plays of sorts. They were re-telling some of gem kind's important history.

Steven had called the Crystal Gems, staying in a part of Blue diamond's palace for the time being, and told them all about what had been happening. They were all very proud of him, and very impressed. He told them that he wanted to make his own court, and gave them a list of ideas. They had all thought that keeping the titles of 'Crystal Gems' for his court. Steven, however had wanted something else. While, yes he was happy to be a Crystal Gem, he had a feeling naming his court after the group who's leader shattered Pink diamond would not be accepted. When he told them his idea they were all supportive.

"Well, I was thinking, our symbol is a star right? And when the diamonds were all formed a burst of light came out of the ground. Even though I am not a diamond, I thought maybe this could show in some way that I am connected to them? What about Super Nova? I like the sound of it. 'The Super Nova court.' It may be a bit...dramatic. I guess just 'The Nova Court' would work too. But still! It will be my own court, full of gem hybrids just like me, eventually. You can all join it too! And the off colors! And Lars, and Connie!"

That seemed to resonate with them and Garnet gave him a thumbs up. Pearl looked ready to burst with joy. Amethyst was giving him a wide grin. Connie, and Greg were happily agreeing with cheers of 'Yes!' and 'That sounds great!' while Peridot and Lapis just smiled at him softly. Before they hung up, Garnet promised to tell Lars and the off colors. Once he was done he happily got up, and ran to Blue diamond's throne room. He knocked on the door gently, and waited for a response.

Blue pearl appeared and smiled widely at him. "Hello, Steven. What can I do for you?"

He smiled back at her. "Can I talk to Blue diamond? And you can join in too! I thought of something cool about making my own court!"

Her tone seemed to be slightly excited. "Of course. Come in, follow me."

He followed her until they got to Blue diamond. Her pearl bowed slightly. "My diamond, Steven has come up with ideas for his own court."

Blue diamond nodded and smiled. "Thank you, pearl. Steven, what ideas do you have?"

As he told her about his idea for his court, the name, having hybrids in his court, and adding the Crystal gems and off colors, she was silently nodding along. Once he was done she started to ponder what he said. "Hmm...I like your reasoning for the name. I find it very kind that you thought of it as a way to connect us. I will have to talk to Paragon, Yellow, and Pink about allowing the Crystal Gems and those off colors to join. However, your human friends Connie and Lars will definitely be allowed."

"Alright, but what about Garnet and Rhodenite? If the Crystal Gems, and off colors can join my court, they will stay fused. And I would not stop any other gem from fusing if they want. I know Homeworld does not...really like...cross fusions. And i doubt just one single court could go against the other four. But still. I don't want them hurt." He seemed slightly nervous.

At this, Blue diamond smiled at him softly. "Perhaps. But that was the old rules of Homeworld. I believe it has become clear that Homeworld has been changed drastically, all thanks to your efforts."

"So you think it could work?!" He sounded happy now.

"I believe it is highly possible." She laughed softly.

As Steven thanked her profusely, Blue pearl gently rested a hand on his shoulder. "I think it will be wonderful. These changes have already been wonderful."

Blue diamond nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree with you, pearl. Our Homeworld will stand as a shining star in history. Especially with morale and moods being higher than ever. I thank you, Steven."

He smiled up at her, and his eyes shone brightly. "Wait, does this mean the Homeworld insignia will be changed? I know it is just you, Yellow, and Paragon on it right now."

She gave him an eager nod. "Yes. It will be updated, with Pink diamond returning to it, as well as adding you. I am sure just adding a star in the center would not cause any huge disruption. Maybe instead of a five pointed star, we should make it a four pointed one. With each point resting over our symbols. Would you like that?"

He nodded at her. "That sounds great! I even have somebody to draw the art! Connie is really good at drawing! And Blue, pearl, if you want you can help too! You are really good at drawing too. So you and Connie should meet and try it!"

The pearl nodded and laughed softly. "I would like that very much."

Steven seemed to glow with joy, and he was excited for the possibilities of his own court.

Blue diamond noticed this. "Do keep in mind, Steven that running a court is a lot of responsibility. Myself, Yellow, and Paragon will be teaching you and Pink diamond how to run one. Even if Pink has her own court, it would help her further. But it may not be as fun as you think."

He shook his head slightly. "That's alright! I'm willing to learn!"

she smiled at him and nodded. "Good. We can start when both you and Pink are ready."

The hybrid's eyes had stars in them and he eagerly nodded at her. "Yes, please!

0000000000000000000000

Whew boy. Chapter 31 will be the last chapter. ( I got rid of two author's notes, as the update schedule does not matter anymore lol) So it will be wrapping up next chapter :) I hope you all are excited for the end. So, in chapter 31 we will see more gems being grown in volcanoes, and Steven's life as a fellow leader of Homeworld. Although, I may do an epilogue as a bonus chapter. (So 32?) Just talking about how Homeworld would be about a century after Steven joined them. Let me know if you guys would like to see that :)

I know earlier in this story I said that no gem that was shattered could be whole again, but I should have re-worded it. They 'can' come back (Obviously, with Pink in this story) but not like how they were. They will never be a 'real' gem again, needing a physical form to inhabit.

Also here is the link to the diamond song I mention. I forgot to add it to the chapter I introduced it in. Seriously, listen to it! Fedriz did a great job!

watch?v=Q2PyRJreI_U (Even though it does not look complete it should still lead you to a video called 'The Great Diamond Authority v.2'


	30. Resolution

Alright. The final chapter of this story :) ( I mean there will be an epilogue. But still) I hope you guys like the ending. This will be the biggest chapter of the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few more months and Pink diamond was back in full swing. Steven had his court officially made public, as well as his entire being. There were small uproars about a half-organic leading Homeworld along with the diamonds. However, the four diamonds made a public announcement, and made sure every gem heard it. Their decisions were not to be questioned. As the new rules were outlined a few gems actually stepped up to help Steven.

Some of the new rules were a large shift from what most of the Homeworld gems have known. The new rules were told by all four diamonds, as well as Steven.

Rule 1: Gems could do things other than what they were made for. If an amethyst wants to learn to fly a ship, or how to build, or how to grow more gems, they could. There were however some restrictions. Homeworld did still need soldiers, and kindergardeners. And quartz gems, as well as peridots already had that knowledge.

Rule 2: Any gem that helped grow and incubate gems had to learn how to make use of volcanoes. Along with this, Peridots also had to teach other gems how to search for volcanoes on any and all new planets.

Rule 3: Pearls are no longer to be used as items, or decoration. They can learn and be an actual part of the society.

Rule 4: Any and all fusion is allowed. Unless the fusion turns out to be dangerous, in which case the component gems will be separated, poofed, and bubbled until the diamonds and Steven decide that they have had enough time to think.

Rule 5: There are to be no unauthorized use of ships. If a gem wanted to go to a planet for any reason at all, they must first speak to their respective diamond, Unless their diamond had told them to do so on a mission.

Despite the massive changes in such a short amount of time, morale had never been higher. The new insignia had been made and were shown on large flags and banners. He remembered when it had been created, he and blue pearl visited earth, and Connie happily started making up plans with her for it's design. And of course, Lars was happy to hear Steven doing so well, and he decided to fly for Homeworld with the off-colors. He had been waiting for Steven when he got back.

~~~Flashback~~~

Connie had made a few designs. Each one looked unique, and in Steven's mind, looked good for his court. Eventually Blue pearl picked one specific one out, and the two had got to work on the colors.

Lars was sitting on the other side of the table, commenting on each one, though he made it clear that he was no art student, and was just there for moral support. He would be leaving later that day.

Blue pearl had colored in the diamonds perfectly, while Connie made an outline around the four pointed star. "I was thinking. You were technically in Blue diamond's court at first, right?. So maybe, we could outline it with a light blue, to show your connection. And add a darker pink to signify you!"

Steven smiled at her, with stars in his eyes. "That sounds perfect! Pearl, what do you think?"

She smiled at Steven softly, her tone carried an excited tone, though it was still as soft as ever. "I think it is wonderful. It suits you, and I am sure my diamond will appreciate the sentiment behind it."

From the other side of the table Lars smiled at him. "Dude, I would have never thought that you would end up like this. You were just some, weird annoying kid. And now look at you. You're going to be help in ruling a planet."

The hybrid smiled at Lars. "We've all come so far. Lars, you started off as somebody that was afraid to show emotion, and, no offense, but kinda jerkish. And now you're a super cool space captain with a crew of other gems! Connie, you were so shy and quiet until you decided to be a sword fighter! And, Blue pearl You were so submissive and quiet. You were not really as energetic as you are now. I'm happy to see everybody feeling so good about themselves."

They were all touched at the hybrid's speech, and all hummed in agreement.

~~~ End Flashback ~~~

As the blue ship landed at the docking bay, Steven and Blue pearl stepped out. Lars was waiting and he smiled widely at Steven. "Welcome back to Homeworld."

He nodded at him. "Hey, Lars. How has everything been going for you? I know that going to Homeworld from earth takes a bit of time. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

Lars shrugged. "It's been good. My crew has been really energetic. They're all really excited to join your court. I mean, I am too. It's just weird, you know? I'm older than you."

Steven laughed slightly. "It's not like I'm going to be ordering you around. I think you'll be a kind of adviser, along with Connie. You guys can help me teach the other half gems about themselves."

At this, Lars held his fist out for Steven. "You know I've got your back, dude."

He bumped his fist against Lars' with a wide smile. "Glad to hear it."

Blue pearl tapped him on the shoulder slightly. "Steven, I'm going back to my diamond's chambers for now. I'll see you later."

She hugged him gently, before walking off into the blue section of the palace.

Lars looked back at Steven. "So, are you going to go back to your...house? Room? uh...you know, the place that you stay at? I'm sure everyone would like to see you. Especially Rhodenite, and Flourite."

The hybrid nodded. "You should come with me."

They started walking through the palace. In the very center, was Steven's room. It was made of some kind of red stone, and he had brought a lot of his things from earth, to make it more comfortable. As he entered, a few Carnelians came up to greet him.

One with her gem on her chest smiled at him. "Hey, Steven. Welcome back. Was your earth trip fun?"

Steven nodded at her. "Yeah, it's nice to go back to Beach city every now and then. What did I miss while I was gone?"

She walked with them. "Well, a bunch of gems showed up. They are your friend's crew mates? They wanted to talk to you about what they could do in your court. A nephrite said that she knew you, and she left some kind of weird orb in your sleeping area. Oh, and a light purple pearl has been coming to ask about you for a few days now. I think she wants to be like, your personal pearl? I mean, you know one on earth, but she's pretty adamant."

At this, Steven sighed. "She does know that she doesn't need to be 'my' pearl right? She can do whatever she wants to do. She doesn't need to be an object anymore."

The Carnelian nodded. "Oh yeah. I told her that. But she really said she wants to do it. I think she is just excited to help you out."

He nodded at her. "Alright. Thanks, Carnelian. If she shows up again, tell me? I can talk with her."

She nodded at him. "Alright. I'll keep an eye out for her."

Steven saw her walk back to her group of other Carnelians. As he entered into his room, he saw Rhodenite sit up straight at the sight of him. "Hey guys!"

Rhodenite smiled widely at him. "Hey, Steven. How are you doing?"

As he went to his cheeseburger backpack for a snack he smiled widely. "Really good. I'm happy to see everyone doing so well. Anyway, Lars said you and Flourite wanted to see me?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Oh! Yeah, I wanted to ask, what could I do in your court? Like what would I be useful in?"

Flourite came down from a floor above them. "Yes...I would like...to know as well... a fusion...like me would...be difficult... to work with."

At this Steven shook his head. "No way! Rhodenite, you know how to fly a ship, as well as all of you! And Flourite, you are six gems. You probably have all kinds of knowledge! But uh...what would you **_want_** to do?"

Both fusions went silent in thought for a while. Eventually, Flourite spoke first. "What you said is...true. All of my...gems...have knowledge about...many things. I believe...I could be...an informant of...sorts. Like a librarian...that Lars mentioned on...Earth."

Rhodenite smiled widely. "I'd like to keep flying ships. I could be...like a transporter! I could transport materials!"

Steven smiled at both of them. "Great! There you go, you have a job! But where are Rutile, and Padparascha?"

Lars spoke up this time. "Oh, they've been exploring the surface. They're both really excited about all of the new things happening. You know, being underground for that long kinda left them unaware of how advanced Homeworld had gotten."

He let out a hum. "Oh, ok. By the way, Lars. I was thinking. If you want to be in my court, you could help teach other gems about commanding a space crew! Connie already said that her and Pearl were going to teach any gems about sword fighting."

The pink teen seemed to think this over. "Hmm. Yeah alright. That sounds like fun, any excuse to fly around space."

Steven held his hand up for Lars, and the other male high-fived him. "That sounds good! So you all have stuff to do now if you want. Uh...so do you want to hang out...or...?"

Lars shook his head. "Nah, we'll leave you be. You probably have work to do. We can go search for Rutile, and Padparascha. I'd like to see more of Homeworld too."

They all left, and Steven waved goodbye to them. He sat at a desk and started looking through reports that he had sent from Blue, Yellow, and Paragon. Pink diamond had sent him a few messages, most of them just asking how he was doing. A smile crossed his features again, and he replied to Pink diamond first.

'Things are good. I technically have a few gems in my court already. It feels odd. But good. How have you been with yours?'

As he closed the screen, letting Pink respond at her own pace, he opened up Blue diamond's message next.

 _'Hello, Steven. I hope you are doing well. I am contacting you to tell you about potential colonies I have found. There are three of them and they are all suitable for organic life. They have plant life, and living beings. As well as what could be considered seasons. I believe that they would be good starting colonies for you.'_

Steven quickly responded, excited and eager at the idea.

'That sounds awesome! Would I be able to visit them? I want to see what they are like. Maybe you could come with me? If you're not busy, I mean. You did find them, so it would be cool if you showed me around them. Write back when you can.'

Next, he opened up Yellow diamond's message, smiling again at how formal and professional she spoke, even through writing.

 _'Steven:_

 _I have been monitoring the growth of gems in these volcanoes. I thought you would be happy to hear they are growing even faster than we had first assumed._

 _The first group of Amethysts will emerge in about ninety years._

 _If you would like, you can come and see their growth._

 _However, please contact me first. I will need time to show you._

 _-Yellow Diamond'_

He responded, trying to sound professional.

'That's great news. Does anybody know why they have been growing faster? I'd like to see them, whenever you are free. Maybe I'll even see them emerge if I live that long. I hope you're doing well. Don't work too hard.

-Steven'

Finally, he opened Paragon's message.

 _'Hello, Steven. I'm sure you'd be happy to hear that a few gems have asked to be part of a hybrid. They find the concept interesting. I do not think they fully understand the actions of creating a hybrid. Would you be willing to teach them? Respond when you can.'_

He felt his cheeks go red and he quickly typed a response.

'I think my dad would be a better person to ask. If they are willing to wait, I can bring him back with me next time I visit Earth again. Also, tell them thank you for me, please. You can write back whenever you are not too busy.'

As he closed the screens he stretched slightly. "I wonder what Centi left me. Hmm...should I just call her Nephrite? Well, I mean this would make her stand out. If I just call her Nephrite there may be some confusion."

Steven walked over to his bed, and on the pillow, there was a dull green orb. As he stepped closer it started to hum. "I wonder what it does?"

He carefully laid a hand on it, and it started humming loudly, and glowing. The room was enveloped in light for a second, before it shifted to a view in space. From somewhere he heard Centi's voice. "Alright, everyone. We are approaching Earth. Ready your positions."

The crew of Nephrites all flew down towards the earth, and the scene shifted. The sound was muted. A bright flash of light surrounded the planet and he saw many gems shifting into more animal-like forms.

Once again, the scene shifted, and Steven knew this one. The Crystal Gems were fighting her, in her centipeedle form, and they were behind the stone hand. As the acid melted it, Steven came out of the house. "Hey!"

He started eating cookie cats, and looked at his gem. "Why isn't it working?"

It shifted slightly, and Steven was now looking at the broken cookie cat freezer. As he sang the slogan, he hit centipeedle with it, and as her form vanished, the scene turned black.

This time, Steven knew what it was before he even heard anything. Her bubble popped, and she tried to form. He yelped in fear, and her form shrunk. He felt joy and a kind of sadness as he saw the memories of that day.

Next, she had formed again, and Steven tried to heal her. However, this time the memories were different. Instead of hearing clicks, and squeaks he could actually hear her voice, although it was very scratchy.

As the memory continued, and they drew, those scenes played in front of him. He saw her reverting, and he smiled again as he saw her reunited with her crew.

Oddly enough, her being healed didn't show and Steven reached for the orb again, thinking it was frozen somehow.

However he stopped as he saw another scene. She was sitting in a ship, and looking at the orb, presumably. She waved to it with a smile. "Hi, Steven. I just wanted to show you some of my memories. To clear up any confusion you may have had. Thank you for being there for me. I'm glad to know you, and I hope I can see you at some point. You can keep this orb, by the way. It shows a gem's memories. All you need to do, is touch your gem to it. Anyway, I have to leave, I'm on a mission now. I'll hopefully see you when i get back."

With another wave the scene went black, and the orb returned to it's dull green color. Steven's eyes had stars in them and he was smiling widely. "Aw, Centi! I'll have to do something for her when she gets back. Hmm...I could send Rhodenite to Earth to get a lot of chaps! It can be her first mission!"

As he said that, his gem glowed and he laughed slightly. Oh man, that brings back memories of when I went on missions at first. Hopefully she'll be okay with it! It's nothing difficult. But still, i think she'd like to go. Maybe she could talk with Garnet."

He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard a knock at his door. The same Carnelian's voice echoed from behind it. "Hey, Steven. That pearl is here. She wants to meet you."

As he opened the door, he saw her behind the Carnelian. She was light purple, and wore a two piece dress, almost similar to Lapis back on Earth. The pearl's hair was shoulder length, and very straight. Her gem was on the back of her left hand. "Oh, hi. I'm Steven. Uhm...nice to meet you?"

She smiled brightly and bowed at him. "Hello, Steven! It's nice to finally meet you! I was hoping I could be a part of your court. I can help you with anything you need."

Carnelian looked at him and shrugged. "I'm going to head back. See you later, Steven."

As she left Steven gestured for the pearl to come in. "You know you don't need to be a servant anymore, right?"

She nodded and sat in one of his chairs. "I know, but I want to help! Having a gem at your side at all times is not a bad thing. I could show you were to go, and what to do if you need."

Steven let out a small sigh. "I guess having a gem to help me would be cool. Are you really sure?"

The pearl nodded again. "Of course! Thank you for having me in your court!"

They sat in silence for a few moments before Steven spoke up. "Well, there is something I have been wanting to do. Can you help me learn to understand the gem language?"

With another eager nod, the pearl projected a hologram from her gem. "Yes! What would you like to learn first?"

~~~Timeskip~~~

It had been a week and he had been steadily picking up on the gem language. Steven could now say simple greetings, and goodbyes.

Now however, he was going to Blue diamond's chambers. He was going to visit the three colonies she had mentioned. He sent Rhodenite to Earth to gather a lot of chaps, as he heard Centi would be back in about a month. Lars went with her, to show her how to interact with store owners.

The pearl that had joined him, who he called Lilac to be less confusing around any other pearls, was happily skipping along next to him. "I didn't think you'd want to come with me."

Lilac smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. Not only can I be a guide when we get there, along with Blue diamond and her pearl, but I could still teach you about our language while we fly there."

He smiled at her. "Thanks. It has been kinda nice having you around. Instead of sitting in the rooms alone, I mean. It's nice to have somebody to talk to."

She gave him another smile. "I'm glad I could help."

When they got to Blue diamond's room, she looked at him curiously. "You have a pearl now? Was she assigned to you?"

In response, Lilac shook her head. "No, I joined him. I thought it may be helpful to have somebody around him. And you, as well as the other diamonds, can not be there all the time."

Blue diamond smiled softly. "Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you."

Blue pearl was smiling too. "Yes, it's good to know he has a friend while he works. And I like your color."

At this Lilac giggled softly. "Thank you! I like your's too!"

After a few more minutes of walking they had boarded Blue's ship, and had started flying for the colonies.

~~~Timeskip~~~

The trip had only been four days in total. Each of the colonies were fairly close. Steven had liked all of them, and thought they would be a great place to teach other gem hybrids about natural beauty and life.

The first one was a vast, dense jungle. It had an abundance of plants and flowers. There were very long days, and the nights were more like a purple sunset. Night time on that planet made for very pretty walks. A few different types of animals lived there. Most of them looked like dogs, and birds.

The second one was a very foggy planet. Thick, grey clouds had surrounded it. Every now and then, presumably when the planet rotated enough, it would be visible. This planet was made of soft dirt mostly, with short grass and shrubbery. There were a lot of lakes and rivers. Most of the animals on this planet had been fish-like, reptilian, or similar insects. It didn't get that much bright sunlight, but it was still comfortable.

The third one was his favorite by far. It was similar to the beach in his mind. There were many oceans, and sandy land everywhere. It did have a few very small forests. The sand was soft, almost like silk, and light red. The oceans on this planet were perfectly clear, and he could see many different coral reefs and rock formations. Almost every animal of this planet were large and seemingly docile. His favorites were large green fish that looked like gigantic manta rays.

Now he was back on Homeworld, and he had gotten a message from Paragon.

 _'Steven, I am free for about three days. If you would like to come teach these gems, it would be appreciated. You can just have your dad speak over the communicators._

 _Also, welcome home.'_

He quickly rushed over to Paragon's room, telling Lilac to wait for him while he took care of this. She agreed, and took to organizing his things while he was gone.

It had been awkward for him to listen to. Greg had spoken about love, and what it meant. He also talked about the more physical aspects. As much as Steven didn't want to sit through it again, he heard it once he had turned thirteen, he knew he had to. If these gems wanted to help it was important not to be nervous or uncomfortable.

Once Greg had finished a lot of the gems had asked Steven if they could go to Earth. They had wanted to spend time there, and get to know humans. He wanted to say yes, but he felt he did not have the authority, as he was not technically a diamond. However, Paragon had told them yes, and they immediately took off to the planet.

~~~Timeskip~~~

It had been a month now. Centi had come back, and was very happy to see Steven. When she saw the amount of chaps waiting for her, she cheered and happily ate some, trying to share them with her crew. A few of them tried eating, and loved the idea.

Steven's court had been growing slowly, and he had managed to speak to a few of his gems in their native language. A lot of them cheered for him, understanding that he had almost no knowledge about the gem language. Even the diamonds had been impressed at how quickly he had been learning.

He had gone down to Yellow's room, and seen the amethyst gems incubating in the volcanoes. His eyes were starry as Yellow scanned them with the observation orb, explaining how they had started to take in nutrients at an alarmingly fast rate. Her peridots had theorized that because it was under the water, under oceans that were overflowing with life, the constant energy and life had helped them more than just leaving them in rocks to form.

When he called the Crystal Gems with the communicator they told him about what had been happening on Earth/ The citizens of Beach City were slowly trying to tell other towns and people about gems. It seemed to be going well. They also told him that the gems of his court had been fitting in nicely, and were very eager to learn. Connie and Pearl had been helping them learn how to fight with swords, and spears. They seemed to be learning very fast.

The diamonds all seemed to be proud of his accomplishments, and Pink diamond had started to slowly unbubble some of the Rose Quartz gems. Some of them had been resistant to the idea of going back under a diamond's rule, but they slowly started to learn that Homeworld had been changing drastically. They all seemed to be very happy with what was happening now. After some discussion, they agreed to help Steven raise any hybrids that were created.

And, the best thing to happen, at least in Steven's mind, was that he had his own ship built by a lot of Bismuths. They had heard that he did not have one of his own, despite being a fellow ruler of Homeworld. At first, he told them that he flew with Lars most of the time. The Bismuths had been determined though, and told him it would be much more efficient if he had one of his own. The ship that was built had been amazing to him. It looked smooth, and fast, and was a dark red. It was large, and had a lot of room for any gems or organic creatures he wanted to fly with. Lars and Centi had been more than happy to show him how to navigate and fly on his own.

Steven was currently in his room. He had just finished his work for the day. Before he decided to rest, he called down to Beach City. While the Crystal gems had been out on a mission, Connie answered. Steven immediately told her about everything. How he had his own ship, how Homeworld was slowly growing, and how comfortable he felt.

They talked for a while, before he hung up, and stretched with a sigh. "Oh, man. I feel beat. I think I may go to sleep for the night."

Lilac had fallen asleep by now, after his suggestion to try sleeping. He quietly walked by her, and laid on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling. After a while he eventually had it made like the zooman's area. Since Homeworld never had a night, he decided to make his ceiling customizable, in some way. As he pressed a few buttons the ceiling shifted to the light purple night sky of his first colony. It was relaxing.

With another soft sigh he curled into his blanket and closed his eyes lightly. He eventually drifted into a peaceful sleep, his gem glowing slightly, reflecting his state of mind.

00000000000000000000000

Sorry if that seemed abrupt, I wanted to end on a happy note :) (Also think of an Arwing from Starfox for Steven's ship)

The epilogue will be much shorter than these last few chapters :) It will come out in a few days. Probably on Wednesday or Thursday.


	31. Epilogue

Alright, this literally is the last chapter (An epilogue) We will just see how Homeworld is about a century after Steven started helping the diamonds rule. (As well as Steven's colonies, and Beach city.) Nothing too special, so if you want you can skip it. :)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A century had passed by now. Steven was quite pleased with how Homeworld had grown. He was a grown man now, and was just slightly shorter than a Rose Quartz. His hair had grown out, like Greg's, and it was slightly curly. Connie and him even had a child at one point, and she was back on Earth with the Crystal gems.

Since it had been so long, the amethysts, and some other quartz gems had emerged from underwater volcanoes. Most of them had been split between Steven and Pink diamond's court.

Steven was currently in his room, reading through reports. He was feeling happy, as he read that some of his gems on Earth were starting to love humans. This was a good sign. Since he had grown a lot with more gems around him, his own gem abilities had improved amazingly as well.

He smiled as he read a report, from a ruby with her gem on her forehead that he nicknamed Ponder.

 _'Hey, Steven! I've been hanging out with a bunch of humans! They're all really friendly. There is a really nice girl that works at the donut shop. I decided to stay in Beach City. It's small, so it's easy for me to walk around, and not get lost. Sometimes he gives me a free donut if I come in! I think we're friends. I just thought I'd let you know!'_

Steven wrote back, a smile forming on his lips.

'That's great! I'm going to visit Beach City soon! I'll be sure to check up on you, as well as any other gems that are liking Earth. I'll visit in a week. You know, traveling and all that. See you soon.'

As he got up, he stretched with a sigh. Lilac was reading a book on his bed. "Hey, Lilac? Do I have anything planned for a week or two? I don't remember making any arrangements. But, maybe I'm forgetting some small things."

The purple pearl smiled, before pulling out a small device. As it activated, she moved through each hologram. "Hmmm...no. From what I have seen you have no meetings, arrangements, or reports from any of the other diamonds. Are you going somewhere, Steven?"

He gave her a small nod. "Yeah. I'm heading to Earth for a bit. Ponder...or uh...the ruby with the gem on her forehead? She's in Beach City, and she told me about befriending a human at the donut shop. I kinda wanna see how everyone else is doing as well."

At this Lilac nodded softly. "Would you...like me to accompany you? I know that going back to your old home can be emotional for you."

Steven shook his head. "No, thank you though. I need somebody to stay here and organize anything that I get while I'm gone. If you want to, I mean."

She smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble! Are you going to leave right away then?"

He gave her a nod. "Yeah. But I may stop by my first three colonies before going to Earth. I want to see how my court gems are doing there. And I really like them. They're kinda relaxing."

Lilac stood, and hugged him. "Alright. I will see you when you get back, Steven. Have a safe trip."

As he walked away he nodded at her. "Thanks, Lilac. See you soon."

Steven walked through the halls to his ship, and a few of his amethysts, and carnelians talked with him.

The amethyst spoke first. "So, you're heading to Earth right?"

He just gave her a nod. "Yeah, going to visit with my gems there. As well as the Crystal gems."

Now the carnelian spoke. "Does it ever get sad?"

Steven shrugged slightly. "Yeah, sometimes. But I mean, they were all living good lives. I wonder if Lars is there actually..."

After he got to his ship, and took off he went to the purple night planet first. He learned the planet's name was Orion. The Amethyst gems that stayed here were all happy to see him, and they showed him how the building was going. There were a few spires that were built, some libraries, and a few observatories. As the night fell on the planet he looked through the telescopes. It was relaxing to view all the stars and the cosmos from the purple skied planet.

Next, he visited the foggy planet, and learned it's name was Nebel. When he landed he realized the fog, steam, and mist had cleared up a lot. As he talked with the Amethysts, as well as some Peridots, he learned they had been using the planet's natural fogginess to power many gem objects. He thought it was an amazing idea, and they happily showed him the buildings. They reminded Steven of windmills, and fans. Before he left they hooked his ship to the largest building, and let it charge fully. It took a very long time for a ship to run out of energy, but he appreciated the gesture anyway.

Finally, before leaving for Earth, he visited the beach planet. It's name was Sahara. Most of the gems on this planet were from Blue diamond's court, and Steven had let them come to visit it any time they wanted. Usually the waters were full of lapis lazuli, and aquamarine gems. There were a few sapphires and pearls here as well. He decided he'd swim around in the water for a while, and happily interacted with the docile life forms there. This planet was to be used more as a vacation than for any huge advancements.

Now, as he landed on the beach in Beach city, he saw the Crystal gems all run out to greet him. Lars, and his crew were there as well. He happily ran over to them, hugging them while laughing slightly. "It's good to see you guys! How has everything been here? Are my court gems enjoying things?"

Garnet nodded slightly. "Yeah. They're all fitting in well. Actually a ruby will be-"

"Steven!" Ponder quickly charged into him, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you!"

A chuckle escaped Garnet. "There she is."

Steven smiled down at her. "Hey, you seem happy."

The ruby let him go, and nodded at him. "I am! I love humans! They're all so nice! And the Crystal Gems are all so understanding!"

He laughed slightly. "Yeah, I know. I did live with them at first."

A human woman hugged him next. "It's great to see you, dad. How has Homeworld been? Are the diamonds relaxing enough yet?"

Steven hugged her back tightly. "Homeworld is doing great. There are a lot of gems from volcanoes emerging every month or so, and the diamonds all seem happy. We don't have any reports of any hybrids yet. But everything is going good."

After he visited everyone, he went around the town, quickly chatting with the new generation of residents. He noticed that Lars was rarely showing up, and he decided to try and visit him later. Ponder had eagerly brought him to the donut shop. It had been remodeled, and the name had changed. It was now called 'Sugar Bagels' and Steven couldn't help but laugh at the name.

He decided to get a donut, and smiled as he saw the woman behind the counter hand a donut to Ponder. "Here, it's your favorite. Cherry filled, strawberry frosting, and cinnamon sprinkles."

The ruby happily accepted, eating it slowly. The shine coming from her gem was all Steven had to see to know she was happy.

Afterwards, he went to the barn to visit Lapis and Perdiot. They had both built a lot of new floors and rooms to it, and filled it with various meep morps. Peridot told him that some of his gems had been staying with them. They both seemed happy.

Once they had finished catching up, Steven went looking for his other gems, and caught up with each of them. A zircon had been assisting a teacher in a large city, teaching collage students about law. A Lapis worked as an engineer, helping people build newer, safer cars and machines. A Rose Quartz that had joined his court from Pink's helped at hospitals, delivering babies, and healing the wounded.

They all seemed perfectly content with what they were doing, so he decided to not question them.

At the end of the day, he walked to the top of the hill that overlooked the town. The sun was setting, and a cool breeze blew through the trees. The sound of the ocean filled his ears.

He saw a portal appear, and Lion jumped out. The feline didn't make a sound, and just laid next to him.

With a sigh he took out his ukulele. His eyes fell on the memorials. Images of Greg, Connie, Sadie, and many other Beach City residents were resting near a tree. A few large stones had their names on them. Before he started playing he heard a small cough. "Hey Steven."

Lars stood there behind him, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. "I uh...can leave if you want. I'm not sure if you want me listening."

Steven shook his head, and patted the ground next to him. "It's fine. You knew all of them too."

As the two sat, Steven started to sing. His gem glowed brightly, and as the sky darkened it lit up the area with a calming pink light.

0000000000000000

Well. That's it :) This was a fun ride, and I'm glad you all enjoyed.

I made this end quickly, mostly because I didn't know what else to write.

Also I figured, the normal citizens of Beach city would all have died if a hundred years had passed, but since Lars was brought back to life, his lifespan would be a lot longer. As would Lion's

(I mean we have no idea how old Lion is, or how long he would live for, but I figured, why not.)


	32. Guest review response

This will be a thing on every one of my stories. Both completed, and on-going.I decided, since I can't respond to a guest on site(If I can, I don't know how.), I'd just make a chapter dedicated to them. So. This text will be copy pasted, but the names/separate reviews will be written in. (So all of my stories will technically be in an 'updated' state. This will take a while to write out each guest. But anyway! Onto the answers.

0

Oh boy. This is a big one lol So I will type what chapter your review was on. And what your response was saying, put in quotes. (Unless it involves update/more, or ideas for the story. As this story is finished lol)

0

Sonic (Chapter 1, chapter 4, chapter 5, chapter 6, chapter 9, chapter 11, chapter 14)

"I like the chapter!"

Thank you lol

0

(Un-named) Guest (Chapter 9)

"Awesome chapter"

glad to hear it lol

0

(Un-named) Guest (Chapter 13)

"Awesome as always"

Thank you for enjoying this so much lol

0

(Un-named) Guest (Chapter 1)

"An era is an era, you can't say it is only half."

I wanted to originally shine light on Steven being half human, half gem. Instead of jumping straight to era 3, back when I wrote this, I figured, sice he is only half gem, it would be like a half-done thing. Like, if you only made half of a car. It's still a car, but only half of one. If that makes sense lol xD Sorry if it doesn't

0

Anonymous Troll (Chapter 8)

"Uh did u mean shifted on his feet instead of shited? I am a troll and i must troll."

Lol I noticed that based on your name. But good catch! I did mean shifted lol Unfortunately, I deleted this chapter's documents so I could not edit it. So this is stuck here forever XD

0

(Un-named) Guest (Chapter 8)

"Loving this"

Thank you dude lol glad you liked it

0

(Un-named) Guest (Chapter 22)

"Why is there no Zircon on the character list?"

Because, there were not enough character tags. So I chose to use like...none XD

0

Cocky McDickShit (Chapter 1)

"Fuck off."

No thanks XD


End file.
